


The Forever Breath

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 93,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 对晨风往事的个人重塑。POV。完全不lore-friendly，人物形象全靠脑补，大量个人脑洞和原创角色，慎入。这是很久之前的文了。本来不想在这里贴坑，但是纠结了很久我决定把这篇发出来，因为觉得好不容易写了这么多还是应该发出来，不过应该不会填了……留个纪念吧。维威克之章一是单独写出来的，在整个故事的进度里还要隔好几章才能连上，所以不合并了。想要看的走这里：维威克出世





	1. 1.1 纳蒙托尔·一

“醒醒，我的兄弟，该出发了，准备好，我们今天就离开。”  
“离开？去……哪里？”  
“当然是回到我们的故乡，回到……威洛斯之地。”  
和之前无数次一样，有人在耳边叫他，让他醒来，回去故乡。然而他千百次这样问，去哪里，却从未听到过回答。这个困扰他许久的梦境，今天又一次清晰地出现，似乎比往常更加真实，而且这一次他听到了答案。  
威洛斯，威洛斯，似乎在哪里听过这个词，但是……  
再想继续问下去，声音却迅速减弱了下去，取而代之的是雷鸣和暴雨声，瞬间充斥了脑海。红色的奇异景象，仿佛血染的天空，漫天尘沙和连绵的山脉——自己从未见过却又无比熟悉的景象渐次浮现。身体无法遏制的震颤，有一个不甚清晰的女声在耳边轻声低语——  
“不要害怕，我一直注视着你。”  
“……”  
“……你是被选中的。”  
“我……选中……什么？”  
“快醒醒，你在发抖。你还好么？”有人轻轻摇动身体的感觉，终于驱逐了脑内的雷雨狂怒之声，他揉揉眼睛，勉强睁开眼。  
面前站着一个赤裸着上身的黑暗精灵，看起来年岁不小了，一只眼睛被一道深深的疤痕横穿而过，失去了其中的光明。黑暗精灵似乎对面前不知所措的高精灵有些兴趣，把他从满是稻草的甲板上扯了起来。  
“你睡得真熟，昨晚的暴风雨都没有吵醒你。”  
“唔……”爬起来的精灵踉踉跄跄，扶着扎手的板条箱，半个身子靠在上面。昨天睡之前用来束发的绳子不知道什么时候脱落了，沾满灰尘的，看起来有些灰暗的银色长发披散下来，挡住他的半边脸颊。  
“我叫尤布。你叫什么名字？”  
“我……”  
刚刚在梦里，那陌生而又似乎在哪里听过的声音似乎在用另一个名字叫他——不是他的名字，但他又觉得那就是自己。那种感觉尚未完全消弭，此时此刻被人这样问，他居然一时失语。  
“啊，我叫……纳蒙托尔。”  
高精灵露出一个有点勉强的笑容，彻底站直了身体，活动活动因为在地板上睡觉而僵硬的身体。一条胳膊压麻了，腿也有些不大听使唤。  
“我们就要到了。”黑暗精灵的声音沙哑而低沉。  
“到哪里？”  
“当然是晨风。”  
纳蒙托尔摊了摊手，他的手腕上还有被绳子捆绑的痕迹，很淡了，但是还看得见。他是个即将被释放的囚犯，或者说，从帝国监狱里面离开的时候他就已经被赦免了，但是不得不被带到晨风来。现在这里就是目的地。  
“他们会放我们走的。”尤布说。  
纳蒙托尔笑了笑，尤布上下打量了他一下。  
“你看起来年纪不大。”  
“也不算年轻了，六十五岁。”  
“对一个傲特莫来说，这年纪还嫩。”尤布的语气倒像是个上了年纪的人，和他的外表相称，“你为什么被送到这里来的？”  
高精灵露出一脸的苦笑，“我也不知道。”  
“不知道？”  
“我不知道，我被人栽赃……好吧也不全是栽赃，总之就是一点小事，我进了帝国监狱。这事儿也不是第一次发生了，通常都是关几天或者打骂几下就放出来。谁知道被人不闻不问地过了几天，忽然有人对我说，我要被送到晨风去，并将会在那里被释放。”  
“这么说你是被流放的？可是被流放在瓦登费尔岛的囚犯我可从来没见过。”  
“我没有那么大罪过，我发誓！”纳蒙托尔急的跳脚似地说，恨不得伸出手来起誓，“我从来没犯过需要被关起来超过一星期的错误！”  
尤布的表情一直没有变化，仿佛对自己的错误揣测和纳蒙托尔被“冤枉”之后急于辩白的心情毫不理会。  
“所以他们没告诉你为什么？”尤布漫不经心地问了一句。  
“没有，完全没有！我在马车上被捆着手走了一天一夜，又被塞到这船里……”  
忽然门外传来脚步声。  
“守卫来了。”  
纳蒙托尔探头往外看，一个帝国守卫不紧不慢地走向他：“你，到目的地了，跟我来。”  
“你最好按他说的做。”尤布低低嘟哝了一句。  
没什么解释的机会——其实也并不需要解释什么，毕竟尤布对他来说只是个陌生人而已。他耸耸肩膀，一路跟着守卫上了甲板。

许久以来一直呼吸船舱内污浊的空气，扑面而来的海腥味都让他觉得格外甜美。他深吸了一口气，四下望了望——自己已经到达了一个靠海的小镇，到处都是泥土和木料搭建的小楼，右手边的海边立着一个巨大的怪物，时不时会叫上一声；空气里有些薄雾，到处散发着一种湿漉漉而又仿佛混杂着灰尘的味道，还有些草木香味。  
看见纳蒙托尔有点走神，守卫有些不大耐烦地拉了他一把，“你到这里就好了，下船，去那边的人口税务办公室。办好你的手续就可以离开了。”  
“离开？是说我自由了的意思吗？”  
守卫瞪了他一眼，纳蒙托尔马上闭了嘴，一路小跑过了跳板。迎面走来的一位官员忽然拦住了他。  
“先让我登记一下，你是个高精灵，从夏暮岛来？”  
“不，我是从赛洛迪尔来。”  
“我说你的出生地。”  
“我出生在晨风。”  
官员皱了皱眉，似乎这个奇怪的高精灵给他添了很大麻烦似的。  
“我说的是实情，先生，我出生在晨风，但是在我很小的时候就被送到了赛洛迪尔，然后便一直住在那里，从未离开过。”  
“你可以进去了。”那官员在纸上划拉了一笔，不耐烦地指了指一旁的木门。  
带上释放文件从办公室走出来，纳蒙托尔没头没脑地摸向地下室，很快发现自己走错了，又迷迷糊糊地绕上了楼，还被一个路过的黑暗精灵瞪了一眼。  
“外来人。”  
冷冰冰并且沙哑的声音，让他愈发沮丧起来。自己似乎没有做错什么，但是被那样嘲弄和不屑的语气一说，便觉得仿佛自己不该出现在这里一样。  
不，当然不该出现，他到现在都没明白为什么自己会被送到晨风来。明明只是和人合伙去勒索一个骗钱被揭了老底的家伙，又莫名其妙在口袋里被发现“赃物”——一枚不值什么钱的黄铜玉戒指，那块玉还裂了条缝隙，就被送到了帝国监狱。他以为只是和以前偷东西被抓一样，认倒霉就好了——反正他有记忆以来自己就没遇到过什么顺心事儿——关几天或者揍一顿就被放出来。没想到一关就是五天，然后就莫名地成了流放犯。  
即使是运气一向不好的纳蒙托尔，这次也觉得这个霉倒了太大，但也无计可施。幸好他自小是孤儿，举目无亲，在赛洛迪尔又没什么真的称得上是朋友的人，即使被送到晨风来，想想也不过就是跟以前一样混日子，似乎并没有什么大碍。  
这样让自己宽了宽心，他推开门，探头探脑地往里面望了半天，看到面前穿着帝国盔甲的一位官员站在那，却又不确定就是他要找的人。  
“请问，你是格雷威尔斯先生么？”他有些胆怯地问道，生怕又出了什么岔子，再被关回去。这种事之前也不是没发生过。  
“你好，”对方还算客气，“是我，允许我自己介绍一下，我是帝国军团的一名游骑士，塞留斯·格雷维尔斯。”  
“你好，我是纳蒙托尔。他们让我来找你递交这个。”他说着递上那份文件。  
塞留斯露出一副惊喜的表情，伸手去接，“哦，对的，我已经听说你要来了。没想到这么快。”  
“听说了？我？”纳蒙托尔摸着后脑勺，“我以为我只是个普通的流放犯……”  
“流放？不，你没有那么大的罪，你是被释放以后送到这里来的……或者是，被送到这里，然后释放。总之你现在已经不是犯人了。”  
“这是为什么？”  
“我不知道，很抱歉，我对你的事情一无所知，我只知道你的到来是皇帝尤里尔·赛普汀陛下亲自下达的指令。”  
“……皇帝？！”纳蒙托尔叫了一声，却又觉得自己有点失态——他总是这样，有点冒冒失失的，因此经常被人嘲笑。  
“是的，是陛下的指令。和你要到来的消息一起到达我这里的，还有这个包裹。”说着塞留斯把一个包裹和一封信递给纳蒙托尔，“拿着这个，去巴尔莫拉找凯尤斯·库塞德斯，这里面有你需要做的任务的内容。他会跟你说清楚的。”  
纳蒙托尔默默地翻了个白眼。  
“这是皇帝陛下的命令，希望你小心执行。这是你的释放费，算是帝国给你的一点补偿。”说着塞留斯把一个小钱袋放在他手里。  
“是。”拿到了钱，心情一下子好了起来，纳蒙托尔的脸上也露出了笑容。好久没摸到过这么沉甸甸的钱袋子，他忽然觉得即使到了一个完全陌生的地方，也不那么难过了。  
对方满意地点点头，说了一句“为了陛下”。纳蒙托尔沉默了一阵子，在屋子里转了两圈。  
“还有问题吗？”  
“呃……我想知道，那个叫做巴尔莫拉的地方在哪里？”  
“从这里，辛达尼恩，一直往北走，在稍微偏西一点点的位置。或者如果你愿意的话，坐巨型跳蚤去也可以。”  
“什么……跳蚤？”  
塞留斯仰着头想了一会，“你……下船的时候，有没有碰巧往右边看看？”  
“……你是指那个巨大的……怪物？”  
“相信我，你会喜欢它的。”塞留斯笑着点了点头，“也许有一天，你会喜欢上晨风的。”  
“但愿如此。谢谢你了。”纳蒙托尔笑道，走向办公室的大门。推开门的时候，他想起刚刚在一进门的那个办公室的架子上看到的一个很漂亮的盘子，看起来值些钱。他有点想去把它偷到手——在赛洛迪尔的时候，这种事情他也没少做。  
但是最后让他放弃念头的，还是自己糟糕的运气。距离上一次偷东西都是好几年前的事情了，他偷东西十有六七会失手，到最后合伙人都不想陪他干了。所以他终于放弃了通过不法手段过上好点日子的念头，老老实实地在铁匠铺和杂货铺帮工。  
六十多年来，他就过着这样的生活，一开始还有些不满，如今似乎开始慢慢习惯了一点。然而这个习惯的过程才刚刚开头，命运就又跟他开了个玩笑。

他在街上伸了个懒腰。这里的人们虽然不算太友好，但是他也习惯了被人嘲笑的日子。面对冷漠的人群，总比面对热衷于嘲弄的人群好一点，一点点。  
纳蒙托尔决定先去吃点东西，然后再去那个什么……  
那个什么……地方……？  
他忽然发现自己记不住要去的目的地名了。虽然他生在晨风，但在记事以前就被带到了赛洛迪尔，对于这里的一切实在是不习惯。说起来他也不知道到底发生了什么，只知道自己的父母把自己生在一个叫做奥达汝因——这大概是他记得最清楚的一个晨风地名——的城市附近的一个无名小村落附近。他的父母似乎要躲避什么东西，或者什么人，他们漂泊的足迹遍布泰姆瑞尔大陆。就在他的父亲带着怀孕的母亲走到红山附近的某个地方的时候，她忽然肚子疼痛难忍，一步都走不动，就在那里产下了纳蒙托尔。有些好心的村民发现了他们，把他们带了回去照顾了一阵子。之后他的父母离开了晨风，把未满一岁的儿子托付在帝都的一个朋友家里，此后便音信全无。  
一边想着过去的事情，慢悠悠地吃了一个小时的东西，他才灵光一现地想起来，自己要去的那个地方是巴尔莫拉。趁着还记得，他赶忙拿出一个小本子，借了一只羽毛笔，把要做的事情记录了下来。  
来到巨型跳蚤那里打听了一下价格以后，他决定自己走着去。金币能省就省，尤其是在这种完全陌生的地方，没有钱会让人头疼死的。一路上如果能找到点炼金药材，还能在炼金术士那里卖几个钱。他还特地打听了一下这附近有没有强盗，听说强盗很少，才放心大胆地沿着北边的路走去。他虽然是个高精灵，但是魔法并不灵光，战斗力也不强，遇到一两个强盗也许还有可能逃走，如果多于两个，就只有破财消灾的份了。  
才走了没几步，忽然天上传来一阵奇怪的声音。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
这是什么……纳蒙托尔一愣，停了脚步，抬头看向天空。  
又是一阵撕心裂肺的叫喊，“嗷嗷嗷嗷！”声音越来越近，纳蒙托尔只觉得一个黑影迅速从头顶降下。他这才意识到，自己可能又要倒霉了。没有思考的时间，他拼命往前一扑，整个人趴在地上摔了个狗啃泥，一个沉重无比的东西重重地落在他的眼前一寸不到的地方，激起的灰尘扑了他一脸。  
……还不如不躲呢。纳蒙托尔抹了把脸，吐了几口唾沫把嘴里的土吐出去。然后蹲下来检查掉下来的东西——那是个穿着法袍的波斯莫，摔得七窍流血，已经没了气。擦了擦头上的冷汗，他搜了那法师的尸体，发现三个卷轴和一本日志，还有一把附魔的长剑——这还不赖，是个好防身武器。  
看了一下日志，纳蒙托尔明白了，这个疯狂的法师用这个卷轴跳上了天，但是大概没有掌握好时间，所以摔了个粉身碎骨。  
知道自己运气一向不好，纳蒙托尔甚至都没有考虑自己也许该用这些卷轴跳到巴尔莫拉，而是把它们收了起来。  
还没跑多远，他就发现自己的坏运气又来了——前面冲过来几个强盗，张牙舞爪地，甚至不给他交出钱来的机会，铁了心的要杀了他的样子。  
纳蒙托尔在心里把所有告诉他“这附近没什么强盗”的人骂了个遍，但是于事无补，他只能挥起长剑来作战。他还学过一些毁灭法术，此时也手忙脚乱地都用了起来。  
对方一共有三个人，他几乎觉得自己死定了，但是又不想老老实实等着挨刀。他拼命地绕着圈的跑，扔法术，挥动匕首，几乎使尽了全部招数来保命。身上挨了好几下，疼得要命，但是出乎他意料的是，这次的强盗没那么厉害，居然一个个都死在了他的武器和法术之下。  
等到杀了最后一个强盗，他一屁股坐在地上，喘了好半天才缓过神来。完全没想到自己居然还有这样的本事，能够同时对付三个强盗——也许是晨风的强盗太弱。不过看他们的身手，倒也不像是刚出道的小毛贼。  
从强盗身上搜走了所有值钱的东西，纳蒙托尔刚刚想要离开，忽然远处传来一阵喊声。  
“在那边！就是那小子！几个兄弟都被他打死啦！”  
远远又有至少四个强盗向他冲来，瞬间把他围了起来。纳蒙托尔几乎要哭出来了——自己绝对没有多余的力量对付这些人了。  
“圣灵也好魔神也好，帮帮我吧！”他哀叫了一声，躲开劈下来的斧头。  
弯腰的时候，怀里的卷轴硌到了胸口，他这才意识到自己还有个脱身的法子——虽然不大保险，不，是很不保险就是了。  
不过反正横竖都是死，与其死在强盗手里，不如也那么摔一下来的省事。  
想到这里，他打开了卷轴。那一瞬间只觉得身体轻得像一根羽毛，腿上有用不完的力气。他避开另一个强盗的箭，对着巴尔莫拉的方向用力一跳——耳边风声呼啸，一阵头晕眼花，下落的恐惧感和残存的理智让他还勉强记得要再用一个卷轴。第二个卷轴刚使用了没有两秒钟，他的脚就踏上了坚实的地面。然而冲劲儿还是有点大，他无法自控地跌坐在地上，两腿叉开，手摔得生疼。  
刚刚转过神来，他发现自己的面前也有两个穿着全套盔甲的人以同样的姿势那么坐着，两个人，四只眼睛死勾勾盯着他。  
这么大眼瞪小眼地瞪了足足有半分钟，其中一个窜了起来，指着纳蒙托尔吼道：“你是哪里冒出来的！差点砸到我们！”  
“我用了点魔法，抱歉吓到你们了。”他一边尝试站起来一边连连赔不是，“我等会可以解释。不过我得先问问，这里是哪儿？你们又是谁？”  
“这里是巴尔莫拉，我们是哈拉鲁家族的守卫。”  
“这里就是巴尔莫拉，太好了！我就是要来这里！”纳蒙托尔有些兴奋，看起来自己这次运气不错。  
一个守卫伸手拽了他一把，“这样的旅行方式太危险了，这次算你命大，外来人。再偏一点，你就掉河里了。最近这里有一拨食人鱼，看起来可饿了好几天了。”  
看了一眼背后的河水，纳蒙托尔冲他感激地笑了笑，擦了擦头上的汗。  
晨风这地方，看起来还没那么坏。


	2. 1.2 尼瑞瓦·一

“醒醒，我的兄弟，该出发了，准备好，我们今天就离开。”  
“离开？去……哪里？”  
“当然是回到我们的故乡，回到……威洛斯之地。”  
躺在床上的尼瑞瓦似乎此时此刻才从梦境里彻底苏醒，揉了揉眼睛，坐起来，看着刚刚唤醒他的，比他年纪稍大一点的另一位年轻变精灵。后者已经整理好了盔甲，手里抱着头盔，似乎随时可以出发。  
“抱歉，阿兰卓，我让你们久等了。只是，我刚才做了个梦，所以……”  
“梦？”  
他点点头，用手指捋了捋一头银色的长发，用绳子束了起来，“是阿祖拉女神的启示。”  
“喔！她对你说什么了？”  
“她说，我是她选中的勇士。她警告我前路的危险，然后让我启程……然后，你就叫醒我了。”  
“哈，这么说你刚刚的梦话，是在跟女神对话呢！”阿兰卓笑道，“她真的回应了你的祈祷，太让人高兴了！”  
刚刚穿好衣服的尼瑞瓦郑重地点了点头，“看起来，因多利尔家族受阿祖拉女神的庇佑，复兴有望。祖先会为此高兴的。”  
“父亲和母亲的灵魂也会为你高兴的。”  
“希望我不会让他们失望。”两步穿过逼仄简陋的小屋，尼瑞瓦来到墙角的一个小小的神龛前面，遵循着变精灵的传统，他的父母和一些祖先的部分遗骸和骨灰被存留在这里，享受祭祀，保佑后代。  
他跪下来，行了个礼，然后站起身来，小心翼翼地开始收拢那些东西。阿兰卓帮忙收拾屋子里其他值得带走的东西——他们实在没什么值钱的家当，明明是因多利尔家族的议员之一的儿子，在这尼本奈盆地和西部山脉交界之处，居然过了三十年清贫甚至困苦的生活。正是这样的生活和之前家族的变故，夺去了父亲和母亲的生命。父亲在他两三岁的时候就已经去世，他甚至不记得父亲的长相，母亲也只活到了十二年前，她死的时候完全不像是那个年纪的精灵，满脸的褶皱和疲惫的眼睛让人看了就难过。她是个了不起的女性，一个人领导起了这颠沛流离的一脉家族——这里不只有她的儿子尼瑞瓦和养子阿兰卓，还有一些血缘稍近的亲属，和他们的后代子孙。他们追随着尼瑞瓦的父亲，因多利尔家残存的三位议员之一，一路穿过威洛斯山脉，即使议员已经不在人世，他的妻子也要负担起一家之主的责任。  
她去世以后，这个责任就落在尼瑞瓦的身上了。还不到二十岁的少年撑起这个家，十分吃力，因此有些人离他而去，也有些人仍旧支持着他，他才能一路走到今天。  
如今因多利尔家族那位给家族带来深重灾难的家主终于从肉体上消亡殆尽，他的支持者们也都树倒猢狲散。那些因为变故而离开故土的议员和其他家族成员联络起来，计划同时回归威洛斯，重新夺回实权，重振因多利尔。  
而尼瑞瓦，就是参与计划的议员中的一个。他知道其他几位议员联系到他主要是出于对他父亲的敬重，而不是多么看重他这个毛头小子。如果不能做出点样子来的话，他愧对那些支持了自己这么多年的长辈。  
想到这里，他的心情愈发的复杂和沉重起来。前几天被这个消息所带动起来的兴奋和期待也都变成了忧虑和沉思。  
“尼瑞瓦，我的兄弟。”阿兰卓似乎看出他的担忧，双手用力按住他的肩膀，“你什么都不用担心，我可以预言，你是未来的家主。”  
“那就借你吉言了。”尼瑞瓦笑道，“阿祖拉的使者。”  
阿祖拉的使者，有时候尼瑞瓦会这么和阿兰卓·苏尔打趣，因为他身上有着一块胎记，粗看起来很像是阿祖拉的标志——日与月，黎明与黄昏。听说当初就是因为看到这个弃婴身上这样的胎记，尼瑞瓦的舅父便毫不犹豫地把他收为养子。舅父去世之后，阿兰卓成了母亲的养子，虽然没有改换姓氏，但是她对他视如己出。  
自传说纪元以来，因多利尔家族对于阿祖拉的信仰便十分虔诚，甚至有些人离开了家族，到阿祖拉的神庙和祭坛成为了祭司，发誓终生为女神服务。尼瑞瓦觉得成为阿祖拉的祭司是一种荣光，但这并不是他所想要走的道路。他曾经护送一位表姐妹穿过大山，寻找阿祖拉的祭坛，让她实现自己侍奉女神的梦想。那一次是他的一次朝圣，他跪在阿祖拉的祭坛前面整整一夜，他的灵魂仿佛走入了阿祖拉的玫瑰园，听取她的谆谆教诲。  
而昨天夜里，他又一次听到了阿祖拉的启示，她说他是被选中的勇士。  
想到那个梦境，尼瑞瓦的担忧和疲惫也就缓和了许多。被信仰和对家族的忠诚支撑着，一路走在回乡的路上，穿过西部山脉深邃险峻的幽谷，他的祖先之地就在眼前。呼吸了一口威洛斯之地夹杂着尘灰气息的空气，之前从未到过这片土地的尼瑞瓦忽然从心头涌起一份熟悉和怀念。

走了几天的路程，他们一行人扮成商队。他们所走的这条路，要穿过因多利尔家族并不友好的哈拉鲁家的领地，因此他们不得不格外小心，掩藏自己的身份。路过巴尔莫拉的时候天已经黑了，他们决定投宿一夜。就在尼瑞瓦困倦地倒在床上的时候，忽然阿兰卓敲开了他的门。  
“尼瑞瓦！”门刚开了条缝，阿兰卓就一脸神秘地挤了进来，推上了房门。  
“我看到一个人，也在这家旅店。那人我好像认识，小时候还在哀伤之城的时候见过她，好像是法尔甘·吉文斯议员家的人。”  
法尔甘议员自变故以后便向西北方诺德人所居之天际地区逃难，一开始听说他定居裂谷地带，后来便音信全无。前一段时间各个议员相互联系的时候，尼瑞瓦的使者费了好大的劲才在天际和高岩的交界处找到他。本以为他会晚一点到达，没想到他们的脚程这么快。  
“真的是吉文斯家？”  
“小时候见过他们中的几个人，这么多年了，我也不敢确定。我打算和埃莉诺一起去问问，先来告诉你一声。”  
尼瑞瓦点点头，跟着阿兰卓和堂姐埃莉诺走到大堂里，找了一张桌子远远坐下。阿兰卓和埃莉诺走过去，和另一张桌边的一个凯莫女人说了会话，之见她忽然站起来，用力拥抱了他们二人。  
尼瑞瓦也站起来迎了上去。  
“你就是尼瑞瓦！”对方看起来很激动，但是声音并不大，一把握住他的手，“我是洛尔西，法尔甘·吉文斯议员的女儿……哦，我们进屋说话。”她说着使了个眼色，四个人跟着她进了她的房间。  
虽然原家主的势力基本消亡殆尽，但是他还有些继承人尚在人世，而且不甘心这样的覆灭，仍旧僭取家主之位，努力拉拢旧势力，谋害不和他们合作的原议员。他们所要提防的不只是不怀好意的哈拉鲁家人，还担心会有刺客或是间谍躲藏在旅馆里。  
听说尼瑞瓦的父母已经故去，洛尔西摇头叹息了很久，说这是因多利尔家族的不幸。尼瑞瓦还连连宽慰她，又问起法尔甘议员的身体情况。  
说到这个，洛尔西皱起了眉头。  
“他年事已高，只要能坚持到达因多利尔领地，凭借他的威望安排好一切，我便可以替他承担起他的重担。”  
“你这么说……”  
“他的身体情况并不好。”  
“我们可以见见他吗？”  
“他不在巴尔莫拉，弟弟护送他走了另一条路，我带着一部分人从这里进发。”  
阿兰卓摇摇头：“为什么要这么做？”  
“有人在图谋他的性命。”洛尔西压低声音，“我们进入威洛斯以后，便遭到了暗算， 他中了诅咒。”  
“诅咒？”  
“是的，那些刺客本来要杀他，但是被我们及时除掉了，可他还是中了某种巫术诅咒。随行的术士和法师无人能解。现在他的身体一天天坏下去，如果不赶紧到达萨德瑞斯，恐怕……”  
尼瑞瓦站起身来，“我前不久听说，另一位老议员也遭到暗算，生死未卜。”  
“你没有遇到什么麻烦吧？”  
“也许因为我太年轻，他们没有在意。不过也许他们在前面等着我呢。”尼瑞瓦说出这些话的时候，丝毫没有担忧之类的情绪，反而显得很轻松。  
“那个无能的家主，倒是有几个有心机的后代。”埃莉诺冷笑道。  
不管怎么说，毕竟是对过世的长辈，这样不敬的话本是不该说的，但是那位家主无能偏狭，给因多利尔家族带来偌大灾难，已经丧尽人心。所以虽然她说这种话，也没有人表示反对。阿兰卓甚至很赞同地点点头。  
“好了。”洛尔西咳嗽了一声，“说这些话也于事无补，接下来我们不如一道向萨德瑞斯进发。”  
“我会安排几个人去照应法尔甘议员。”  
“那样最好不过了。我这就交给你他们的行程。”  
尼瑞瓦拿着地图和计划看了一会，把手指按在一个地方。  
“这里，奥达索萨，你们要在这里停留？为什么？”  
“那是索萨家族的地盘。”阿兰卓凑过来说，“我记得父亲在世的时候提过，他们是个小家族，一直以来都是因多利尔的盟友。”  
“而且他们擅长魔法……当然，并不是像泰尔瓦尼家族那种。”洛尔西说道。  
几个人咯咯笑起来。  
“父亲想要去见他们家的法师，看看有没有办法解除这种诅咒。”  
“这是个好办法。不如我们也去那里一道会和。”尼瑞瓦点头道。

有了洛尔西的队伍，尼瑞瓦觉得宽心了很多。法尔甘议员是反对旧家主的最有力的一支力量，也是仅存的议员中最有威望的一个。几天相处下来，他觉得洛尔西完全具备她父亲的手腕和胆识，她手下也有很多勇敢善战，足智多谋的人。看到有这些人在，尼瑞瓦对因多利尔家族的未来便多了几分信心。  
奥达索萨是个并不大的城市，建筑也都很古朴简单。街上的行人和守卫多半穿着长袍，而不是紧身的衣物或者盔甲。  
刚刚进城没多远，两位索萨家族的议员便迎了出来。  
“欢迎你们！我们一直等着你们呢！”  
“谢谢两位先生。”洛尔西颔首笑道，“我的父亲已经到了吗？”  
“他昨天就到了，今天精神好得很，似乎很满意我们的招待。”一位议员说，“请进，我们已经为你们准备好房间了。”  
“我想先去见见父亲。”  
“哦，至少大家先吃点东西，歇歇脚。下午我们就带各位去见法尔甘议员。”  
穿过暗灰色混有青色砖石的建筑群，尼瑞瓦一行人跟着其中一位议员来到他们家族政务厅附近的住宅里。一切都安排得很周到，索萨家族的人看起来十分热情。这些天来的疲惫被美食和舒服的床铺愈发的逗引起来。如果不是考虑到下午还要去见法尔甘议员，他就要躺在床上一口气睡一个下午了。在这些天来的奔波当中，初次进入威洛斯之地的兴奋和期待已经已经渐渐消磨，取而代之的是一种忧心忡忡——他并不熟悉这里的一切，虽然和亲属们生活在一起，对于凯莫的习俗和生活多有了解，但是当他真正身处其中的时候，还是觉得自己有些地方与当地人格格不入。  
这样的话，是没有办法很好地处理家族事务的。他也并不是不知道凯莫对于外来人的戒备心和不信任。而他此时此刻，就是一个不被信任的人，而且年轻毫无资历。虽然他们都叫他尼瑞瓦议员，但他也能感觉到其中的客套多于真心真意的尊重。  
这样想着，他推开门走了出去，打算在街上逛一逛。这些天来他第一次有空闲的时间独自游逛，确确实实地接触威洛斯之地的人民和文化。  
然而就在他打算和几个闲人攀谈的时候，对方却一脸不屑地看着他，“外来人”，他们说，然后扭头走开了。  
尼瑞瓦讪讪地看了他们一眼，转身走向一个货摊，摸出了几枚钱币。商人可不会管你是不是外来人，只要你有那些亮闪闪的东西，他们就会笑脸相迎。  
正在货摊前买东西，忽然有个人站在他背后，轻轻一拍他的肩膀。  
“你怎么在这里，我还在找你呢。”  
他回过头去，看到洛尔西的脸。  
“是你，现在就要去见你的父亲了吗？我以为时间还没到。”  
“时间是没到，但是我有些事情要跟你说。”她说着一招手，“这边来。”  
尼瑞瓦只得放下手里的东西跟着她过去。两人绕回到洛尔西的住处。洛尔西把门关了个严严实实，然后一脸凝重地对尼瑞瓦说：“那些先到这里的人探子对我说，索萨家族……恐怕打了不少小算盘。”  
“意料之中。他们不可能完全不被之前的家主收买。”  
“当然也有人并不支持他，问题是……事情恐怕并不简单。”  
尼瑞瓦点点头：“多谢你的提醒，我一开始也没想到这些。抱歉，我对因多利尔家族的事务还是不够了解。”  
洛尔西笑了笑：“这没什么，我从小就看着那些动荡和斗争长大，父亲也一直教导我这些。我甚至亲眼看到哀伤之城是怎么被矮人攻陷的。我的母亲就死在那场战乱当中。”说到这里，她的手攥紧了胸口的衣襟。  
“那一定……很不堪回想。”  
“哈拉鲁和德莱斯坐收渔利，因为这些年来前家主的倒行逆施，我们的盟友纷纷沉默。”  
尼瑞瓦点点头：“这些我听母亲说起过。”  
“正因为这样，索萨家族当中，有些人倾向于帮助三位前议员重夺因多利尔家族的控制权。但是也有些人已经现在的家主收买了。”  
“这也不是件坏事，不然他们有可能投向哈拉鲁或者德莱斯。就像其他几个小家族那样。”尼瑞瓦说，“或者，直接投向诺德人的伪至高王，就像达格斯家族那样。”  
说到诺德人和达格斯家族，一向表情淡然的洛尔西都变得愤怒起来。达格斯家族自游牧时期以来，便与尼瑞瓦家族亲近，建立城市以后也是盟友关系。但就在诺德人入侵以后没多久，达格斯家族的新任家主便屈服于诺德人的力量，向他们倒戈，哈拉鲁和几个联盟家族紧接着也投向了诺德人，威洛斯整个陷入了诺德人的统治之下。他们在这里建立了政权，来了一位诺德人至高国王统治凯莫。同时，被诺德人打败的锻莫也大量迁移向威洛斯之地，使得本就有摩擦的锻莫和凯莫关系更是紧张。  
可以说，这块土地上的一切灾难，都是因为那些掌握可怕吼声的野蛮诺德人而起的。  
两人互相看了一眼，都摇摇头。  
“我一直在想，如果大家族能联合起来，就不会有这些事情了，赶走诺德人也不是不可能的。”尼瑞瓦说。  
“在想这些之前，我们还是来关心一下因多利尔家族和索萨家族的事情吧。”  
“抱歉，我跑题了。”  
“我们现在尚不能确定，哪些人是倾向于我们的，哪些人更愿意帮助我们的敌人。”  
“这样说来，奥达索萨不能久留。”尼瑞瓦下结论道，“在弄清楚这里的局势以前，这里还是危险的。”  
“那我父亲身上的诅咒……”洛尔西低头想了一下，“既然已经来了，我们现在就去问问他们能不能解除父亲的诅咒，如果他们说不行，我们再启程也不迟。”

然而，当尼瑞瓦和洛尔西见到法尔甘议员的时候，他看起来情况十分不妙，神智已经有些不清楚，迷迷糊糊地靠在床上，两个侍从在帮他喂水。  
“真的很抱歉，女士，您的父亲从上午开始情况逐渐恶化，那诅咒的力量似乎增强了许多。”索萨家族的一位议员遗憾地说。  
洛尔西皱着眉头，“有办法解除吗？”  
“议会学院的法师们找到一点相关的信息，但是还需要多研究一两天的时间——我知道时间紧迫，但是无论如何，请你们耐心一点。放心好了，在诅咒解除之前，我们会想办法压制这股魔法力量的。”  
“我们想带他走。”尼瑞瓦忽然说。  
索萨家的议员无奈地瑶瑶头：“他这幅样子，无法启程啊。我知道你们有自己的紧要事情，但是无论如何，现在议员的生命有危机，为了他也要耐心等待两天。”  
“那么能否请求你们，借给我们两位法师随行？”尼瑞瓦步步紧逼地问道。洛尔西看了他一眼，微微一笑。  
“唔……”对方面露难色，“这不是不可以，但如我所说，一则他身体状况无法行动，二则，如果让他留在这里，一旦有法可解，就能马上挽救他。看他的情况，恐怕不能耽搁太久了。”  
他说话之间，一直站在一旁在准备着什么的，两位身穿教授法袍的人走上前来，在法尔甘议员身上念咒施法。  
“这些人都是我们学院里精通法术的教授，会保证他安然无恙的。”索萨家的议员说。  
尼瑞瓦注视着那两个施法的教授，其中一个看起来确实像是大家心目中的魔法教授——面带沧桑，眼神深邃，连手指都布满了褶皱；而另一个人裹在那法袍里面实在很扎眼——他太年轻了，甚至比自己看起来都要年轻，只有面部的神情使他看起来稍微像是一个经历丰富的法师。  
大概是发现有人盯着自己看，那年轻的教授抬起头来，看了尼瑞瓦一眼——尼瑞瓦这才发现，他的眼神很亮，倒像是他这个年纪的人。  
只是互相对视了一眼，年轻法师轻轻扬了扬头，又转过身去专心做他的事情了。很快施法完毕，两人离开了房间。  
“想不到，索萨家族议会学院的教授这么年轻。”尼瑞瓦感慨道。  
“这一点请不要担心，”议员赶紧说，“希尔虽然年轻，但是魔法水平出众，无论是担任教授还是协助治疗法尔甘议员，都完全胜任。”  
“抱歉，我没有不信任你们的意思，单纯是觉得吃惊罢了。”尼瑞瓦说，然后又看了洛尔西一眼。  
洛尔西眉头紧锁，看起来就是非常不满。但是她终究还是没说什么，只说自己愿意等，就跟尼瑞瓦离开了房间。  
尼瑞瓦心里也明白，他们很可能是在拖延时间，可是毕竟法尔甘议员有生命危险，此时此刻除了等待也无法可想。  
“我觉得父亲这一着，是走错了。”走在回到住处的路上，洛尔西叹道，“我该拦着他的。”  
“也许没你想得那么糟糕，洛尔西。”尼瑞瓦宽慰她，“也许我们只要等两天，一切就会没事的。”  
“尼瑞瓦，你还年轻。”大他至少三十岁的洛尔西摇了摇头，“以我的经验，恐怕……”  
“那你打算如何？”  
“我要回去和我以及我的父亲的参谋讨论一下，你也回去问问手下人的意见。今晚先好好休息，明天我会去找你。”  
和洛尔西分开以后，尼瑞瓦穿过市集，走向人迹稀少的街道。他们所住的地区是议员和索萨家族的重要人物们的住宅区和待客区，平时不会有平民在里面走动。此时此刻，到了黄昏时分，就已经格外安静。还没走多远，尼瑞瓦就忽然意识到，背后有人跟着自己。  
他在心里笑了笑。本以为自己年轻，没什么资历，会被放过一马，没想到那些人只是在等待时机罢了。  
猛地一回头，匕首已经从腰间抽出，躲在暗处的刺客风一样扑上来，刀刃相撞发出清脆的响声。  
是莫拉格帮的人，不过还好只有一个。虽然很有把握自己能够胜利，尼瑞瓦反而有种自己被轻视了的感觉，心里倒有点不快起来。  
几招之内他就结果了那个刺客的性命，在他身上擦了擦匕首的血。刚想收起武器，忽然听到又一阵脚步声传来。  
锋利的刀刃刷地转向来人，瞬间便逼向脖颈处不到半分的距离。那人却没什么激烈的反应，只是退后了半步，手指轻轻捏住尼瑞瓦停在半空的刀刃，很平静的声音从他嘴唇里流出来。  
“索萨·希尔。”他微微颔首，自我介绍道，“幸会了，因多利尔·尼瑞瓦议员。”  
尼瑞瓦认出这人来了，是刚才在屋子里的那个年轻教授。  
“幸会。”他说，一边上下打量这个一只手握着法杖，整个人裹在深红色教授法袍里的年轻人——他所知道的精灵教授，没有低于一百岁的，即使是人类魔法教授，年龄都在这个人的一倍以上。  
对方看着他有些不确定的眼神，没有评价什么，而是微微偏了偏头，“借一步说话？”  
尼瑞瓦警惕地看着他，又低头看了看地上的莫拉格帮刺客的尸体。索萨·希尔似乎明白了他的意思，把手里的法杖挂回了背后。  
“如果你现在回到住处的话，多半会遭到埋伏。”  
尼瑞瓦定定地看了他许久，把匕首慢慢收回腰间。  
“即使是去见索萨家族的议员，你也藏了武器。”  
“我不想这样，但是这是我能做到的不破坏规矩同时又保护自己的安全的最好方式了。”  
“所以我喜欢魔法。你只要有一张嘴，一双手就可以了。”索萨·希尔笑道，“请跟我来，如果你能信任我的话。”  
在逼仄而气味恼人的下水道里，索萨·希尔关上了顶门，又用魔法封住了它。  
“抱歉带因多利尔家族的贵客来这么个地方，不过你知道，光鲜明亮的厅堂，总是藏着很多见不得人的东西。反而是肮脏的下水道，倒让人可以放心地坦诚相待。”  
真是有趣的人。尼瑞瓦在心里想。  
“索萨家族的家主，谁都不想得罪。”索萨·希尔直奔主题，“他们不想杀你们，也不想得罪现在还勉强把持因多利尔家的那些人。折中的办法就是……”  
“拖延时间，然后等着敌方的刺客干掉我。”  
“主要目标也许不是你，但你绝对是目标之一。”  
“你还知道多少？”  
“我知道的不多，我不赞同他们的做法。而且他们觉得我只是个毛头小子……我想，你明白的。”  
尼瑞瓦大笑起来。  
“不止我不赞同，还有几位议员也不赞同。谁都知道因多利尔家族之前发生的事情。”  
“这是聪明人的想法。”  
“但你也知道，在位者总是多虑，反而是人微言轻之人，时时刻刻想要决断。”  
“谢谢你告诉我这些。”尼瑞瓦真诚地看着面前的人，“那么告诉我，我该怎么办？”  
“如果是你的话，应该可以在现在这个状况下，带走法尔甘议员吧。”  
“你对我这么有信心？”尼瑞瓦忽然很想跟他开玩笑，却又觉得不大合适，把本来想调笑的后半句“不怕我一不小心把你暴露了？”咽了回去。  
“我不会看错人的。”对方很认真地说，从怀里掏出一个卷轴，“你拿着。如果你能带走他，路上用这个解除他的诅咒。”  
尼瑞瓦瞪大了眼睛。  
“那不是什么难事，可惜那些只知道论资排辈的学究，还有把出身看的比什么都重的魔法顾问，大概真的需要两天时间才能做到。其实要这么说，他们也没拖着你们。”索萨·希尔双手抱在胸前，讽刺地笑道。  
“你确定和我见面不会被发现？”  
“这时候你该多担心自己。听我的话，别回去，也别吃他们准备的东西。别担心你的亲眷和下属，就算那些人要下狠手，索萨家族也还没蠢到让他们胡搞的地步。你现在要做的就是，赶紧带走马尔甘议员。”  
“你说起话来，倒是像个教授。”  
“哪里不像呢？年龄吗？”索萨·希尔仰起脸，“年龄无关紧要，因为它是会变的，但是有些东西，会伴随人一生一世。”  
说着，索萨·希尔挥挥手，解开了封住顶门的魔法。他刚想爬上梯子，尼瑞瓦上前一步，拉住他的胳膊，从怀里掏出一个护符。  
“拿着这个，万一哪天两个家族之间发生了什么不愉快……”尼瑞瓦微微一笑，没有说完这句话，而是接着说道，“最重要的是，如果你哪天想换个职业或者换个地方住，拿着这个找我比较方便。”  
年轻的魔法教授打了个“再会”的手势，迅速地推开下水道的顶门，消失在了洞开的门洞里落下的夕阳余晖之中。


	3. 1.3 沃林·一

已经一个人走了很久的路程，四处尽是旷野荒郊，除了尘沙和恼人的峭壁翼蛇，就再也没有其他的东西出现在视野里——没有，哪怕老鼠、尼克斯猎犬、泥蟹或者科瓦马都遇不到，就只有满天的尘沙和灰褐色的翅膀在嘲笑他此时此刻的狼狈。  
沃林·达格斯恼怒地擦了擦头上的汗水，找了个地方坐了下来。但是峭壁翼蛇不肯给他喘息的机会，很快又有一只俯冲下来。  
“见鬼！湮灭之火吞噬你！”他跳起来挥动手里的剑，把那怪物砍成了两截。  
食物和水都不多了，沃林觉得这一次真是太过失策，居然孤身一人穿越灰烬之地。虽然这片区域并不是特别大，但很容易迷路，而且红山山脉在此地绵延，路十分难走，有时候不得不用浮空术才能跨过一道沟坎。  
他从威洛斯南部，靠近泥沼遍布的希斯树之乡的达格斯家族领地而来，一路北上探险历练，和几个不同的家族、部落，甚至矮人们打过交道，如今已经有两年多的光景。他本想穿越红山，一直到威洛斯的北端看看那里的部落之民的生活，没想到自己被困在了这片灰烬之地——虽然现在还不能说是被困，但是他很沮丧，觉得自己一时半会是走不出去了。  
现在的路径已经远远偏离了预期的方位，为了避开红山腹心环境最恶劣的地方——听说那里连峭壁翼蛇都不爱去——他宁可多绕上几里地，也不会想要从那里穿过去的。他不喜欢这地方，尤其是被困了两天以后更是对这里恼恨不已，发誓以后再也不要到这个鬼地方来。  
再也不要……  
他把喝空的水袋往地上狠狠一摔，站起身来想走，然而还没迈出去两步，又折返回来捡起水袋。  
不管怎么说没了这东西，会很不方便的。尽管很重，但是也得背着。  
越想越让人烦，沃林揉了揉困倦的眼睛，抬起疲惫的腿，朝着东边走去——原本的计划是抄最近的路线，穿越红山地带一路向北，但是他觉得如果自己不赶快到红山以东的赛德瑞斯地带歇歇脚，添加一些补给，恐怕会丧命于此。  
赛德瑞斯是因多利尔家的领地，此时此刻仍旧未能确定家主的因多利尔家族已经不似当年的大家族风采，困守赛德瑞斯一座孤城及附近的几个小城镇，境况比那些散落各地挣扎生存的小家族好不了多多少——那些愚蠢的因多利尔把自己的主城哀伤之城都丢在敌人手里，这样的家族，在他看来，就算不会灭亡，也再也无法重振当年的光辉了。  
这像极了，像极了他对自己家族的担忧。他知道因多利尔家族为何衰落。作为达格斯家族一位议员的儿子，沃林看到了家主的懦弱无能和对个人权力的贪欲，看到他如何为了保全自己的地位而投向入侵者的统治——这一切都不能不让他想到其他衰败的家族。最重要的是，对诺德人的妥协，点燃了完全无法接受外族人统治的沃林心中全部的怒火。  
然而他终究也只是个议员的儿子罢了，甚至不是继承父亲议员之位的第一人选，说什么都没有用。他的父亲也谨小慎微，他的长兄阿雷尼斯更是无能至极——也难怪，他更像父亲，所以父亲才会看重他而不是自己。二哥吉尔沃斯倒是和自己志趣相投，却也总是顾虑重重，因此无论他怎么劝，吉尔沃斯都没有跟他一起出来游历。  
至于继母所生的几个弟弟，沃林从没有过多考虑过他们。他们是怎样的，对于沃林来说无关紧要。他只知道，父亲的继承人，只可能是他们兄弟三人中的一个。  
吉尔沃斯留在家族里的顾虑不是没有道理，远离权力中心，只会让自己处于不利的地位。然而沃林知道自己无论如何也不可能用那样的方式讨父亲和家主的欢心——他是在太过叛逆，而且格格不入，如果有什么办法能为他积攒优势，大概也只能是和别的家族的关系，以及自己的经历和胆识。  
抱着这样的心理，沃林离开了达格斯家族，一路北上历练。他的父亲看起来对这个麻烦儿子的离开很是开心，给他准备了不少财物供他远行。  
他这样一走就是两年，其间他结识了德莱斯和哈拉鲁家族的一些贵族，而一些势力弱小的家族例如莫拉和萨德拉斯家族，则更加主动地邀请他到他们的领地做客。他甚至和几位通情达理的矮人交过朋友。无论是大家族还是小家族，沃林心里明白，说不定哪一天就是自己手里致胜的法宝。所以虽然因多利尔家族衰落，但是他并不看轻他们，让他如此犹豫不决的原因只有一个，那就是现在因多利尔家族内部的动荡。听说之前遭到驱逐的三大议员正在趁着家族内部权力空虚的时候赶回来夺取家族的控制权，这种时候要接触他们，得抱着十二分的小心才行——不过这也是个看清权力斗争，学几样手段的机会。  
但不管怎样，首要之事，是自己能活着到达目的地。沃林苦涩地想着，一步步在尘沙里面拔出灌了铅一样的腿，心里暗暗祈祷祖先保佑，自己不要走错方向。

一个人又走了两个多小时，太阳慢慢开始西斜，面前仍旧没有看到村镇城市的样子，甚至连游牧部落的帐篷都没有看到——好吧，哪怕是个猎人的临时窝棚……不，什么都没有，尽管已经离开了环境最恶劣的灰烬之地，但是四处仍旧是一片荒郊野岭。  
看起来自己这一次又要露宿荒郊了。上次他半夜被惊醒的时候正发现一只尼克斯猎犬在自己脸上嗅来嗅去，他吓出了一身冷汗——如果再晚醒来一会大概就要变成食物了。从此以后他再也不敢信任自己的法术围墙和火堆，只想着一定要找到有人的地方过夜，否则宁可走一晚上。  
但是今天实在是走不动了，尽管还没天黑，他觉得自己已经要被刚才那片灰尘榨干了一样。  
终于双腿一软跪在地上，沃林喘息了半天，口干舌燥，附近却没有河流。幸亏有些树木草叶，还可以嚼一嚼解解渴。  
踉踉跄跄连走带爬了几步，狼狈不堪的沃林忽然发现面前一个黑影投下来。  
“你没事吧？”有个人弯下腰对他说话。  
他直起身子，看到一个和自己年纪相仿的年轻人站在面前，手里抱着一些干树枝，身穿着普通商人的服装。但是沃林一眼就看出来，他绝不是个商人。  
“我……刚从灰烬之地走过来，没有水喝。能不能请你给我一些水？……啊，我会付给你钱的。”  
“说什么付钱，只不过是一点水罢了。”对方笑了笑，“我们的商队在附近驻扎，你跟我来。”  
“那就太好不过了，我还以为我要渴死在这里了！”沃林说，“太谢谢你了，好心人。”  
跟着他来到商队聚集地，沃林暗暗打量着那些来往的人，心里认定，这绝对不是商队。不仅是因为人数太多，而且每个人看起来，都并不像是从商之人，反而更像训练有素的武士和术士，以及出身良好的贵族。  
接过递在手里的水罐，沃林咕咚咕咚灌了大半罐，长出一口气。  
“真不知道怎么感谢你才好……啊，我都忘了介绍自己，真是失礼，我叫沃林。”  
他隐瞒了自己的姓氏。平时与人接触的时候，他往往都会这么做。  
对方握了握他伸过来的手，“我叫尼瑞瓦。很高兴认识你。”  
沃林觉得这个名字似乎在哪里听过，但是又想不起来，索性也没有多想，随意弯腰捡起地上的行李，又问道：“虽然很不好意思开口，但是我想知道我今晚能不能在你们的帐篷周围睡？你知道，野兽是很麻烦的。如果可以的话，我可以帮忙做些什么当做补偿。”  
“你太客气了，如果你愿意的话，我们可以给你腾出个地方来。你可以睡在帐篷里。”  
“先生，你帮了我的大忙，真是十分感谢。”沃林礼貌地低头示意，“如果有需要我帮忙的地方请务必告诉我。”  
“你看起来已经很累了，就好好休息一会吧。”尼瑞瓦说，“对了，你这是要去哪？”  
“我要去赛德瑞斯。你们？”  
“真巧，我们也一样。接下来可以同行。”  
“那就太好了。不过还有多远？”  
“大概明天就能到。”  
“祖先保佑。”沃林擦了擦汗，“我还想着是不是要一个人走上好几天。”  
这时候忽然有人喊尼瑞瓦的名字，让他过去有事。尼瑞瓦匆匆地跑开了，沃林一个人坐在火堆旁边，四下打量这一大批人。看了一会，他注意到两个打闹的男孩子的其中一个掉了东西。他走过去，捡起来，发现是一枚护符。  
是因多利尔家的护符……沃林心口稍稍一紧。难道这一队人是回去赛德瑞斯的因多利尔议员？不，也许只是这孩子是因多利尔家人也不一定……  
他把捡起来的护符还给了孩子，自己抬着酸疼的腿，在营地中间逛来逛去，想想能不能找到什么蛛丝马迹。凭借自己对大家族的了解，他知道这样伪装成商队的贵族和他们的家人和下属，只能骗过对他们漠不关心的平常百姓，却瞒不过有心探查的人。  
逛了一圈，听了几个人闲聊，他基本能够确定这些人的确是因多利尔家的人，而且身份不会太低。  
“尼瑞瓦，我觉得你还是小心点比较好。”忽然从幔帐后面传来两人谈话的声音。探过头去，他能看到，是刚刚把自己带来的那个年轻人尼瑞瓦，和一个看起来年龄稍微大他一些的人。后者略略皱着眉头，有些不满的样子。  
他赶紧一缩头，装作没事的样子，蹭了过去几步，然后背对着他们坐下来，手里拿着几枚金币扔着玩，暗地里侧耳听他们对话。  
“怎么啦，阿兰卓？”尼瑞瓦的声音很无辜，“我又做错什么了么？”  
“你好歹也是议员之一，现在法尔甘议员身体还没有恢复，你却随随便便把陌生人领到我们的营地，还让他留宿。万一是刺客怎么办？”  
“你见过那样的刺客吗？”  
“直接行刺怕是行不通，他们也许会换一种方法。比如伪装成落单的旅人，骗取你的信任。”  
“是吗，就算是这样，他也没办法进入别人的帐篷，更别说法尔甘议员身边还有护卫看守。”尼瑞瓦说，“我们的营帐又没有围墙，半夜如果有人偷偷摸过来，还有什么区别吗？”  
“话是这么说，但是你这样还是不够谨慎。如果让洛尔西知道了，她也会不高兴的。”  
“扔着一个渴得要命又没地方过夜的人不管，我也会不高兴的。兄弟，你想太多了，如果让你装作很渴的样子，你也不可能一口气喝下去大半罐子水吧。”  
对方似乎没什么可说的了，小声嘟哝了一句什么，然后说，“你小心点就是了。如果是平时我当然不会介意，但是现在……你也明白。”  
“谢谢你提醒我。”尼瑞瓦回答。

听到有人往这边走过来，沃林赶紧站起身，快步走到火堆旁边，又什么事都没有的样子坐下来。  
法尔甘议员……他也是议员之一……这么说来自己的猜测是对的，这里有因多利尔家族的两位议员。看起来，这次说不定能看上一场好戏。  
沃林的嘴角忍不住撇起一丝笑意，砸了砸嘴，从自己的包裹里掏出一些干粮，放在火堆边上打算热一热吃。  
就在这时候，背后响起脚步声，一个人在自己身边坐了下来。  
“别吃那些了，我这里有刚做好的食物。是新鲜的科瓦马蛋，不过有点小。”  
“啊……”他转过头，正看到尼瑞瓦端着一个盘子，向自己走来。  
“真是太谢谢你了，我已经好几天都是干粮充饥，完全不记得别的食物是什么味的了。”他说着拿过一枚热气腾腾的蛋，咬了一口，“其实我这两年来头一次这么狼狈。这次实在是我失算了，居然想要穿过红山附近的灰烬之地，结果吃了大苦头。”  
“穿越红山？那怎么又会要去赛德瑞斯了？”  
他苦笑了一下：“我本来是要向北进发的，结果发现那实在不好走，决定先去添置一些补给。”  
“向北……目的地是哪里？”  
“没有目的地，我只是出来游历的。”沃林微微一笑，“多去几个地方，多认识几个人总是好的。”  
“像你这样有胆识的人可不多。”  
“哈，谢谢夸奖了。不过说是有胆识，其实也有一部分不得已……哎，如果家乡平安生活无忧，谁愿意背井离乡，四处漂泊？这还不算什么，只怕回乡以后，发现所有的东西都不一样了，那种滋味可不好受。你说呢？”  
他说着，用眼神瞟了一下尼瑞瓦。尼瑞瓦只是微笑着：“何必要和以前一样呢？说不定，等你回去以后，会发现自己面对更多的机遇，或者……那里已经变成了平安的乐土。”  
“你听起来很乐观。如果你面临这样的情况，你也会这么想吗？”  
“当然会，我还有一双手，能够把握住什么东西。没有尝试以前，我不会觉得什么事情是做不成的。没有看到结果之前，我面前的全部都是机遇。”尼瑞瓦的声音听起来有些感慨，沃林能够猜想，他是联想起了自己的身世和即将面对的一切。  
沃林点点头，把最后一个蛋塞到嘴里，挑起大拇指。嘴被占用着说不出话来，但是心情还是要认真表达一下的。  
就在两人聊天的时候，忽然远处一阵喧闹声传来。尼瑞瓦和沃林同时站起身来。  
“怎么了？”  
“有一伙强盗！”  
“多少人？”  
“我们看到的只有五个。”  
“什么强盗这么大胆，就凭那么几个人，敢袭击这么大一片营帐？”尼瑞瓦皱了皱眉，“大家准备好迎战。”  
说着他也抽出腰间的长剑，快步奔向了出事的地方。沃林也毫不犹豫地拔出匕首，准备好魔法力量，跟在尼瑞瓦身后。  
五个强盗举着长剑和斧子向他们冲来，和这么一大帮人比起来，这也许不算什么，但让事情更糟糕的是，除了强盗，天上还有一大群峭壁翼蛇，盘旋着，向他们俯冲、攻击，然后再次高高扬起那丑陋的尾巴，把尖刺挥舞下来。  
沃林对着一个强盗投去闪电，他甚至没有喊叫一声，两眼直勾勾地盯着沃林，向他猛冲过来。那双眼睛里毫无神采，只有狂暴的怒火。沃林一闪身躲开了他的攻击，用一个麻痹术暂时制止了他的行动，然后几刀杀了他。  
沃林马上意识到，事情不对，这伙强盗——如果他们是强盗的话——不是来打劫的。他们甚至不是自己要来袭击营地的。  
想到这里他迅速冲向和峭壁翼蛇搏斗的尼瑞瓦，大声喊道：“他们是被魔法控制的，这些野兽和这些人都是！别上当了！”  
“什么！”尼瑞瓦一挥剑，天空洒下无数的血花，溅了沃林一脸。  
“我说他们是被控制的！他们只是用来迷惑你们的！”沃林抹了一把脸，用更大的声音叫道，“如果你这商队里面有什么重要的财物或者人……无论是什么，快去保护！别在这跟他们纠缠！”  
尼瑞瓦看了他一眼，目光投向一个大帐篷。沃林也转过脸去，正看到一个人影偷偷摸摸地，正在摸着旁边的岩石，一点点靠近那里。  
看到这一切，沃林二话不说冲了过去，尼瑞瓦也跟在他的背后。沃林的闪电先击中了那人，紧接着尼瑞瓦跳上去，一刀解决了他的性命。然后他马不停蹄地冲进了帐篷。沃林识趣地留在帐篷口，转过身来，看着另外两个守卫模样的人一脸慌张地冲过来。  
“这……怎么回事？”他们看着地上的尸体，不解地问。  
“你们看守的东西差点被偷走啦。”沃林眯了眯眼，用大拇指指了指帐篷门口。这时候尼瑞瓦正从里面走出来。  
“还……还好？”守卫慌忙问道，但看起来又在顾虑外人在旁边，没有多说。  
“还好，你们在这里看着，哪儿都别去。”说完，尼瑞瓦又看了一眼沃林，露出一个很是微妙的笑容来。  
沃林很明白他这笑容的意思，不过因为那表情看起来实在很有趣，于是他瞪大了眼睛，装出一脸的茫然。  
尼瑞瓦微微眯起眼睛来，保持着那样的微笑，定定盯了他几秒钟。沃林终于一巴掌拍在尼瑞瓦的肩膀上，开怀大笑起来。


	4. 1.4 纳蒙托尔·二

费了九牛二虎之力，纳蒙托尔终于打听到了被委托要找的人，凯尤斯的住址。来到巴尔莫拉的西北角，轻轻敲击房门的时候，不知道为什么他心里有点紧张。当屋里的人开门的时候，他很努力地挤出一个自认为还算礼貌的笑容来。  
“是凯尤斯·库塞德斯先生吗？我叫纳蒙托尔，来向你报道了。”  
“报……报道？”门里迷惑不解的帝国人把他让到屋里来。对方看起来有五十多岁的年纪，精神似乎有些萎靡，只穿了一条裤子，赤裸着上身，说话略有点口齿不清，“我只是个斯库玛上瘾的老头而已……傲特莫，你找错人了吧？”  
“你不是……凯尤斯吗？”  
“我是的。谁叫你来向我报道的？”  
纳蒙托尔抓了抓头发，有点开始怀疑自己是不是被人耍了。  
“我……辛达尼恩的一个骑士让我带着这个包裹和这封信给你看……”说着他把手里的东西递上去，“我……真的找错人了？”  
老人的眼睛里闪出一抹诡异的光芒，迅速关上了门，把他让到屋里坐下，接过纳蒙托尔的东西细细地看了一会。  
“哦……没错，真是有趣。”他忽然说话的语调都变了，从刚刚的慵懒迷惑，变得清晰而敏锐，“纳蒙托尔，是你，我知道的。是皇帝让我来指导你完成一些任务。是的，我在这里就是为了这个。”  
纳蒙托尔有些吃惊地盯着凯尤斯，“你……”  
“别害怕，我知道你有些搞不清楚状况。不过，还是欢迎你，刀锋会的新人。欢迎你来到我们的大家庭。”说着，凯尤斯热情地握了握纳蒙托尔的手。  
纳蒙托尔觉得自己的手发凉，跟一条死鱼似的无力地被对方握了几下，然后就蔫在自己的腿上一动都动不了了。  
这到底是怎么回事……他艰难地张了张嘴，但是发现完全不知道该从哪儿问起。  
“你很迷惑是吗？”凯尤斯笑着坐在他的对面，“我先自我介绍一下，凯尤斯·库塞德斯，如你所知，这是我的名字，但是你不知道的是，我是晨风地区刀锋会的总负责人。”  
“刀锋会……？”  
“帝国刀锋会，皇帝陛下的秘密耳目，遍布泰姆瑞尔各省。我们为皇帝盯着他的敌人，向他汇报一切有用的信息，并且服从他的命令。”  
“就是间谍咯？”纳蒙托尔艰难地咽了一口唾沫。  
凯尤斯点点头。  
“从现在开始，你要向我汇报信息，服从我的命令，完成刀锋会给你的任务。明白了么？”  
纳蒙托尔揉了揉额头，摇摇头。  
“哪里不明白？”  
“哪里都不明白……我为什么会加入这个组织？”  
“这是皇帝的命令。你来了以后，需要被吸纳进入刀锋会。”  
“那……为什么是我？我是说，我被送到这里来，然后莫名其妙地就成了你们的一员。好吧这其实不要紧，我只是好奇，你们难道一直都是这样吸收新人的？”  
“当然不是，而且皇帝通常不会直接送一个新手过来。”  
“所以说，为什么是我？”  
凯尤斯摇摇头，“我不完全清楚，至少现在还不能对你说明。既然陛下让你来，他一定有他的目的，你知道，他是赛普汀的后人，真龙的血脉，他会看到一些事，很重要的事。这些事……和你有关。”  
活了这么大，纳蒙托尔从来没觉得自己会跟什么“重要的事”扯上半分关系。想想吧，他什么都不擅长，运气又烂到家，一直以来做的工作就只有帮助各种商店打杂跑腿，虽然比乞丐好在不至于露天过夜，但其实也常常要为下一顿饭发愁。所以有时候他总是觉得，帝都没有自己这么个人，或者有，其实关系并不是很大。重要？不，自己也许是这个世界上最无关紧要的人了。  
流着真龙之血的皇帝，他的眼睛，能看到自己的什么呢？  
这样想想，他都觉得有些好笑。  
“那好吧，反正我也没有什么事情可做。”他点点头，“我会听从你的安排。”  
“太好了。”凯尤斯说，“这里是我的家，你就住在这，别乱动我的私人物品……好像也没什么值得你乱动的。你可以用我的床休息，嗯……然后，我给你个名单，他们是刀锋会的训练师，你可以去找他们打听消息，寻求建议，或者是训练——当然要付钱，不过会便宜点。今天你可以休息一下，这几天你出去找些工作来做，不管是各大公会，还是帝国军团，或者审判席神庙……其他的自由职业也可以。总之你需要一个伪装的身份。”  
“大师，你太难为人了。我一直以来都找不到工作，现在真不知道该去哪。”他愁眉苦脸地说，“我在赛洛迪尔的时候曾经尝试过加入战士工会，结果被赶出来了。因为我的第一个任务就搞砸了。”  
“你是个傲特莫，也许可以试试法师公会。”  
“我每次召唤出来的鬼魂和骷髅都会失控，我决定还是对魔法敬而远之，至少召唤系是不想碰了。”  
“你会恢复系法术和使用钝器或者空手搏斗吗？可以去审判席神庙问问。”凯尤斯继续建议道。  
“当个祭司吗？可是我甚至不知道审判席是什么神……而且我也不会钝器或者空手搏斗。我只会用剑刃武器和斧子。没有刃的武器到我的手里都是废铁。”  
凯尤斯一脸的无奈：“实在不行的话你去盗贼公会我也不介意的。”  
“偷东西？饶了我吧，我如果偷东西能不被抓，也不至于穷成这副模样。”  
凯尤斯叹了口气，用一种很复杂的眼神看了一眼皇帝给自己的信函。  
“总会有办法的，总之，今天你可以好好休息一下，洗个澡，把身上的伤处理一下。哦对了，这里有点钱给你，足够你给自己买套护甲和武器了。拜托，保护好自己，可别死了。”  
大概不是错觉，纳蒙托尔想，凯尤斯把钱袋递给自己的时候，好像有点不大情愿。

第二天的中午，纳蒙托尔坐在南墙街角酒吧里面吃着午餐，一边吃还一边哼着歌。刚刚赚了一笔钱的滋味不坏，战士工会的任务比他想的要轻松得多——帮一个有枕头收集癖的女人处理啃枕头的老鼠，天下还有比这个更轻松的事儿吗？  
那个战士公会的分会长看起来还不错，虽然脾气有些急躁。这里的人好像都很匆匆忙忙，不管是谁都是一副“没时间理会你”的样子。不过和议会俱乐部那些卡莫纳帮对外来人凶神恶煞的态度比起来，不耐烦也不是什么不能忍受的事情。  
刚才来到南墙酒吧之前，他不小心进了议会俱乐部。本来以为只是吃顿饭而已，结果那里面的丹莫们没有一个给他好眼色看，有一个甚至还对他推推搡搡，口出恶言。他没说什么，退出了那里，换了一家店。不过这可不代表他忍气吞声了，因为他已经用自己的方式报复了一下那家伙——被他推的时候，纳蒙托尔从他敞开的口袋里掏出了一个钱包。他也不知道自己为什么这么大胆，但是当时被莫名其妙地恶言相向，他完全无法遏制自己的怒气，但是他知道一旦打起来，自己肯定要吃亏。就在这时候他看到那人半敞着的腰包，几乎是头脑一热，他借着假装摔倒，把手伸了进去。没想到居然成功了。  
他打开钱包，里面有几十个金币，还有两枚戒指，其中一个还是附了魔的。这两枚戒指，大概能卖上不少钱。于是他把东西收好，把那钱包攥在手里，一边吃着东西，一边随意地四下看着，他的目光慢慢停留在右手边的一张桌子上。那桌边坐着一个丹莫女人，还有一男一女刚刚走来，跟她打招呼，握手，拥抱。不知道为什么，他觉得这个场景有些熟悉，却又不知道在哪里见过。过了一会，那桌边的人就走开了，他却只是直勾勾地盯着那张空桌子发愣。  
头脑中无数奇异的景象闪过，不甚清晰而又杂乱无章。他觉得好像有人向自己走过来，紧接着，又看到一片荒漠似的景象，似乎有很多个人影摇摇晃晃，然后有个人在他面前慢慢站起来，他的手里握着的钱袋忽然很重，好像一把剑那么重。  
“傲特莫，能给虎人一分钟时间吗？虎人想问你点事情。”  
一个突然出现的声音把他从奇怪的白日梦中拉回到了现实。他看到一位女虎人坐在对面，指了指他手里的小包。  
“那两枚戒指，要出手吗？”  
“诶？”纳蒙托尔一愣。  
“当着明人不说暗话，”虎人贴上来，用几乎听不清楚的声音问道，“那东西，是卡莫纳帮的，你心里清楚吧？”  
他听说过卡莫纳帮，凯尤斯曾经警告过他，离那些人远点。如果早知道那酒馆是他们的地盘，他绝不会进去的。  
“你是谁？”纳蒙托尔警惕地问道。  
“哈，为了得到你的信任，虎人就告诉你实话，虎人是盗贼公会巴尔莫拉地区的头领，‘甜嘴’哈拜丝。”  
纳蒙托尔点点头。  
“这东西你如果随便卖给别人，恐怕要给自己惹大麻烦。那群人可是杀人不眨眼的混蛋，尤其是对于外来者，还有像虎人和亚龙人这样，被他们视为只配做奴隶的种族，更是恨不得赶尽杀绝。如果他们发现你一个外来人偷了他们的东西……”  
“你这是威胁我？”  
虎人摇了摇头：“别误会，哈拜丝只会说实话。你也知道，盗贼公会和他们是死对头。虽然是盗贼，但哈拜丝和兄弟姐妹们也是有荣誉心的，可他们没有。”她说着，用手轻轻点着他手里的那个小包，“那两枚戒指，对盗贼公会颇有些用处。如果你喜欢钱，就拿来换吧，哈拜丝不会亏待你。”看见纳蒙托尔似乎没什么兴趣的样子，她又说，“哦，如果你想要除了钱以外的东西的话，自然也没问题，虎人这里有点东西，你拿着这个，其他的会员就会更愿意帮助你。或者，你不如直接加入公会。我知道，你可是有天赋的人。”  
有偷盗的天赋？哈，第一次听到有人这么说自己，而且还是个盗贼公会的头领。回想起那些年搞砸了偷盗计划被同伙一顿胖揍的日子，纳蒙托尔还真没想到有人这么评价自己。  
“行啊，你出价吧。”  
五分钟后，他揣好换来的钱和盗贼公会的信物——一个形状奇怪的绿宝石——继续吃自己的饭，哈拜丝拿着两枚戒指大摇大摆地走开了。临走之前，还冲他挤了挤眼：“要是想要买斯库玛或者月亮糖，也可以来找哈拜丝，哈拜丝会帮你搞到货源。”  
“我可不是瘾君子！”他嘟哝道。  
另一个坐在旁边的桌上的虎人嗤笑了一声。  
“你身上可全都是月亮糖的气味。你说你不吃月亮糖？那难道你昨天是和一个斯库玛贩子一起过夜的？”  
想起凯尤斯家里的那一大堆月亮糖和斯库玛，纳蒙托尔恍然大悟：“啊……是他……”  
“凯尤斯·库塞德斯？”  
“你怎么知道……”  
“喜欢收留‘外来人’，又是个大瘾君子的，除了他还有谁？”虎人吹着口哨，“他是这里的常客，虎人认识他。他吃了多少月亮糖都能好好地走路，一看就是早就习惯这东西了。虎人都不见得做得到。”  
说完，他又转过身喝酒去了。  
没人和他说话，他又把头转向那张空桌。刚刚明明看到一些奇怪的景象——不，不能说是看到，而是想到。就好像在脑海里浮现出来的一样，在哪里经历过一样，但又记不清楚。  
不过他只是想了一会，也没有太往心里去，晨风的酒烈，也许是酒精造成的错觉吧。

下午回去的时候，凯尤斯不在，不知道去了什么地方。也许他是弄斯库玛去了，或者是有什么任务。这一点纳蒙托尔没有想到，忠于帝国的光荣的组织刀锋会的大师之一，居然是个多年斯库玛成瘾的老头。  
桌子上放着一张纸条，纳蒙托尔凑近去看，发现是凯尤斯留给自己的。他说他到月蛾堡垒有些事务，给纳蒙托尔留了个任务——去战士工会找一个叫做哈兹法特的人打听一些事情。  
“尼瑞瓦因秘密教团……第六家族教团……”他念着上面的字，露出迷惑不解的神情。  
只是打听事情，看起来没有什么麻烦的。他拿着这张纸，离开了凯尤斯的家。  
哈兹法特并不难找，在战士工会的地下一层，纳蒙托尔到达的时候，他正在桌边写什么东西。看到有人进来，他抬起头来。  
“请问是哈兹法特吗？凯尤斯让我来找你。”  
“凯尤斯？哦是的，是他。”哈兹法特笑了笑，“他让你来干什么？”  
“他……让我问你关于尼瑞瓦因教团和第六家族的事情。”  
“看起来凯尤斯没告诉你，如何交换情报。”  
“交换？”  
“世界上没有免费的午餐，你得帮我做点事情。”他敲了敲桌上的纸张，“我在写一些东西，有关锻莫的研究。我最近听说这附近的一个叫做阿肯格桑德的矮人遗迹里面，有个矮人谜盒。大概拳头这么大，方形的盒子。我会告诉你怎么找到那里，如果你能把它带给我，我就给你你需要的信息。凯尤斯跟我们一直都是这样互相帮忙的。”  
“所以我需要去矮人遗迹里面？”  
“当然。怎么，你看起来有点……害怕？”  
纳蒙托尔勉强摇了摇头，“告诉我那地方在哪里，我去把那个盒子拿给你。”  
其实说不害怕是假的。走在路上的时候纳蒙托尔就嘀咕个不停。在赛洛迪尔的时候他有个诺德人朋友，从天际来，没少跟大家吹嘘他在锻莫废墟里面和那些奇怪机械战斗的事情。虽然纳蒙托尔明白那好吹牛的家伙肯定是把危险夸大了几倍，但如今想想自己要亲自去那么个可怕的地方，还是有些不适应。  
为了做好万全的准备，他特意跑了一趟神庙，去买些药水。  
神庙的祭司不是药剂师，他们除了兜售药品，还兜售信仰。  
“外来人，审判席三位神灵愿意祝福一切虔心的人，即使你不是生在晨风。”  
纳蒙托尔并不信什么神，虽然他经常会在危机的时候念叨神灵的名字，但那也不过是消除紧张的方法而已。这位祭司格外聒噪，甚至拿药水的动作都极其缓慢，但是嘴唇动得很快，仿佛被施了魔法。  
“他们是活生生行走在人间的神灵，奖励我们的美德，惩罚我们的过失。他们守护着丹莫，和这片土地，打败了我们最棘手的敌人，诺德人和矮人。”  
“这么说矮人的消失，是因为审判席咯？”心烦意乱的纳蒙托尔随口问了一句。他甚至懒得问问这三位神灵的名字。  
“矮人的消失是因为他们亵渎的行为遭到了诅咒。”一边说着祭司一边把药水递给他，“如果你想听更多的话，我这里……”  
“哦不用了，谢谢你耐心的讲解。”他把钱塞到祭司手里，落荒而逃。  
阿肯格桑德距离巴尔莫拉并不算远，路上除了一个盗贼，也没有什么很麻烦的东西。纳蒙托尔忽然意识到，自己好像不那么怕盗贼了。在赛洛迪尔的时候每次出去跑腿他都担心的要死，每次遇到强盗都跟死过一次没什么差别。但是这次，看到那个强盗躺在地上，他惊奇地发现自己居然没受什么伤。  
刚一进入那个遗迹的时候，他感觉到一股冷飕飕的气息——地下的建筑往往如此。但是这股气息里面夹杂的，却有一种很特别的感觉。纳蒙托尔在门口愣了一会，然后熄了手里的火把，闭上眼拼命想要抓住这种有些熟悉的感觉——冰冷中有点温暖，温暖里，还有一点点悲伤。  
如果不是一阵脚步声打断了他的沉思，他大概会在这里坐上好久。猛地睁开眼，他看到不远处的斜坡上，一个人举着剑冲了过来。  
拔剑已经来不及了，纳蒙托尔下意识地闪身，放出一个火焰咬噬。那家伙惨叫了一声，然而纳蒙托尔的背后却狠狠挨了一下——不知道什么时候，另一个拿着匕首的敌人已经在身后了。  
幸好有过一个人对付三个盗贼的经历，纳蒙托尔不慌不忙地一边往下面退去，一边扔火球，还给自己加了个护盾。就在他几乎退到下面的时候，忽然背后一阵风声。他在地上打了个滚，一支飞箭从他刚刚站的地方飞过去，钉进了墙里。  
还有一个人，而且是从两个方向夹击。纳蒙托尔有点怕了。这里面光线很差，地形又不熟悉，自己处于劣势。如果能有个人帮忙就好了，哪怕只是吸引开他们的注意力……  
帮忙？纳蒙托尔猛地想起自己还学过召唤鬼魂和骷髅的法术。但是他的召唤十有八九会失败，即使召唤成功，那些家伙也会很快不听自己指挥。  
犹豫之中，又一支箭飞来，射中了他的左臂。他疼得闷哼了一声，发现一个举着匕首的敌人已经到了近前。  
不管怎么样，赌一把吧。  
他使用了召唤咒语，一个鬼魂出现在那敌人背后。  
狠狠挨了一下的敌人转过头去对付鬼魂，他趁机后退了几步，拔出长剑扑向那弓箭手，弓箭手拼命往后退， 但是他的火球显然比对方的箭速度更快。几下以后，那家伙已经倒在血泊里。  
帮他消灭了一个敌人的鬼魂正在和另一个缠斗。已经打败了两个敌人，纳蒙托尔士气大振，挥剑砍倒了最后一个敌人。  
然后他迅速转向鬼魂，后退了几步，连火焰都准备好了——下面没了目标的鬼魂，大概就要开始攻击他了。  
不过出乎他意料的是，那家伙一动不动地悬在半空，沉默地看着他。  
他也沉默地看着那个鬼魂。  
鬼魂继续沉默地看着他。盯得久了，他居然从那张有点恐怖的脸上看出一丝迷茫来。  
纳蒙托尔慢慢地放下了剑，他这才意识到，这是第一次他真正意义上召唤成功——召唤物没有把自己当做敌人。  
就在他激动得甚至打算扑上去给那鬼魂一个拥抱之前，它“噗”地消失了。  
纳蒙托尔再次燃起火把。火光照亮了这废弃已久，被走私者当成了藏身地的所在。虽然到处都是灰尘和破败的物品，但偶尔能够找到的一些武器和家具，还是让他感受到了当年矮人文明的辉煌和强大。即使是一个杯子一个碗，都十分精致，大门的机关做得十分精巧，武器沉甸甸的，过了这么多年，刀刃和枪尖都还锐利无比。他捡起一根矮人长矛细细端详，有一股微妙的力量在冲击着耳后的某个碰触不到的部位，仿佛是脑海中的一扇门，被轻轻敲打。  
他不知道怎么打开那扇门，最后只得轻轻叹口气，把长矛背在身后。  
矮人的造物，一般都能换个好价钱。  
拿了要找的盒子，他离开了这个壮阔而荒凉的遗迹。


	5. 1.5 尼瑞瓦·二

赛德瑞斯的郊外向来空荡荡的，只有今天一反常态。如果不是因多利尔家的三位议员和前来投奔的将军和官员在此会面，恐怕除了在此耕作的几个农户，就再没什么人会出现在这里。如今，四下里驻扎了军营，很多哨兵在附近走来走去巡视着。  
一个大帐篷的帐门被掀开了，尼瑞瓦从里面走了出来，伫立在火堆前。暮光已近，双月的行迹慢慢在东天凸显。尼瑞瓦向着夕阳的方向虔诚合掌，跪了下来，向阿祖拉，黎明与黄昏的女神做了一段短暂的祈祷。  
明天的一战至关重要，尽管三位议员和他们的将军都觉得胜券在握，但尼瑞瓦行事向来越是自信，越是谨慎。他时时刻刻都在向阿祖拉女神祈求好运和庇佑，这时候更是如此。  
祈祷完毕，他转过头来，看着背后悄然无声出现的人。  
“沃林，”他点点头，“晚饭还满意吧？”  
“别这么客气，有我一口吃的就足够了。”  
“你可是达格斯家的少爷，别说乞丐才说的话。”尼瑞瓦大笑道。  
自从上次被人偷袭以后，两人就没什么可以互相隐瞒的了。沃林很爽快地说了自己的真实身份，而尼瑞瓦也没有做过多的隐瞒。两家族曾经也有结盟关系，虽然后来情势多变，分分合合，但是故交之情仍在；更何况两人聊了一段时间，发现彼此都很投脾气，十分谈得来。虽然认识时间不长，但他们已经开始觉得对方是自己的朋友了。  
“出来游历就是要多经历一些，乞丐也好，小偷也好，我都当过。”沃林满不在乎地说道，“当个一事无成的少爷，还不如自食其力的盗贼。”  
“要自食其力没错，但是盗贼可不是个好点子。”尼瑞瓦拍拍他的肩膀，“明天我们要夺取赛德瑞斯，想必将军们对士兵的命令，你也听到了。”  
沃林点点头。  
“我担心你在这里会受伤，你还是……”  
“我要留下来帮你。”沃林毫不犹豫地说道。  
“这毕竟只是因多利尔家族内部的事情。”  
“我现在不是什么达格斯家族议员的少爷，而是一个需要报恩的普通人。”他说，“我并不能够以达格斯家族的名义行事，但是我可以以一位骄傲的达格斯家族的成员的身份，以个人的名义，以我与你的友情之名——原谅我私自这么想——来协助你，尼瑞瓦。达格斯家族向来恩仇分明，如果不让我帮助你的话，那就让我太为难了。”  
尼瑞瓦点了点头：“你能把我当朋友，我还有什么可拒绝的呢？你的能力我见识过了，我相信你。”  
“如果有什么需要吩咐的，就让我去做吧，尼瑞瓦议员，我现在，在这场战斗里，听你的调遣。”沃林躬了躬身子，态度似乎有些玩笑，但是并不失真诚。  
“你有过作战经历吗？”  
“有过两次，和锻莫交手，我的一位哥哥带着我一起到前线去指挥作战。我从他那里学到了一些东西。虽然是十年以前的事情，但是他教给我的东西，我都记得很清楚。”  
“真不简单，十年以前……年纪轻轻就已经参与作战了。我那时候，还在给商队当护卫呢。”  
“这是你第一次指挥作战吗？”  
“是的，不过我也不是主要的指挥者，另外两位议员和赶来协助我们的将军们才是主力，我在这里只是协助他们，同时也得学点东西。”他说着转向了沃林，“如果你发现我有什么疏漏，务必要告诉我，我也要向你学习才行。”  
“不胜荣幸。”  
尼瑞瓦带着沃林和阿兰卓穿越军营，视察作战的准备工作，听取将军们的建议和策略。赛德瑞斯城内已经安排好了接应，旧家主撒德一家的势力已经众叛亲离，他们甚至不需要全力进攻，便可以借助内应一举夺取失地。只要赛德瑞斯主城到手，其他很多城镇的守军也会归降。  
“尼瑞瓦，博尔威因议员有请，说要一起再次确认作战计划。”一个守卫忽然跑过来说。  
“博尔威因议员可真是谨慎，计划有变么？”  
“不知道，请您赶紧去他的营帐。”  
一旁的阿兰卓死死地盯着尼瑞瓦，尼瑞瓦转头看了看他，微微一笑，点点头，又转向沃林，“你继续巡视，如果有什么事，等我回来汇报给我。”  
“是。”  
尼瑞瓦带着阿兰卓走向博尔威因议员的营帐，“你还真是多疑，阿兰卓，我之前都没看出来，原来你比我谨慎多了。”  
“怎么，如果是你的话，你就带着他一起去了？”  
“那倒不会，只是，你看起来也太紧张了。”尼瑞瓦笑道，“别拿我当小孩子啦。”  
“我不得不谨慎一些。我还记得我自己还是小孩子的时候……那时候你是个婴儿，我每次抱你玩，我的养父和你的父母都紧张的不行。他们可不放心我了，因为我当时愣头愣脑的。但有时候，他们还不得不让我照顾你。要是不小心看到我让你爬到什么危险的地方，就会那么死死地盯着我看。母亲去世的时候，拉着我的手嘱咐我让我照顾好你这个弟弟的场景，我可还记忆犹新。”  
每次回忆起过去的事情，阿兰卓都会格外的絮叨——虽然平时他也不是什么话少的人，不过尼瑞瓦知道，只有在自己面前，这个踏实勤恳的人才会放开一些；其余的时候，他都会尽量沉默，认真完成自己的事情，就像所有的养子一样。

向来通晓军事，身经百战的博尔威因议员虽然年事已高，又在之前的刺杀当中负了伤，但仍旧执意要亲自指挥战斗。尼瑞瓦和法尔甘议员拗不过他，只得看他全副武装起来，做好上战场的准备。夜袭的时间定在凌晨三点，到了准备行动之前，博尔威因一个盹都没打过，自始至终都在死死盯着自己的作战地图。  
“你未免太紧张了，老弟。”打了个盹醒来了的法尔甘伸了个懒腰，他看起来已经恢复了健康，只是也许因为这么多天来的颠簸，仍旧满脸都是倦色，“你的伤还没有痊愈呢。”  
“除了哀伤之城一役，我从未有过败绩，就是因为谨慎。而哀伤之城的陷落，一定程度上也是因为不够谨慎。”博尔威因严肃地说，“那一次惨败我仍旧铭记于心，今天是一雪前耻的日子，我可不能掉以轻心。”  
“那次失败不是你的错，你已经尽力了。如果不是你，绝不会有我们三个在这里碰面的机会。”  
被吵醒了的尼瑞瓦揉揉眼睛，从铺盖卷上爬起来。掀开帐门看看外面的天空，知道时间差不多到了，他用水洗了把脸清醒一下，而另外两位议员仍旧在感慨哀伤之城的陷落。  
“小子，你醒了？我以为你要睡到最后一刻。”博尔威因看了一眼尼瑞瓦，他和尼瑞瓦的父亲故交不错，听说父亲活着的时候，就整天被他打趣。  
尼瑞瓦笑了笑，“我可比不上叔父您，劳累了两天还这么有精神。”  
“我这几天给你说的，你都记着了？等会可记得用上。”  
“当然记得。您讲的那些对我太有启发了，以后还得请您多教导才行。”  
“你可真会说话，这点和你的老爹一点都不一样，他的脾气拧着呢……哎，想不到老伙计就那么走了，他明明是最年轻也最优秀的一个。”  
“逝者已逝，请您也不要为过去的那些事太难过了。”尼瑞瓦说着，集结的号角声已经在帐外吹响，他掀开了帐门，“我不会比我父亲做得差的。”  
几个魔法光球悠悠地飞上了天空，在城墙附近转了几个圈，紧接着，城墙内也有同样的光球出现在视线里。  
一阵喊杀声仿佛从无人之地倏然发出，瞬间火光照亮了赛德瑞斯的四面八方。城墙的守卫正困得东倒西歪，有些人已经靠着墙睡着了，听到敌人的袭击，赶紧一跃而起，准备防御攻城器械之物。然而他们很快就发现自己错了，根本没有什么攻城器械，城门已经大敞四开，三位旧议员的士兵潮水般涌入内城，城主大厅瞬间岌岌可危。  
几乎没有什么伤亡地攻入了内城，尼瑞瓦身先士卒，一路冲入负隅顽抗的敌阵。他手里的双斧上并没有太多的血迹，相反，更多的人看到他凶猛的样子，都不得不退避三舍。  
“我们同属因多利尔家族，本为手足同胞，为了倒行逆施的撒德一家而手足相残愚蠢之极！”在尼瑞瓦提议下安排的喊话的士兵们站在屋顶上，法术的协助让他们的声音能够传遍全城，“放下兵器吧！三位议员会宽待所有被撒德愚弄控制的兄弟姐妹！”  
即使是博尔威因也不得不赞叹这一招的奇效，城中守备军的士气本就低落，自从这些喊话在城中回荡起来，更多的人就地投降，甚至连城主大厅的门都已经被人放了下来——原本制定的一系列攻打主厅的计划都用不上了，三议员所率领的军队涌入城主大厅。  
然而进入大厅以后，所有人都傻眼了——撒德家的伪家主和亲信们并未在这里，大厅里空无一人，只有几个吓傻了的侍从和侍女。他们动员了所有的士兵去搜寻，在城中没有找到他们一丝一毫的踪迹，城外的哨兵也没有见到他们的身影。藏宝室里面的宝物也大多不翼而飞，可以想象，刚开始攻城的时候，他们就已经带着财宝逃之夭夭了。  
博尔威因狠狠跺了跺脚，“明明我在每个城门的必经之路和交通要道都布置了哨岗，怎么会让他们跑了！”  
“也许他们还藏在城中。”法尔甘咳嗽着说，“再派人去找！藏匿任何撒德家人及亲信的……咳咳……都要按窝藏罪处理！”  
尼瑞瓦站在他们背后，一声不响地低头思索着，这时候有人在他背后拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“尼瑞瓦。”  
“沃林？”他惊喜地回过头，看到身上占满了灰尘和一些血迹的沃林·达格斯，正笑嘻嘻地看着他，“你没事吧？”  
“我好得很，我其实一直在帮着喊话的士兵施法。没什么敌人给我杀，这是我唯一能帮忙的。”  
“少杀点人总是没错的。”尼瑞瓦说，“不过，撒德他们都跑了，哨兵没有看到他们，连城中投降的士兵都说没见过他们。”  
“虽然这不是因多利尔家原本的主城，但是都已经过了这么多年了，他们有足够的时间挖个密道了吧？”  
“如果有密道虽然可以逃向城外，但也不会太远，别忘了，城外的要道也有哨岗，他们怎么……”说了一半，尼瑞瓦眉头一皱，两手用力一拍，“我知道了！”  
“怎么？”  
尼瑞瓦急急忙忙地抻着脖子四下看了一圈，没有见到阿兰卓的身影，洛尔西也不知道在哪里。他略一沉吟，转向了沃林。  
“我们驻军的时候，你还记得有个农妇说到被废弃的锻莫城市么？”  
“记得，她说之前锻莫在这里很猖獗，凯莫都不敢在那附近农耕。但是后来因多利尔家族的主城移到赛德瑞斯，赶走了那一小撮锻莫，他们废弃了附近的城市，迁移到别的聚集地去了。”沃林说着，露出一副恍然大悟的表情，“你是说……”  
“锻莫早于凯莫定居在威洛斯之地，有些城下有锻莫的废弃城市，连哀伤之城都有一个。我想，也许赛德瑞斯附近的地下，就有他们的旧聚集地。沃林，你去找到我之前命令他们在驻地下过标记咒的那一队法师，让他们赶紧用召回咒，回到原地，快点找到那个废弃矮人城市的入口！”  
“我这就去。”说着，沃林在脚下的地面下了一个标记——这些标记和召回的传送，经常用于传送信息，看起来沃林对此也了如指掌。  
看着沃林跑出大厅，尼瑞瓦对两个老议员说了自己的想法，他们两个纷纷表示赞同。  
“你们两位在这里守着，我带一队人去找矮人遗迹，一定要把他们揪出来。”  
“我也要去。”博尔威因坚持道，“你毕竟还年轻，我怕你中了埋伏。”  
尼瑞瓦想要劝他，但是一旁的法尔甘冲他摊了摊手，摆出一个无奈的表情。尼瑞瓦只得点点头，什么都没说。  
于是，尼瑞瓦陪同着博尔威因一路离开大厅，这时迎面浑身沾满血迹的阿兰卓正气喘吁吁地赶来。  
“报告博尔威因议员，东城已经全部收复。”  
“好样的，”博尔威因招了招手，“带上你的手下，跟我们来，去找撒德那一家子混蛋。”

刚出城没多远，尼瑞瓦就看到了远处一个升腾的魔法光球。虽然现在天已经放亮，但是那一看就知道是无数法师的力量聚集起来的光球格外耀眼，让人不可能不注意到。  
“看起来他们找到锻莫城市的入口了。”尼瑞瓦往那边一指，“快过去！”  
尼瑞瓦的身后跟着两个举着因多利尔旗帜的士兵，他身先士卒冲在前面。年老的博尔威因虽然站在两只瓜尔兽拉的车上面，也被他远远甩在后面。  
一小队精兵突入这不知名的矮人城市，那一队先到的法师，包括刚刚赶来的沃林，也随他一起进去。留守在门口断后的阿兰卓试图劝说博尔威因不要进去，但是老头固执得像一只老瓜尔兽，说什么都不肯改改主意。  
两队人先后进入了阴冷潮湿的地下城市，点亮了残存的火把灯盏。这是尼瑞瓦第一次进入矮人的城市——森然的石壁和精致严谨的建筑，让它看起来比凯莫的城市更加恢弘雄伟。尽管地上的部分已经坍塌，地下的厅堂房屋也东倒西歪，但是那些尚未损坏的部分，仍旧能够让人联想到这里曾经的繁荣和辉煌。  
他们一路小心探索着，打倒那些突然出现的矮人蜘蛛和机械球。虽然牢记自己进入此地的任务，但尼瑞瓦的注意力还是无法不被这里的一切所吸引——起伏盘旋的通道，金碧辉煌的大门，高耸的石楼……在底下建造这一切要花费的时间和人工，是凯莫难以想象的。如果不是掌握了机械的力量，是无法创造这一切的。  
“锻莫真是可怕的对手。”尼瑞瓦感慨道，“这一切，我想都不敢想。”  
“他们的战斗机械也很惊人。”沃林说，“我之前进入过一个矮人城市——是尚有锻莫居住的城市，不是弃城。那里面……比这个还让人吃惊。尤其是他们的那些战斗机械，硬是把我们打退了出来。如果是凯莫和人类的城市，一旦被攻破了大门，一般都是无力回天的。可是锻莫，他们就有这个本事。”  
“如果他们能把他们了不起的机械用于和诺德人作战，恐怕当时诺德人的吼声威力再大，也无法踏入威洛斯半步。”  
“哈，锻莫还责怪我们凯莫当时诺德人来袭的时候，没有全力抵御，反而还在跟他们抢地盘呢。”沃林摊了摊手。  
尼瑞瓦回头看了他一眼，“他们说的也不是没道理。”  
“哈，我刚想说，可是又不敢说。没想到你先说了。”  
“有什么不敢说？”  
沃林耸耸肩：“我听到那个锻莫俘虏这么说的时候，只是轻轻点了点头，就被我父亲一顿臭骂，说我怎么能够赞同敌人的立场，谴责自己的族人。然后那个锻莫就被他们给处死了，我还被罚清理草场一个月哪。”  
尼瑞瓦忍不住笑出声来，刚想继续说点什么，这时候一个哨兵报告，说他们和法尔甘议员派出探查城主大厅密道的前哨军已经汇合，这里的确是有一条密道直通赛德瑞斯。  
“我猜测的没错，看起来他们肯定在这里。”尼瑞瓦一捏拳头，“博尔威因议员，您觉得我们是不是分头去找比较好？毕竟这里地方太大，又有很多难以探查的角落。”  
“我明敌暗，我们不可以分开。让法尔甘派来的人到另一个方向去就行了。”博尔威因命令道，“再派人出去安排一下，这附近要严加防守。”  
又往前走了没多远，忽然从斜上方的暗角里面有一阵机械的响动。本以为又是普通的矮人蜘蛛，尼瑞瓦刚想叫人上去清理，忽然几支明晃晃的金属弩箭呼啸而来。  
“是矮人弩炮！”沃林惊叫道，“快用盾挡！这东西一般的护甲是挡不住的！”  
重甲士兵纷纷上前，竖起手里的盾牌，然而又一阵箭雨飞落而下。其中几支正向博尔威因议员飞去。尼瑞瓦两步窜上前去，挥动手斧挡开了一支飞箭——那弩箭劲道逼人，愣是打得他手心发麻。  
左手一横把另一只弩箭挑上了天，还没来得及转身又有一个擦着耳朵斜刺了下去，擦得耳朵边缘生疼，尼瑞瓦刚刚侧过身子拨开刚落下来的几个，一只劲弩冷不防地钻入了他的腿。尽管穿着重甲，还是一阵钻心的疼；他差点就失去了平衡，但还是尽力稳住身体，挡在博尔威因面前。  
法师和弓箭手开始向上放火球和箭矢，一小队士兵冲了上去，吸引开了它们的注意力——幸好那些东西还都是机械，只会攻击靠近的敌人。然而不知道为什么，总有几只最长最粗的弩箭，接连不断地飞向博尔威因议员。随着士兵举着火把攀爬而上，上面的情形也逐渐可以看清——有一个巨大的固定的弩车在蜿蜒走道的最顶层，一个巨大入口的附近，几个模模糊糊的人影正在操纵着它攻击博尔威因议员！  
“上面有人埋伏！”尼瑞瓦喊了一声，“博尔威因议员，您赶紧站到它的射程之外！”  
“往前走！前面是射击死角！”沃林说，“尼瑞瓦，你快上去！”他喊着，挥手放出闪电击碎一个弹跳过来的矮人蜘蛛。  
尼瑞瓦看了一眼唯一一条通向弩车的走道，那里已经被撒德家的护卫队守住了，两方正在激战，看起来一时半会是上不去的。上下扫了一眼，尼瑞瓦微微一点头，甩手扔下左手的手斧，抓着一旁的石壁，窜身而上，踩着走道的边缘，直接跃上了上一层。挡开两支箭，他一眼扫到了上一层地上扔着的矮人长剑，索性甩手把手斧投掷向了两个转来转去的矮人弩炮，那些被击碎的机械噼里啪啦跌落下来，尼瑞瓦躲开金属碎片，一扯斜上方垂下来的藤条，抄起长剑，用剑尖点地当做支撑，翻身跃上了弩车所在的一层。  
“哈，身手不错。”守在弩车旁边的人冷冷一笑，把弩车瞄准了尚站立不稳的尼瑞瓦，“不过辛苦你这么拼命地上来，只要一下，你就得下去了。”  
弩箭尖啸着飞向了尼瑞瓦，却擦着他的脸飞了出去——他直直往地上一躺，躲过了攻击，紧接着打了个滚，跃起身来，向面前穿着精灵铠甲的人举起了长剑。  
一颗头滚落而下，在走道上弹了几下，掉落在博尔威因脚边。  
“好样的，尼瑞瓦！”议员大喊，“这家伙就是图利尔·撒德！”  
“那个自称家主的家伙？”  
“没错，他还有个妹妹，把她也找出来，我们就赢定……”  
博尔威因议员的声音在一瞬间凝固了，自下而上的一道寒冰穿过了他的喉咙，还未等尼瑞瓦和一旁的沃林有什么反应，又一阵大面积的寒霜席卷而来，好几名士兵都惨叫着摔倒在地，沃林上前扶住博尔威因，给他加了一道魔法防护的时候，那老人的双眼已经失去了神采。  
尼瑞瓦几步跃了下来，“博尔威因议员！”  
“我和这里的几个治疗师守着他，你快带着法师下去，那里有一队战斗法师！”沃林低声说，“快去！”  
尼瑞瓦跳下高台，躲开了飞上去的一道冰霜，无数的闪电却击中了他。他给自己加了个法术反射，挥剑冲向了面前的一个女精灵法师——就是她刚刚射出了那个冰柱！尼瑞瓦双眼仿佛喷射出火焰一般，大吼着直冲上去，背后无数闪电噼里啪啦的声音把他的吼声衬托得格外低沉，还有那些紫蓝色的光芒，照亮了他愤怒的面容。  
二十分钟后，尼瑞瓦提着撒德家的另一个继承人的人头，缓步走上了台阶。群龙无首的敌军纷纷溃散，有的直接跪了下来请求宽恕。尼瑞瓦什么都没说，只是一步步走向了博尔威因。  
那年老的议员已经没有了气息，但是双眼没有闭合，仍旧直直地看向前方。尼瑞瓦把那两颗人头放在他的面前，用手掌慢慢闭合他的眼睑。  
“叔父，您这次，的确一雪前耻了。”尼瑞瓦低声说。  
虽然和这位长辈相识不过短短几天，然而此时此刻尼瑞瓦的心情却十分沉重——每次博尔威因议员说起他的父亲，都像是说起自己的亲兄弟一样，他也的确像教导自己的亲生儿子一样，教导尼瑞瓦一切有关战争的事情。只是这样的相处太过短暂，转眼之间，他便又失去了一个亲人。  
擦了擦眼角涌出来的泪水，尼瑞瓦知道现在不是哭的时候。他派人去搜捕撒德的残余兵力和他们带走的财宝，然后自己跪了下来，替死去的议员简单地祈祷了几句。  
“尼瑞瓦议员，我能理解您的心情，但是也请别太难过，想想我们的战功吧。”有手下劝他道，“至少您打败了撒德家的两个人。”  
“也许这算是值得高兴的事情吧。”尼瑞瓦叹道，“事到如今，恐怕也只有自相残杀，是唯一大快人心的事情了。”  
说完，他挥挥手，指挥着一小队士兵，保护博尔威因的尸体，缓缓退出了矮人城市。


	6. 1.6 纳蒙托尔·三

胳膊上的伤疼得难受，虽然用了治疗法术，也没有痊愈。纳蒙托尔是一路抱怨着回到战士工会的。不过面对哈兹法特，他还是没说多余的话，只是沉默地把盒子交给了对方。  
得到了想要的东西，哈兹法特很爽快地给了他一张纸，说上面有他需要的信息，叫他带给凯尤斯。他还给了纳蒙托尔一个钥匙，让他有机会的话去探索一下那个矮人遗迹下面几层。  
“说不定有什么宝贝呢，要是有什么特别的东西，出手前带给我瞧瞧。”  
纳蒙托尔点了点头，“我想问问，你知不知道……矮人是怎么消失的？”  
“那是个迷题。很多人都想解开这个谜，但是……至今还没有什么确切的结论。神庙说他们是因为他们的亵渎之举，最后被审判席摧毁。”哈兹法特一摊手，“这说法听起来真敷衍，不是吗？”  
“那，凯尤斯让我问的那些……”  
“关于尼瑞瓦因教团，我只知道尼瑞瓦因是古代凯莫的一位英雄，尼瑞瓦的重生。关于第六家族，也就是达格斯家族相关的信息我倒是知道得更详细一些……”  
尼瑞瓦……达格斯家族……听到这两个词的时候，异样的感觉从纳蒙托尔的心头涌上来，和在南墙酒吧和矮人遗迹里出现的感觉极其类似，但转瞬即逝，他刚想再问什么，哈兹法特一副懒得解释的表情指了指那张纸，“你们想知道的具体细节我都写在纸上了，你回去读读吧。”他说着抓起羽毛笔，“现在我要开始工作了。”  
纳蒙托尔不喜欢读东西，尽管他学过法术，也读过书，但是长久以来的体力活已经让他忘了阅读的感觉了。现在即使面前只是一张小小的纸页，他都觉得心烦，打开看了看，他又把它揣起来了。  
这件事也许和我没什么关系，这是凯尤斯的命令，把这张纸给他不就得了？纳蒙托尔吹着口哨过了桥。交了差之后就可以好好休息一下子了。  
打开凯尤斯家里的门，发现那老头正在迷迷糊糊体验斯库玛带来的幻梦呢——手里攥着烟斗，却像是拿着剑一样到处挥舞。纳蒙托尔耸了耸肩，把拿到的纸页在桌子上放好，自己脱了外衣往床上一躺，没多久就鼾声大作。  
“全能，全知……”一个声音在他的梦里响起，一个无比陌生，而又有些熟悉的声音。  
他在发现自己正在跟随着一个戴着金色面具的高大的人，摇摇晃晃路过无数死去的人，然而一切布置都像一个婚礼一样盛大。他听见嘈杂的人声，但没有一片嘴唇在动。  
“无上，不朽……”  
声音回荡在耳边，那种莫名的熟悉感，像极了在矮人遗迹里体会到的，但是他怎么都抓不住那种缥缈的感觉。他想要用力呼吸，但是胸膛一动不动，仿佛没有生命一般。而带领着他的高大的人和每一个他所经过的人形——不知道那是死人，还是雕像——谈笑风生，仿佛他们都是活的一样。  
“成神是多么甜美的事情。”  
仿佛是耳语，又仿佛是那金色面具之人的自言自语。他忽然觉得愤怒，恐惧，想要喊出声来，但是自己没有呼吸，也就发不出声音来，他的舌头只是无力地颤抖着。  
接下来的梦境模糊了，然而他并没有睡多久，就发现自己正汗津津地躺在凯尤斯的床上。  
“你做噩梦了？”凯尤斯恢复了常态，看起来斯库玛的劲儿早过了。  
“啊，是的……我刚刚……”纳蒙托尔对凯尤斯描述了梦中的情况。  
“也许这只是个梦，也许这预示着什么，但是……这让我很担心。”凯尤斯盯着他说，“在晨风，如果你做了奇怪的梦，神庙会觉得你疯了，他们会把你关起来。如果你觉得你的梦有什么特殊的含义的话，他们会觉得你是预言家或者巫师，也会把你监控起来。”  
纳蒙托尔缩了缩头。  
“所以最好的办法就是，守口如瓶。”  
“好吧。”  
“下面我们来谈谈你替我找到的信息，你做的很好，纳蒙托尔。”  
“多谢。”仍旧被梦中的奇怪感觉所影响，纳蒙托尔有些心不在焉。  
“你看起来没什么兴趣？”  
“我……”他抓抓头，“好吧，我觉得这是你的事情，我不该多窥探不是吗？间谍我虽然没当过，但是不要随便窥视上司的秘密，这我还是明白的。”  
“这是我的事情，但也许……也和你有关系。”凯尤斯把那纸在手里晃了晃，“你真的没看？”  
“我主要是……懒得看。”他很诚实地说。  
凯尤斯大笑起来，“也许现在你还不需要知道什么。不过告诉你，千万别随便对别人说你在探寻尼瑞瓦因和第六家族的事情。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为神庙禁止有关尼瑞瓦因预言的一切。”  
纳蒙托尔一拍大腿：“又是神庙，你能不能给我说说这个神庙都是做什么的，为什么什么都管！我在赛洛迪尔的时候，九圣灵的祭司可没这么多事儿！”  
“大概那是因为九圣灵不是现人神，也不统治赛洛迪尔。”  
“现人神……啊，我记得神庙的一个祭司说过，什么‘活生生行走在人间的神灵’，就是这样？”  
凯尤斯点点头。  
“就像是……塔洛斯？”  
“不，塔洛斯不在这人世间，不是吗，你见过他出现在你的面前么？而且他也有官方记载的死亡时间，这个纪元的第三十八年，尽管也许死亡对他来说就是成神，但是他的的确确不是在这人间活着的神。”  
“这么说，审判席这三位神灵，是我们能够看到，触摸到，并且能同他们对话的？”  
“没错，以他们本身的形态，不假托任何化身。就像永存的君主一样，一直活着，不朽，不变，法力超群，时时刻刻统治着整个晨风。”  
梦里的那个金色面具仿佛又出现在他面前，那个浑厚的声音在头脑中回荡。  
——“全能，全知，无上，不朽。成神是多么甜美的事情。”  
“成神……是多么甜美的事情……”不知不觉当中，他已经复述出梦中的话语。  
“什么？”凯尤斯一愣。  
“没什么，我只是想问，审判席三位神灵……”纳蒙托尔十分好奇地盯着凯尤斯：“他们都是谁？”  
“维威克，阿玛莱西亚，索萨·希尔。”  
这三个名字仿佛小小的钟锤，依次敲打在纳蒙托尔的心上，回荡起他无法理解的音符。他的嘴唇轻轻蠕动着，“尼瑞瓦的重生……第六家族，达格斯……审判席……”他用几不可闻的声音念叨着这些名字，这些照理来说他是第一次听说，但是却同时又无比确信自己曾经听说过，甚至是烙在心里的名字。把这些名字关联起来，仿佛能从中找到什么提示，但又模糊得让人无法理解。  
片刻，他终于向凯尤斯伸出手来，“我能再看看哈兹法特给你的笔记吗？”

纳蒙托尔从来没想到自己也会去主动读书。当然了，他小时候曾经尝试过好好读书，然而在学校里他一向都是被老师责骂的那种学生。并不是因为他贪玩，实在是因为他的的确确不明白那些东西。老师拎着耳朵教他也不能让他多听进去几个字，久而久之，也就懒得管他了，他也懒得多用心下去了。  
但是现在，他捧着几本淘来的旧书，坐在凯尤斯的桌子边上，借着如豆的灯火看的津津有味。这些书是哈兹法特的笔记上面提供的书单，里面记载了有关第六家族被摧毁的事情。哈兹法特的纸条本身其实很简短，只有大概说了一下达格斯家族在红山之战当中因为背叛而被摧毁，但他们的领袖并未死去，而是生活在红山之下，拥有着邪恶的力量，等待苏醒和复仇。  
而那几本书当中，无一例外地全部提到了尼瑞瓦的名字。  
“凯尤斯，这几本书记录的内容，有些奇怪。”  
“哪里奇怪？”  
“锻莫是当年凯莫的一个家族吗？这个说不通吧。”他指着《第一议会战争》那本书说道，“我觉得他们想说的是，第一议会当中的矮人家族……或者矮人议员？我没有理解错什么吧？”  
“历史记载总是有矛盾和谬误，更何况，已经是那么多年的事情了。”凯尤斯一边吃着月亮糖一边说，“记忆错误，掩饰或者夸大，誊写中的纰漏，有意或者无意的虚构……到了现在，没人知道真相是如何的了，历史就是这么回事。”  
“虽然这三本书里面都说，第六家族同矮人持有同样的宗教信仰，而战争的开始都是因为宗教信仰的不同……”纳蒙托尔觉得自己脑子从来没这么清醒过，也从来没对历史这么上心过，“为何被说成是叛国罪呢？因为他们和兽人以及诺德人结盟吗？第四本书就更奇怪了，它说其他五大丹莫家族的领导人因为贪图力量，谋杀了尼瑞瓦，这个和之前的几本书完全不是一回事……喔，我甚至还不知道，为什么凯莫会变成如今的丹莫呢？据我所知，当年的凯莫难道不是和我们傲特莫外表更相似吗，怎么会变成了灰色的皮肤……嘿，凯尤斯？你在听我问话吗？”  
因为月亮糖的缘故，凯尤斯正在盯着天花板出神。  
“去问莎恩·格拉-马兹格。”迷糊了半天，凯尤斯终于说出一句话来，“她是个兽人，一个很聪明的兽人，你在法师公会可以找到她。”  
“什么……”  
“她知道有关尼瑞瓦因教团的事情。”  
“可是……”  
“这是你的下一个任务。”  
说完凯尤斯梦游一般地推开门，走了出去。  
纳蒙托尔举起来的手停在半空中，停了足足有半分钟，然后他终于重重地叹了口气，无力地放下了手臂。凯尤斯是指望不上了，他看起来也什么都不知道，纳蒙托尔想着，又一次扫了一眼那几本书。它们静静地躺在那里，展示了自己所包含的全部知识，却又什么都不能告诉他。  
虽然有点不情愿，但是怀着一股自己都无法理解的好奇心和探究的热情，纳蒙托尔顶着大雨跑到了法师公会，在地下一层找到了那个兽人法师。  
“啊，尼瑞瓦因教团是我的研究专长，但是你得先帮我做点事情。”  
就知道是这样。纳蒙托尔点点头。  
“到安德拉诺祖先墓穴，去给我找一个头骨。”  
纳蒙托尔咽了口口水。进入别人家的墓穴，怎么听起来都是件可怕的事情。虽然莎恩很贴心地给了他一把附魔的武器和一些卷轴，但是他仍旧感觉胆战心惊。  
走出巴尔莫拉没多远，雨停了，阳光很是耀眼，照在身上暖暖的。这样要不了多久，湿了的衣服就能干透了。纳蒙托尔觉得心情还不错太坏，至少比刚才淋雨的时候要好多了。虽然要去墓穴，但是想想里面也无非就是骷髅鬼魂之类，他也不是特别担心。自从自己能召唤鬼魂，他就觉得这些东西也没什么太可怕的地方了。为了给自己打气，他甚至召唤出一个鬼魂带在身边，没事儿就冲它自言自语。  
“你说，我最近做的梦，和那些奇怪的感觉，到底是什么呢？我好像很熟悉那些名字，但是想不起来到底在哪里见过。”  
“我真不清楚到底是怎么回事，最近不管是法术还是武艺都莫名地有了长进，而且无论是头脑还是手指，都灵活起来了。”  
“我都不知道自己怎么会对这些……什么第六家族，尼瑞瓦因预言，那些乱糟糟的晨风历史感兴趣，我之前可从来都不关心这些。真想不通这是为什么。”  
鬼魂当然不会回答什么，只能静静地听着，然后到了时间就消失回湮灭当中。  
于是纳蒙托尔又召唤出一个骷髅带在身边。  
“其实在晨风也不是什么坏事，虽然这里的人不那么友好……”  
刚说了一半，他忽然看到不远处的山路上，一个丹莫摇摇晃晃地走过来，他赶紧闭了嘴。那人走近他，眼神空洞，仿佛磕了斯库玛一样。  
“第六家族正在红山之下醒来，达格斯·乌尔会重振丹莫的荣耀。”  
“你在……说什么？”  
“我是入梦者，达格斯·乌尔大人的仆人，我带来他的预言，红山之下，他已经醒来。”  
他说完，摇摇晃晃地走向了巴尔莫拉的方向。纳蒙托尔抓了抓头。  
达格斯·乌尔，红山之下……听起来好像和哈兹法特的笔记说的是一回事。他转过身去叫住那个自称入梦者的人，“你能多说说第六家族的事情吗？”  
对方看着他，忽然勃然大怒：“你是达格斯·乌尔大人的敌人！”这样喊着，他抽出匕首扑向纳蒙托尔。  
纳蒙托尔一头雾水地躲开，还没等他决定是要让这家伙冷静一下还是攻击他，身旁的骷髅已经冲向了袭击者。那入梦者的身手不怎么样，很快就被打倒在地，临死前他仍旧嘶吼着一些纳蒙托尔不是完全能听懂的话，直到躺在血泊里一动不动为止。  
擦了擦剑上的血，纳蒙托尔有些沮丧地看了一眼地上的尸体。最近发生的奇怪事情有点多，多得让他一时间无法完全理解。

拿到了他需要的头骨以后，纳蒙托尔试了试自己刚学会不久的传送咒。出发之前他在法师公会那里下了一个标记，听说这个咒有多远都可以把人传送回标记地点。站在阴森的墓穴里面，纳蒙托尔小心地施了一次法，不过什么都没有发生，又试了一次，还是没有动静。他有点沮丧，大概也是因为在墓穴里面阴森的环境里压抑得难受，他忽然觉得十分暴躁，想都没想，抓起一块碎骨头来高高举起，打算把它摔在地上泄愤；然而手还没松开，他整个人突然被光圈笼罩起来，紧接着便出现在了法师公会底下的大厅里。  
然而手里的动作已经没法停止了，那块骨头被用力砸在地上，发出很大的声响，然后弹起来，砸在了一个杯子上。陶土的水杯掉在地上摔成了两半。所有人都用看疯子的眼神盯着他看，除了那个卖咒语给他的法师。  
“我忘了告诉你，召回咒如果不熟练的话，可能会出现延迟传送的情况。”  
“谢谢你现在告诉我。”纳蒙托尔有点没好气，这个水杯他是得赔偿了——幸好不是什么值钱的东西。  
刚拿到莎恩给凯尤斯写好的资料笔记，纳蒙托尔就迫不及待地读起来。这次的信息很多，莎恩说明了有关尼瑞瓦因的很多细节。大部分都是有关灰烬之民中流传的说法，说尼瑞瓦将要重生，驱逐大家族和伪神，使晨风重新回归旧有的传统。后面还有一首言语晦涩的诗，似乎是预言着尼瑞瓦因的到来。虽然那里的内容大部分看不懂，但是有一句话提醒了纳蒙托尔——“当入梦者为七诅咒而服务”，让他一瞬间就想起了路上遇到的那个怪人。如果这个入梦者和笔记里面说的是一回事的话，那么他已经亲眼见证了预言——无论那是怎样的预言，他还不能确定——的开始。  
凯尤斯看到这莎恩的笔记时已经清醒了很多，不过似乎还不想马上工作，而是把笔记收了起来。但是纳蒙托尔按捺不住自己的好奇心，催促他赶紧读完笔记以便告诉自己更多东西。  
“你好像很感兴趣的样子。”凯尤斯说，“之前你连那张小字条都懒得读完。”  
“是的，因为我遇到的奇怪事情越来越多了。我总觉得这件事和我有关。”  
“哦？”  
“听起来有点疯狂，不过……我有种很强烈的感觉，这些预言，甚至是过去很久的那些事情，似乎某种程度上跟我有关。”  
“是怎么跟你有关的？”  
被凯尤斯盯得有些坐立不安的纳蒙托尔摇了摇头：“我知道听起来很奇怪……我真的不知道是如何有关，但我就是有这种感觉，很强烈的感觉。而且我也感觉，事情不是这样的……不完全是笔记里写的这样。”  
凯尤斯笑了笑，“也许你的感觉是没错的。还记得我说过，是皇帝预见到了你的命运，才亲自下令把你送到这里来的吗？”  
“没错，我记得。”  
“你带给我的包裹，里面有重要的信息，我仍旧在尝试解开上面的密码。那些密码不是刀锋会常用的密文，看起来，是极为重要的文件，所以才会这样加密。也许等我解开那些密码，就会知道皇帝陛下的想法了。但是在此之前，你已经有了预感，觉得你和这一切息息相关。我想也许这和陛下要传达给我的意思是一样的。”  
“那接下来呢？”  
“接下来……你先别急，接下来的几天我会去研究一下莎恩给我的信息，然后告诉你下面的行动。这段时间里嘛……你去随便做点什么，赚点钱花。”  
“我以为刀锋会会给我工资的。”纳蒙托尔咧着嘴笑道，虽然他其实并不缺钱花，光是从矮人遗迹里面淘到的东西，就够卖一笔钱了。  
“只有涉及到公务才能给你钱，而且你有地方住又有饭吃，这还不够吗？”凯尤斯一挑眉毛。  
“好吧好吧，我只是开个玩笑，祝你和你的斯库玛好运。”纳蒙托尔挤了挤眼睛，“我这就去阿肯格桑德的下层看看有什么好东西了。”


	7. 1.7 尼瑞瓦·三

站在一个简单的墓穴之下，面对父母的遗骨，尼瑞瓦双拳攥得紧紧，指缝间都布满了汗水。他已经在这里站了一个多小时了，一声不吭，表情比墓穴里的氛围还要阴沉，仿佛随时会喷发的一座火山。  
背后的门被人轻轻推开了，阿兰卓走了进来，看到他这样，轻轻叹了口气。  
“尼瑞瓦……”  
“不必劝我，让我冷静一下吧。这里是唯一能让我稳定心神的地方。祖先的灵魂可以让我不会冲动继续做出傻事。”  
“你不能在这里呆上一天……更何况我们祖先的灵魂，根本不在这个坟冢里。”  
“没错！他们不在这里，他们在哀伤之城那边！”尼瑞瓦低声咆哮道，“连祖先的墓穴都被敌人所侵占，我的父母只能够在这个角落长眠，可是他们居然……”  
“你在这里说这些，只会打扰父母的安眠。”阿兰卓从背后按住尼瑞瓦的肩膀，用力捏了捏，“跟我出去。”  
尼瑞瓦按住了阿兰卓的手，慢慢转过脸来，英气的脸上满是藏不住的苦涩和无奈。阿兰卓用力地拥抱了他一下，使劲拍拍他的脊背。尼瑞瓦拖着脚跟着阿兰卓离开了墓穴。  
“就算你生气我也得说，你今天太失态了。”往回走的路上，阿兰卓忍不住说道，“你当着其他五位议员的面摔了杯子。别人也就算了，法尔甘议员也在场，你知道你走了以后，他们都如何评价你么？”  
“我是太失态了，不过那些评价我不想听。”似乎仍有一点余怒未消，尼瑞瓦大声抱怨道，“是啊，别人也就算了，那几个新议员，窝在赛德瑞斯过惯了清闲日子，他们不赞同我，我也就认了。但是法尔甘议员他怎么会如此不思进取！他在外面躲了三十多年以后辛辛苦苦赶回来是为了什么？就是为了继续在赛德瑞斯这座孤城里面等着看因多利尔家族灭亡？至少我的父亲想要的，可不是这个结果！”  
“至少还有伊莱涅恩支持你……他和他的叔父可真像。”  
“他的叔父……哎，如果博尔威因还活着就好了，如果是他的话，肯定能够说服法尔甘的。”  
“其实我看，洛尔西似乎也很支持你，只是她还不是议员，又是法尔甘议员的女儿，帮不上你的忙。而其他三位嘛，与其说是反对你，不如说是墙头草，只是顾虑法尔甘议员的威望随声附和而已。”  
“所以我今天才会那么愤怒……虽然我的举动太失礼，但是我也该让他们知道我的决心！”尼瑞瓦握紧了拳头，“已经快五年了，我不知道法尔甘要等什么，等到什么时候。如果我们再不去夺回失地，只怕别的家族要先下手为强了。德莱斯和哈拉鲁家族，早就打着要吞掉因多利尔的算盘。最近听说他们私下有些举动，你也是知道的。可是我不管怎么解释，法尔甘就是不听！”  
阿兰卓摊了摊手。  
“我承担起父亲和母亲留给我的责任，你知道，阿兰卓，他们对我和因多利尔家族有如何的期待。”  
“我当然知道，我有幸能够亲自听到父亲的教诲，他的话我永远都不会忘记。”阿兰卓说，“但是父母教导我们的，除了这些责任，也有谦和和忍耐。”  
“我们已经忍耐多久了？我想不出为什么要继续忍耐下去。”  
今天的天边只能看到一个月亮，星星很多很亮，照亮了山间并不平坦的路。尼瑞瓦故意很用力地踏步，仿佛每一步都踩死一个敌人一般，在土路上溅起一路灰尘。  
“你这样像小孩子一样赌气也无济于事，真的想要做成什么事的话，就行动起来。”  
“我已经私下里和那些议员谈过了，甚至派人贿赂过其中的一个，我也找过洛尔西让她劝劝她的父亲。这些事你都知道的，阿兰卓，你看，我还能如何行动？结果今天的投票我的建议还是被反驳了，而且法尔甘根本一点面子都没给我留。我的确很失态，但是他那样说话，难道就比我的所作所为要好很多吗？”  
庄园的院墙已经出现在了眼前，阿兰卓拍了拍尼瑞瓦的胳膊，“先别想那些了，今晚我们好好一起喝一顿。”  
尼瑞瓦勉强地露出一个笑容，推开了大门。这时候一个侍从跑过来，说有客人在会客厅等着尼瑞瓦。  
“客人？叫什么名字？”  
“沃林·达格斯。”  
“沃林！”尼瑞瓦惊喜地叫了一声，“他回来了？阿祖拉在上，真没想到！我这就去见他！”  
“确实是意想不到的事情！”阿兰卓也露出了欣喜的表情，“快点准备好苏加玛和菲林，今天可以彻底喝个痛快了！”

尼瑞瓦等人夺回塞恩瑞斯以后，沃林在城中住了大概半年左右的时间，然后就辞别了尼瑞瓦和几位议员，继续北上游历。后来他给尼瑞瓦写了封信，说自己回到了父亲的领地安德莱西斯。尼瑞瓦还给他回了很长的信。他本以为沃林的游历结束了，就再也不会离开达格斯家族的领地，更是从来没想到沃林还会回来。如今又要见到老朋友了，欣喜之情暂时掩盖了白天的种种不快和愤怒。  
刚一推开会客厅的门，沃林旋风一样冲上来，给了尼瑞瓦一个结结实实的拥抱，当然尼瑞瓦的回应更是热情，勒得沃林喘不上气来。  
阿兰卓也和沃林互相拥抱，之前在城中的半年时间相处，他对沃林的不信任已经彻底烟消云散，现在他们之间也是无话不谈的朋友。不管是尼瑞瓦还是阿兰卓，都发自内心地觉得，沃林的身上有一种特殊的吸引力，不只是因为他的聪明和礼貌，而且莫名地，人们会愿意信任他。  
此时的沃林看起来比之前成熟了许多，四年多没有见面，尼瑞瓦十分惊叹于他明显可见的成长。  
“我的朋友，我真是太激动了！”尼瑞瓦拉着沃林来到餐厅，已经有上好的酒，以及许许多多的菜肴摆上了餐桌。尼瑞瓦亲自替沃林满上一杯酒，三人碰了杯。a  
“为再次会面而庆祝！”沃林说，“我真高兴又能见到你们。”  
“你又出来游历了？这次打算去哪？恐怕威洛斯你已经探索得很充分了，该到别的地方去看看了？”阿兰卓问道。  
沃林苦笑了一下，舀了一勺汤，“我其实还不知道。我之所以又离开了安德莱西斯，是因为我和父亲之间，有一些不愉快。”  
听沃林讲了他和他父亲的分歧以后，尼瑞瓦哭笑不得地点点头：“看起来我们是同病相怜。我和老议员法尔甘之间，也有些不愉快，而且也是跟家族事务有关系。”  
尼瑞瓦和阿兰卓你一言我一语地说了白天发生的事情，沃林把酒杯往桌上重重一放：“所以说，老人就是靠不住。到了年龄的家主就该退位了，不管哪家都一样！”  
“法尔甘可不是家主，因多利尔家的家主还空着呢。”  
“不过听起来，法尔甘议员和家主可没区别，而且权力似乎更大一些。”  
尼瑞瓦无奈地点点头：“他的资历最老。”  
“虽然夺取赛德瑞斯都是你跟那位牺牲了的老议员在出力。”沃林撇了撇嘴，“不过你们家族内部的事情，我还是不多说了的好。”  
“你还跟我说这种话。”尼瑞瓦笑道，“如果你有什么想法，尽管告诉我，如果能帮上我的话，我简直感激不尽。”  
“抱歉，我真的没有什么想法。虽然我很想帮你，但是我毕竟对这一切都不熟悉。”  
尼瑞瓦看着他的眼睛，慢慢地咧起嘴来，“你的眼神里，明明就写着你有想法。”  
“好不容易见了面，先不谈那些让人发愁的老头子吧。”沃林笑道，“我们说点有趣的事情。”  
“什么有趣的事情？”  
“比如，和锻莫女议员睡觉的事情。”  
阿兰卓抻了脖子，眯着眼看着他：“好久不见，你可越来越让人吃惊了。怎么，打算跟锻莫联姻么？”  
“我想都不敢想，我要是和一个锻莫结婚，就不是被罚清理草场那么简单了，恐怕我就得被我父亲当草料喂了瓜尔兽。”沃林苦笑道，“而且她是个议员，又是锻莫的新总工程师卡格瑞纳克的姐姐，就算跟凯莫联姻，也不可能轮到我。”  
“总工程师？”  
“类似于大祭司的职位，你知道，矮人是不信神的。”沃林解释道，“我和卡格瑞纳克关系不错，从他还不是总工程师的时候我就认识他了，没想到他的姐姐还挺漂亮，虽然年纪不小了。”  
“他不介意你跟他姐姐睡觉？”  
“那是他姐姐，又不是老婆。”沃林笑道，又看了一眼沉默的尼瑞瓦，“怎么，你倒像是很介意的样子。”  
尼瑞瓦摇摇头：“我只是觉得有些不喜欢锻莫。我记得我告诉过你哀伤之城的陷落。”  
“没错，我知道这个。不喜欢锻莫是很正常的，其实我家族里面大部分人也不喜欢他们。但是我就觉得他们没大家形容的那么糟糕。虽然他们经常和凯莫发生战争，但是仔细想想，其实大家族之间，北部的游牧部落和大家族之间，也还不是经常有摩擦？说起来我倒是更讨厌哈拉鲁家族一些。”  
“这话我举双手赞成。”  
三人大笑起来，再次举起了酒杯。  
这次酒宴可谓尽兴，尼瑞瓦回到卧室的时候，已经醉醺醺的了。阿兰卓酒量不如他，已经被人抬了回去，倒是沃林看起来不像是喝了很多的样子——他的酒量惊人，这一点尼瑞瓦是早就知道的。  
尼瑞瓦换上了睡袍，解开束发的绳子，一头银色长发散下来。他很惬意地伸了个懒腰，坐在了床边。  
忽然有人敲响了房门，他打开门，发现是沃林。  
“怎么，还没聊尽兴吗？”尼瑞瓦笑着把他让进了屋子。  
“当然没有，你这是要睡了吗？”  
“有些累了。不过你如果还要聊天，我自然奉陪，明天的会议……就让它见大衮去吧。”  
“会议？跟那些讲不清楚道理的老头子的会议？”  
尼瑞瓦无奈地点点头。沃林关严了房门，坐在床对面的椅子上。  
“我来就是要说这件事。”沃林的表情逐渐严肃下来，“我思来想去，觉得还是得跟你说说我的想法。”  
“哈，我就知道，你是有想法的，快告诉我。”  
“我觉得你不会想不到的，只是你……下不了决心吧？”沃林眯起眼睛。  
尼瑞瓦想了想，“你是说，莫拉格帮？”  
“聪明。”  
尼瑞瓦摇摇头：“这个办法只会让因多利尔内部人心惶惶，我曾经想到过这个方法，但是……太冒险了，而且我的确不想用这样的手段。我不想要法尔甘议员的命。”  
“那么，你和那些统兵的将军关系如何？我指的是，不只是你作为议员亲自统领的那部分人，而是因多利尔家族的主要军力。”  
“你是让我策动军队？”  
“前提是你要有把握自己能打赢。”沃林低声说，“战争，尤其是胜利的许诺对于将军们来说，可比金钱对于议员的诱惑力还大。如果加上被挑衅却不能还击的耻辱……”  
尼瑞瓦一拍手，“我想到了一个办法，大概就是你要告诉我的。”  
“英雄所见略同。”沃林笑道，“不过如果是你的话，可能不会下太重的手。”  
“的确不会，但是我觉得，只要有一点意思就够了。”  
“希望因多利尔家族的将军们足够血性。”  
“我倒希望这样的举动，能够激发法尔甘议员的血性。”尼瑞瓦苦笑道。  
沃林轻轻摇着头：“不会的，相信我，那绝不可能，有些人，只有尝到自己的血的滋味，才明白什么叫血性。”

两个月后，当法尔甘议员面前第三次挤满了来自毗邻波拉诺拉的一些城镇的居民时，他那一向没有表情的脸终于显现出了愤怒。  
“哈拉鲁家族真是欺人太甚！我这就派出使者去波拉诺拉和他们交涉。”法尔甘大声说，“你们放心好了，他们对你们的劫掠不会持续的。”  
“可是他们的损失，哈拉鲁家族可不见得会愿意吐出来。”一位将军轻声说道。  
“我会让他们吐出来的。”  
“能吐出来的话，就不是哈拉鲁家了。”伊莱涅恩哼了一声。  
坐在一边的尼瑞瓦安静地看着这一切。自从上次吵架过后，他就避免和法尔甘过多的交流。事实上，他觉得他们之间已经没什么可交流的了。  
不过现在这个时间点，他不得不站出来说话了，这也是计划的一部分。于是当伊莱涅恩和法尔甘开始争执平民的补偿问题的时候，他站了起来，清了清嗓子。  
“作为家族的议员，理应保护好市民，然而哈拉鲁家族屡次派人骚扰边境，抢掠财物，因多利尔家族的军队却只是坐视不理，这本身就是失职。”  
“你这话什么意思？”  
“没有别的意思，法尔甘议员，”尼瑞瓦微笑道，“我觉得，作为一位议员，我有责任补偿这些民众的损失。不论哈拉鲁家族是否肯退还抢掠的财物，我都愿意出钱来帮助受到骚扰的市民。既然不能在战场上洗刷这样的耻辱，至少我不想让因多利尔家族治下的平民忍受我们的无能而带来的痛苦。”  
法尔甘议员张了张嘴，似乎想争论什么，但还是没好气地哼了一声，“既然你愿意的话，那再好不过了。”  
送走了那些感恩戴德的平民代表，尼瑞瓦又找到了准备出发去波拉诺拉的使者，把他带到了自己的会客厅。  
两天后，使者在会议中汇报了哈拉鲁家族的反应——他们不但不承认自己有过派兵劫掠因多利尔领地的行为，还口出狂言，说那些匪徒也许是强盗之流，连自己的民众都保护不了的因多利尔家族，还不如赶紧灭亡了的好。  
还没等尼瑞瓦说什么，伊莱涅恩已经忍不住了，开始对着法尔甘喋喋不休，坚持要攻打波拉诺拉。  
“那里本来就是我们家族的领地，如今把那几个小城夺回来，也是理所当然的！”  
法尔甘议员咳嗽了几声，摇摇头：“我说过，现在最重要的是休养生息。我们家族弱小，如果贸然发动战争，后果将不堪设想。这句话我说了无数遍，我不想再重复了。”  
“就算不想要主动进攻，至少应该多布置一些兵力，提防着哈拉鲁家族的劫掠吧？”尼瑞瓦说，“难道我们就任凭他们胡作非为？”  
法尔甘议员虽然看起来很不情愿，但还是接受了尼瑞瓦的提议。  
越来越多的军队被布置到了波拉诺拉的边境，而哈拉鲁家族蛮横的态度，也在整个赛德瑞斯流传开来，尤其是军中，每次说到这件事，大家都咬牙切齿。  
看到因多利尔家族军队的集结，哈拉鲁家族也在波拉诺拉聚集了相当数量的士兵。边境的局势愈发紧张起来。  
某个浓雾弥漫的深夜，驻守边境的哨兵向守将报告，说发现了疑似哈拉鲁家族的军队的动向。  
“哈拉鲁的军队？有多少人？”  
“因为大雾，暂时还未查清楚，看起来人数很多，正在向我们这边推进。”  
“他们是要趁雾偷袭吗……”守将皱着眉头，来到哨塔以外，然而大雾弥漫，什么都看不清楚。  
召集了几位将军商议了一下，大家似乎都赞同出兵抵挡。然而考虑到法尔甘议员的命令，又不敢轻举妄动。就在他们都犹豫的时候，忽然门开了，尼瑞瓦带着阿兰卓走进了屋子里。  
“尼瑞瓦议员！您怎么在这？”  
“我听说发现了哈拉鲁军队的动向，有些不放心所以来看看。”  
几个将军简要地给他说了一下当前的情况，尼瑞瓦没有丝毫的犹豫，直接建议出兵御敌。  
“但是议会的命令……”  
“你们不用担心，现在是哈拉鲁家族先有的行动，我们只是反击而已。”尼瑞瓦拍了拍自己的护手，握紧了拳头，“另外，如果法尔甘议员找你们的麻烦，只要推倒我头上就行了。”  
“但是照理来说，您不能直接指挥……”  
“所以，就任凭哈拉鲁打我们一个措手不及吗？”阿兰卓打断了对方的质疑。  
“我其实并不是在指挥谁，只是提出一个建议而已。说实话，你们不是也很犹豫吗？”尼瑞瓦说，“虽然哈拉鲁家族狂妄无礼，不但劫掠边境平民，还诅咒我们家族灭亡，但是碍于法尔甘议员的决定，却又什么都不能做。你们难道不也想要夺回失地吗？今天既然哈拉鲁给了我们这个机会，我们又为什么不趁机一雪前耻？”  
几位将军都沉默了，所有的目光都集中在尼瑞瓦身上。  
“至少现在，你们是这支军队的领袖，如果你们下令进军，我尼瑞瓦就是第一号先锋。”尼瑞瓦走向门边，他的脚步话语都缓慢而坚定，“以阿祖拉之名，我愿为祖先的土地流尽最后一滴血！”  
一位将军抽出了腰间的钢剑，另一位也摘下了背后的战矛，紧接着是一阵刀剑出鞘的声音。没有什么值得犹豫的了，今夜就是因多利尔家族经历了三十多年的磨难和苦楚之后，最辉煌英勇的反击之战的开端。  
在因多利尔大军的奇袭之下，熟睡中的波拉诺拉被打了个措手不及。漫天的火球照亮了半个夜空，尼瑞瓦身先士卒，手里的战斧劈斩开一条血路。火光把他金色的盔甲映照得闪闪发亮，所有人都能看到那个金色的身影，他仿佛神助一般，有着无穷的力量。  
天光放亮的时候，哈拉鲁家族的军队已经尽数撤出了波拉诺拉。但是尼瑞瓦完全没有退兵的意思，反而一鼓作气，率兵一路向西推进，十几天时间内夺取了莫拉格马尔和苏兰以及几个小城镇。哈拉鲁家族被这样风暴般的袭击打击得手足无措，只能连连败退。因多利尔家族的大获全胜同时也鼓舞了他们的几个盟友家族，包括索萨家族在内的几个小家族也联合出兵，联军一路把哈拉鲁家族的军队逼退至黑檀之心和哀伤之城才作罢。  
尼瑞瓦率兵在夺回的领地上驻守了几个月，等到一切都稳定下来，才回到了赛德瑞斯。就在回程的路上，他接到了消息，说法尔甘议员已经因病辞去议员的职务，由他的女儿洛尔西接替议员职位。  
接下来的议员例会中，六位议员全部赞同因多利尔家族整备军队，主动进军夺取失地的提议。首战有功的尼瑞瓦担任将军，开始制定进军计划。  
“恭喜你，这一下子，一切都按照你的计划发展了。”沃林对满脸喜气地回到家里的尼瑞瓦说，“法尔甘议员还算识相。”  
“这也多亏了你的帮忙。”尼瑞瓦拍拍他的肩膀，“这主意有一半都是你出的。”  
“要是按我的想法，非得流点血才有效果。你这人就是心软。结果没想到，居然还是奏效了。”  
“得了吧，派自己的议员直属军队假扮哈拉鲁家族士兵劫掠平民，就已经很过分了。”尼瑞瓦往椅子里一靠，“杀人的命令我可下不了。”  
“也不是那么过分，反正你都把钱还回去了。”沃林说，“说实话，我真心佩服你的做法。”  
“是吗，谢谢你这么说。”尼瑞瓦笑道，“但这也是没办法的办法，下不为例。”  
“如果不用这种手段那是再好不过了。”沃林说，“有些遗憾之前我的身体状况欠佳，没能欣赏你的胜利。但是接下来，我可得跟着你，看看你是怎么重振因多利尔家族的。”  
“但是，达格斯家族那边……”  
“你不用担心我，我自然有我的安排。”沃林微笑着走向尼瑞瓦，在他的椅子边弯下身子来，“现在我要做的，就是跟你多学习一些东西。”  
“跟着我能学到什么？”尼瑞瓦笑着反问。  
“很多东西……”沃林缓缓地说，“最重要的就是，如何让一个软弱而衰落的家族，恢复昔日的强大和繁荣。”


	8. 1.8 沃林·二

沃林擦了擦头上的汗水，站在小山丘上，望向面前的低地。那里就是龙沼，曾经是德莱斯家族和因多利尔家族领地的边境，但现在已经被锻莫彻底占领了。他们在这里修筑起了巨大的城市，很大部分都露在地表，远远就可以看到那暗金色的尖顶。  
这一路赶来，虽然路程不远，但因为此地处于梅法拉山脉的一侧，地形崎岖，着实费了沃林一番功夫，才找到这个矮人聚落。  
刚一靠近入口，两个矮人球就冒着蒸汽堵在了门口。不过还好它们没有攻击的意思，只是停在那里，身处机械手臂拦住去路。  
“我这里有卡格瑞纳克大人的邀请函。”沃林拿出一张纸晃了晃，门边有个小镜子一样的东西闪了闪，过了一会，矮人球让开了去路，城市大门也缓缓开启。沃林刚走到门口，一个矮人机械就咯吱吱地靠近前来，黄铜色的手臂做出一个“请”的姿态。  
跟着矮人机器人走下一道冗长的走到，又进了一个黄铜门，又绕了两个圈，就在沃林几乎快晕头的时候，他发现自己已经进入了一个布置舒适而豪华的房间里了。他坐了下来，发现桌上已经准备好了茶水和点心。他笑了笑，喝了一口冒着热气的茶水，这似乎是矮人特有的，用某些地下植物或者昆虫制成的茶，仔细看去，似乎还有隐隐约约的萤光。  
他之前曾经在矮人城市里作客，但那几次的聚落都算不上城市，只是些小镇子罢了，和现在的这座无法同日而语。沃林想着，又拿起一块点心，看得出来是真菌制品——矮人似乎比凯莫还喜欢蘑菇，他每次和矮人一起吃饭，最后最深刻的记忆都是满嘴蘑菇味。  
吃了一块点心，一个大胡子的矮人就已经晃晃悠悠出现在他的背后了。  
“沃林，好久不见了！”  
他站起身来，热情地握了对方的手。  
“卡格瑞纳克，真高兴见到你。”  
“我也一样。”身材比沃林还要高大健壮的卡格瑞纳克的胡子一抖一抖，笑得十分开心。沃林从来不明白为什么他们会被称为“矮人”，如果这些大块头都是矮人，那自己岂不成了侏儒了。  
两人叙了叙旧，不出所料地，卡格瑞纳克和以前一样，跟沃林讲了一大堆有关他的最新发明和研究成果——沃林从来没听懂过这些，当然，他的脸上一直保持热情洋溢的微笑，并且很感兴趣似的，在适当的时间追问几个概念不明的问题。  
卡格瑞纳克习惯性地用手指捋着自己头上几根又短又粗的麻花辫，深褐色的头发经常油光光的——卡格瑞纳克对此也表示很苦恼，即使经常清洗，也难免会被矮人油弄脏，即使戴上帽子也没有好多少。  
“你这么急切地见我，恐怕不止是要听我讲机械铸造吧。”卡格瑞纳克最后终于意识到自己说的太多了，这样总结道。  
“机械铸造是很迷人的事情，就像魔法一样迷人。如果我不是面对一大堆头疼的事情，我愿意花上一天来听。”沃林说。  
“哈，你有什么需要，就直接说吧。”  
“也许你听说过也许没有，南部沼泽的银矿问题……”  
卡格瑞纳克一摊手。  
“好吧，简明扼要，达格斯家族的家主调停两个城主之间对于银矿的争端的方式是，求助于诺德人的干涉。”  
“那可真是不幸。”卡格瑞纳克扶了扶右眼上的小镜片，这动作让他看起来至少比他的实际年龄老上五十岁。  
“虽然现在还没有结果，但是达格斯家族内部对诺德人的态度分歧十分极端，我觉得这件事迟早会引发大乱子。”  
“所以你是想要向锻莫求助？”卡格瑞纳克皱了皱眉，“如果是前国王还在，也许还有得谈，但是我们的新君，杜马克，似乎不大喜欢凯莫……应该说是很不喜欢。他比他哥哥脾气犟多了”  
“我知道。但是，虽然锻莫和凯莫之间有些不愉快，如果我们面对的是诺德人，那么怎样的不愉快都可以烟消云散。”  
卡格瑞纳克重重地叹了口气，“这些事情真麻烦，你要不然和我姐姐谈谈吧，我对政治的事情还了解得不够透彻。不过，如果你需要矮人机械用的话，我倒是可以帮你弄到一些。”  
“哦，那就太谢谢你了！”沃林微笑起来，“还有，多谢你的建议，桑楚娜奇女士如果有时间的话，我一定要跟她谈谈。”  
“她最近在忙着新君即位以后的各种杂事。不过还好，你知道我们的大部分事务都是议会掌握，所以应该很快就结束了。”  
“她最近在哪里？”  
“我不知道，不过我很快就要离开龙沼，到红山去一趟。等我见到她，一定会帮你安排见面的。”  
“时间不等人，”沃林捏着杯子，轻声说道，“你知道，那银矿，我宁可和锻莫平分里面的矿产，也不想让诺德人拿走一个矿石。我听说，你们在天际的同胞，可是吃了诺德人不少苦头的。”  
卡格纳瑞克无奈地长叹了口气：“桑楚娜奇其实很想说服国王去进攻诺德人，而不是凯莫。我很赞同她，但是显然抢夺凯莫的城市比进攻诺德人要更有利。况且，陛下似乎十分想要夺回哀伤之城下面的巴姆兹-阿姆斯尘德大厅。当然也只是想想而已，哀伤之城可不是那么容易能到手的。”  
“锻莫之前有过一次进攻哀伤之城并且驱逐了凯莫家族的军事行动……”  
“那也是有凯莫的其他家族合作，才成功的，而且最后哈拉鲁家族背信弃义，仍旧不肯把大厅还给我们。也许是因为这个，陛下才格外看不惯凯莫。”  
沃林低头沉吟了一会，忽然露出一个胸有成竹的微笑。  
“这些事，我会接下来跟你和桑楚娜奇议员，也许还有锻莫国王陛下，详细交谈的。”

几天后，收到了吉尔沃斯·达格斯连续两封加急信件的沃林没有按照原计划停留在龙沼等待矮人的答复，反而转头朝向帕拉洛瑞斯，因多利尔家族刚刚收复不久的城市进发。  
他内心之中是很乐意去找尼瑞瓦的，如果不是因为考虑到不能离开达格斯家族太久，他也许就会在这六年之中一直留在尼瑞瓦身边，看他一点点收复因多利尔家族的失地。有的时候沃林忍不住觉得，如果自己不能够在达格斯家族有所作为的话，一定会毫不犹豫地加入因多利尔家族——看着尼瑞瓦一路旗开得胜，要比每次回到达格斯家族，看着那些无能之辈的吵吵嚷嚷让人舒服多了。  
但是他并不是轻易善罢甘休的人，尤其是此事和自己的家族有关。无论怎么说，他们家是唯一一支尚以达格斯为姓的部族，最古老的血脉让他感到莫大的骄傲。仅凭着这样的骄傲，就足以促动他奔波大半个威洛斯，寻找可靠的盟友。  
在找矮人商谈之前，他去过一次瑞多然的领地，不过很快就发现瑞多然似乎面临着内部的动荡，于是他很识趣地离开了那里，甚至没费心去拜访一下黑光之城。德莱斯家族则似乎不大放心他这个达格斯家的小辈，虽然回去后的这几年里，他也积攒了一定的威望和人脉，但仍旧不是什么说话有分量的人。德莱斯家族向来不会冒这样的险，更何况他在德莱斯家族结识的朋友要么重病缠身，要么已经战死沙场。他知道自己没法指望德莱斯。  
唯一的希望就只剩下因多利尔家族，虽然这听起来也很困难，但是值得一试。尼瑞瓦是他出门游历这些年来结识的最重要的挚友，他在因多利尔家族停留的时间也超过他拜访任何一个朋友所花费的时间。  
眼看就要到达帕拉洛瑞斯了。离得老远就能看到城外驻扎的军营，而且看起来营地里面十分热闹，似乎有什么庆典一般。所有人都围在一起，天上还飘着一圈使用浮空术的法师。  
从人群附近挤进来，守卫看到是尼瑞瓦的朋友，就没有阻拦他。他往前挤了挤发现根本挪不动，也使用了一个浮空术。飘在半空，他看到面前的沙地上，尼瑞瓦和一个比他看起来壮硕许多的凯莫大汉在比试摔跤。  
人群里爆发出一阵又一阵的欢呼，几个法师一激动起来扔了满天的光球。两人都赤裸着上身，抓着对方的胳膊，在死死较劲，脚下扬起一阵又一阵的沙尘。  
“加油啊！”  
“尼瑞瓦大人！尼瑞瓦大人！”  
“喔喔！！”  
沃林在乱喊乱叫的人群里扫了一圈，有几个他认识的人，不过他没上前去，而是从一大堆浮空术的法师头上飘了过去，找了个最好的位置饶有兴味地观看比赛。  
壮汉虽然看起来个头很大，但似乎技巧不如尼瑞瓦。尼瑞瓦每次被险些摔倒的时候，都能马上掌握好平衡，然后甩开对方的纠缠，争取一个对自己有利的姿势。  
“喔啊啊啊——”壮汉又一次扑上去，尼瑞瓦一蹲身，避开了他最直接的冲撞，然后两手夹紧他的腰。  
他发出一声咆哮，那吼声几乎能让人联想到诺德人的龙吼。  
壮汉在他的爆发力下，被结结实实地摔在尘沙里，人群中暴发出一阵暴风雨一般的呼喊。  
“尼瑞瓦大人赢了！”  
尼瑞瓦擦了一下头上的汗水，抹去脸上的沙土，摇摇晃晃地走下了场地。  
沃林落在将军的座椅旁边，对递水的侍从使了个眼色，接过他手里的水杯放在桌上，弯腰拎起一个满满的水罐，走向了尼瑞瓦。  
他迎着满脸兴奋与疲惫的尼瑞瓦大步走过去，看着对方炯炯发亮的眼眸凝视着自己，其中逐渐升腾而起的惊喜之色，他的嘴角按捺不住地划出一道笑容。他扬起手里的水罐，递了上去，尼瑞瓦一把接过，咕咚咕咚地大口喝着，汗水混合着水罐里流出的水，把他的胸口和长裤都湿了个透。因为刚刚经过剧烈的运动，他的浑身都散发着一股热气，一股让人靠近就忍不住觉得心潮澎湃的气息。  
放下罐子，尼瑞瓦用力拍了拍沃林的肩膀，差点没把他拍趴下。  
“太精彩了，朋友，太精彩了！”沃林抓着他的手，“我很少看到这么棒的摔跤比赛。”  
“只是玩玩而已，让你见笑了。”尼瑞瓦随意擦了擦身上的汗，把毛巾往桌子上一扔，拉着沃林走入帐篷里。进门的时候，沃林随手从帐门口摘下一件长袍，披在尼瑞瓦的身上。  
“谢谢。”尼瑞瓦一边穿衣服一边上下打量沃林，“每次很久不见以后再跟你见面，我都觉得你像变了个人似的。”  
“是吗，是变好了还是变差了？”  
两人大笑起来。  
“没见到阿兰卓？他去哪里了？”  
“他不在帕拉洛瑞斯。他还在赛德瑞斯。”  
“有机会的话，我也要去拜访他。”  
“不过……你怎么突然来了？有什么事对吗？”  
沃林笑了笑，“怎么，我就不能没什么事，只是突然来看看你么？”  
“真的？没别的事？”尼瑞瓦眼睛睁得老大，看着沃林。  
沃林盯了他好一会，拍着腿大笑起来：“我当然有事！不过……好不容易见了面，我们先别说那些诺德人的麻烦事吧。”  
“诺德人？”  
沃林歪歪头，然后轻轻地一笑，拿出来自哥哥吉尔沃斯的信，递给尼瑞瓦一封。  
尼瑞瓦大概看了一眼，点点头。  
“诺德人把你们的争议矿产地给没收了？”  
“说是代为保管，哈。”  
“所以让我猜猜，你手里的另一封信，说的就是达格斯家族的反应。”  
“你猜猜是什么反应？”  
“不用猜都知道，恐怕过不了多久，达格斯家族内部也要出现和当年因多利尔家族一样的情况了。”  
沃林的头慢慢低下去：“你是一位重要议员的继承人，我无法想象你当年所承担的责任和负担。我的父亲虽然也是议员，但我不但不是继承人，反而是被父亲和家主都不喜欢的一个无名之辈。但是即使是我这样的人，也希望能够为自己的家族出一份力。所以这段时间来，我跑遍了几乎整个威洛斯，就是希望……希望达格斯家族不要付出那样的惨痛代价。”  
“你应该先来找我的。”尼瑞瓦皱眉道。  
“你当时在进攻帕拉洛瑞斯，不可能帮上什么忙。”  
“现在可以了。”尼瑞瓦毫不犹豫地回答道。  
“尼瑞瓦……”沃林的声音有些发抖，“我知道这很难，毕竟你们还处于战争当中……这甚至不是你一个人就能说了算的，但是你有这份心，我就很感激了。”  
“别说这种话，这不只是为了我们之间的友情，而且还为了重建因多利尔家和达格斯家曾经的盟友关系。最近我其实一直在想，哈拉鲁家族和德莱斯家族绝不会坐视我这样夺回他们到嘴的肥肉。他们很可能会拉拢别的家族反击。我也正在努力和瑞多然以及泰尔瓦尼家族，还有像是莫拉或者苏尔这样的中小家族建立联系。”  
“莫拉一向是哈拉鲁的盟友，不过瑞多然应该更倾向于因多利尔。”沃林凝视着尼瑞瓦的眼睛，缓缓说道，“如果达格斯家族稳定下来，如果我能够在家族中占有一席之地，我保证达格斯家族也是你的忠实伙伴。我向你发誓。”

在帕拉洛瑞斯住了一段时间以后，沃林收到了来自矮人的来信，于是又马不停蹄地穿越了灰烬之地，去找卡格瑞纳克和两位同卡格瑞纳克谈过沃林的提议的矮人议员。好在这一次尼瑞瓦安排了因多利尔的守卫和向导护送他，免得他又碰上上次那样差点渴死的局面。  
威洛斯的每一片区域，只要有矮人居住，就会有卡格瑞纳克的研究所，因此他时常会在各地穿梭，忙他那些谁都不懂的实验。这一次见面安排的地点，是红山之下的一个小型图书馆。不过很可惜的是，卡格瑞纳克在见面的前一天，临时被矮人国王杜马克召唤，因此只能派手下的一位工匠大师伊格拉姆·巴甘代替他会面。  
不过沃林并不介意这件事，因为他知道卡格瑞纳克对于政治方面的帮助能提供的很少，他更在意的是两位矮人议员的到场。  
比苏安德·姆扎恩奇和沃林的老相好——虽然他们其实只一起过过两夜——桑楚娜奇来到了会客厅。虽然他们并未迟到，沃林仍旧等得满身大汗——一方面是因为心急，一方面也是因为这附近太热了。  
锻莫们的性格大多比较直接，这一点沃林早有心理准备，但还是被桑楚娜奇开门见山的否定打击了一下。  
“我是想要帮助你，但是国王陛下……”桑楚娜奇很遗憾地说，“而且这位议员，比苏安德，似乎也对此有异议。”  
“我所统辖的锻莫殖民地，在中部平原地区。”比苏安德说，“你既然是达格斯家族的人……”  
“我知道。但是那里难道不已经被你们所占领了吗？我们对此还有什么异议么？”  
“但是达格斯家族不断地派人进攻那块地方，他们在地上建起堡垒，还会放火焚烧我们的城镇。”  
沃林微微一笑，“我其实很反对他们进攻那一块矮人殖民地，他们的理由是那里适合耕种，但是我们都看到了，和你们拉锯战没有任何好处。我想他们坚持的唯一理由，就是诺德人喜欢这样。”  
“该死的诺德人！”  
“是的，该死的是诺德人，不是凯莫或者锻莫。”沃林的指节在桌上轻轻敲动，“如果我说，我保证你们在中部平原地区的利益，甚至可以接受你们把领地范围推进到古老关卡以北三十里，你们肯不肯……”  
“先别说这个，凯莫，我先问问你，你怎么向我们做出保证？你甚至不是议员。”  
“我现在不是，但是如果你们帮我，就不一样了。你们的国王不是很想进攻凯莫的领地吗？那就让他进攻好了，就进攻达格斯家族的主城纳西斯，再配合我演个戏。只要你们能几个人头交给我，从今以后，中部平原附近就再也不会有凯莫找你们的麻烦。”  
“谁的人头？”  
沃林微微一笑，抓过羽毛笔，在纸上写下了几个人的名字：达格斯家族的家主、家主手下的一个重要将领、三个倾向诺德人的议员——包括他自己的父亲。  
离开红山以后，沃林回到了南方。虽然他心里有点可惜，没能腾出时间来再跟桑楚娜奇睡一觉，但是眼下的事情，绝对要比和女人睡觉重要得多。  
等在安德莱西斯的吉尔沃斯听说了弟弟的归来，简直喜出望外，孤身一人大老远地迎出了城来，见到他的时候简直恨不得拉着他的手哭一场。  
“兄弟，你不知道最近事情有多糟糕！父亲几乎快要把我当成他的撒气桶了。”  
“既然我回来了，撒气桶就不是你了。”沃林满不在乎地说，“我听说，南部沼泽矿场那里，已经打起来了？”  
“是的，我在努力和格尔沃斯议员联系，但是他们似乎被诺德人围困了起来，情况不大妙。”  
“会有办法的。”沃林想了想，又问道，“你收到因多利尔家族的消息没有？”  
“昨天刚收到。好样的，沃林，你居然真的能借到援军。”  
“不仅有他们，还有锻莫。当然啦，表面看起来，锻莫的进攻只是趁火打劫。”沃林一仰头，得意地说道，“哦，兄弟们都怎么样，说动他们了吗？”  
“大哥现在似乎已经彻底没了主意，几个弟弟也都听他的，这事还急不得。”  
“他的事不重要，我要赶紧去见父亲才行。”  
“为什么？”  
“锻莫计划进攻纳西斯，”沃林的嘴角勾起诡异的弧度，“父亲对于达格斯家族如此忠心耿耿，怎么能不去亲自保护家主呢？”  
当夕阳的光线沉沉地洒入安德莱西斯的城堡，沃林才从一整天的暴风雨的洗礼中缓过一口气来。他行了个礼，轻轻关上门，转身走向了藤蔓伸展的石头窗台边，然后一步步穿过被夕阳照成深棕色的砖石走廊。  
他的大哥阿雷尼斯走在他身边，几次欲言又止，最后还是开了口。  
“今天你的表现可真让我吃惊。”  
“因为父亲那么骂我，我都没还嘴？”沃林一挑眉毛。  
“我觉得和前几天比起来，他今天脾气已经好多了。”  
“是吗，我真幸运啊。”沃林讽刺地笑道。  
阿雷尼斯叹了口气：“你不知道，他最近为了南部矿场的乱子，有多操心。”  
沃林勉强把几句讽刺的话咽了回去，转身看向自己的大哥，笑得四平八稳，“我虽然不完全赞成父亲的立场，但我能理解他的苦衷，也正是因为如此，我才建议他亲自去纳西斯，协助家主应付家族的变故。”  
“不过你的消息真的可靠吗？另外一位议员……计划在古老关卡起兵？”  
“百分之百可靠。我什么时候告诉过你们假消息？”沃林微笑道。他自然没说谎话，不过，他心里对此事还是有几分歉意的——古老关卡那位与他同谋的议员，这一次恐怕要受到点惊吓了。

三天后，当达格斯家族和诺德人的主要兵力集中向古老关卡，对付不听指挥的议员的时候，矮人与此同时出其不意地发动了进攻，兵力空虚的纳西斯顿时陷入了极大的混乱。  
听说这个消息，阿雷尼斯作为代理城主，赶紧集合安德莱西斯的军队，前去支援被包围的家主和几位议员。沃林坚持要和他一起去，而吉尔沃斯早就按照他们安排好的计划，在阿雷尼斯的食物里面下了让人昏睡的药物。  
几乎没什么悬念地，沃林在半途代替自己突然“生病”的兄长暂时掌握了安德莱西斯军队的控制权。大军转向了围困南部数城镇以及沼泽矿场的诺德军队。沃林胸有成竹地指挥着进军，一边派人给阿雷尼斯治疗——当然，治疗师也都是他和吉尔沃斯的心腹。  
诺德人听说是安德莱西斯的阿雷尼斯少爷带兵前来协助进攻矿场，几乎没有什么怀疑，就撤去了守卫。当然，当他们意识到事情不对的时候，已经来不及了。沃林的战斗法师部队一把火点燃了诺德人的营地——诺德人一向对火没什么抵抗力，此时此刻的沃林对这一点体会得非常深刻。  
他站在哨塔上，安静地看着大火熊熊燃烧，诺德人四散奔逃，被围困的在城镇和矿场里的格尔沃特议员军也开始有所反应，露出了满意的表情。  
“沃林少爷，阿雷尼斯少爷醒了。”忽然有个治疗师跑了上来，在他耳边说。  
“这么关键的时候……”沃林跺了跺脚，“不是让你们继续用药吗？”  
“那种药的效果是有限制的，超过一定的时间，效果会越来越差。”  
“那阿雷尼斯能够独立指挥军队么？”  
“一天之内恐怕都不行，但是他会越来越清醒。”  
“你们再换几种药，不需要让他昏睡，只要让他爬不起来就行了。”  
看着治疗师匆匆跑下去，沃林裹紧了斗篷，用浮空术慢慢地降回了地上。沼泽矿场中被困的军队已经开始进攻诺德人的营地，过不了多久，诺德人就会彻底撤出这片地方。但是沃林心里烦躁得很，愈发清醒的阿雷尼斯如果知道自己在南部沼泽和诺德人交战，接下来的情况会变的很糟糕。  
有那么一瞬间他甚至起了杀心，但是很快他就冷静了下来。如果能够拉拢阿雷尼斯，那几个弟弟就不是麻烦，否则，他要杀的人可不止这一个。  
“撤离此地，”想到这里，他下令说，“北上救援纳西斯。”  
就在沃林的军队在南部和诺德军交锋之时，因多利尔家族的援军在北部与诺德人和达格斯家族的联军交战，很快解开了古老关卡的围困。因为主城被困，联军没有后援，大败四散。  
当沃林及因多利尔军向被锻莫围困的纳西斯赶来增援的时候，锻莫已经开始悄然无声地撤退了，除了一点零星的交战以外，沃林和因多利尔家族联军几乎是兵不血刃地进入了纳西斯。沃林率先冲入了纳西斯城堡，满意地在家主议事大厅的餐桌上发现了他需要的那几颗人头。他迅速地找了两个心腹，把那些人头藏了起来。  
从地上散落的矮人尸体上砍下两个头颅，浑身沾着血迹的沃林出现在城堡阳台上，大声宣布锻莫已经被击败，然后把那两颗大胡子的脑袋扔了下去。  
士兵中爆发出一阵又一阵欢呼，沃林像一个英雄一样，被簇拥着来到了家主的议事大厅。  
“家主、我的父亲和另外两位议员都不知所踪，我们要赶紧找到他们。”沃林对众人说，“在此之前，得需要有个人来暂时代替家主之位处理事务。我建议把古老关卡和南部沼泽的两位议员请回来，请他们两位做出决断。我的哥哥身体不舒服，需要静养，这里的事情，就由我先负责处理。”  
两位议员来到纳西斯的时候，沃林的手下也“找到”了失踪的家主和几位议员的脑袋和尸身。沃林的几个兄弟听说了父亲的死讯，纷纷赶来了纳西斯。这些丧父的年轻人当中，顶属沃林哭得最为伤心，几次都几乎要背过气去。所有在场的将军和议员们，都忍不住鼻子发酸。  
“几位少爷，你们先不要太过悲伤。”在南部矿场被困了将近一个月的格尔沃特议员说，“这一切都发生得太过突然，请你们节哀。”  
沃林擦了擦眼泪，还在不断抽泣着，挣扎站起身来。  
“我知道……只是真没想到……”沃林摇着头说道，“蒙蔽家主，谋害议员的诺德人和向来心狠手辣的锻莫同时发难，才造成了今天这样的局面。我本以为……我本以为我和因多利尔家族的援军能够从干涉家族内部事务的诺德人手中救出两位议员，就可以让达格斯家族免受灾祸，想不到……”他痛苦地摇了摇头，散乱的黑发贴在脸上，面容十分憔悴，“谁会料到，锻莫居然趁火打劫……”  
他说这些话的时候，余光扫到了阿雷尼斯和几位旧家主的心腹将领的脸上——能够明显地看出，他们听到自己的这番话，是如何的震惊和迷惑。然而大厅中的大部分人，尤其是两位议员，都表情沉重，用力地点着头。  
“沃林，你也别太难过了，不管怎么说，这一次你立了大功。如果不是因为你，我们两个都要葬送在诺德人的手里，纳西斯恐怕也要被锻莫摧毁。”格尔沃特议员说，“你已经尽力了，达格斯家族的每个人，都会回报你的努力。”  
沃林深吸了一口气，揉了揉红肿的眼睛，转向了那些把期待或是迷惑的目光投注在他的身上的人们，用力地点了点头。他知道，虽然胜利的果实已经捏在手里，但一切还只是开始，接下来他需要为了保护自己的成功所做的一切，远比之前的付出要艰辛百倍。


	9. 1.9 纳蒙托尔·四

纳蒙托尔一路狂奔了很远，才终于摆脱死死盯着自己的一大群峭壁翼蛇。趴在石头台阶上几乎要背过气去，他才开始后悔自己没有乘坐巨型跳蚤来威维克城。  
明明卖收刮来的各种附魔武器和原料以及矮人制品就卖了上千的金币，居然还在乎这二十几个德雷克，把自己搞得这么狼狈。不过一想到那个重的要死的钥匙和矮人遗迹下面会喷毒的矮人蜘蛛——开什么玩笑，自己差点就死在那里——他就开始心疼这些钱了。  
看起来已经到达目的地了，面前这个看起来很宏伟的建筑应该就是威维克城的一部分，纳蒙托尔喘了半天的气，踉踉跄跄地走向面前那牙色的高大建筑。每一层的走廊之下，都挂着各种各样彩色的旗帜一样的东西，迎风摇摆。那些旗帜上有些是文字，有些是人形的图画。他慢慢踱着步，一个字母一个字母地读出上面的文字。  
“不错嘛，外来者，你还认识我们这里的文字？”一个丹莫沙哑的嗓音没来由地在背后响起，把他吓了一跳。  
“啊……这个……”纳蒙托尔忽然愣住了，自己从来没有学过晨风的文字，可是他居然认识那些奇形怪状的字母——如果不是这个人提醒，他甚至还没有意识到这一点。  
“我……我也不知道……”他抓了抓头。  
丹莫笑了笑，“看你的样子，第一次来维威克城？维威克大人的神圣城市，以他的神力造就的伟大奇迹。”  
“是啊，的确很了不起……”  
“既然是新来的，你一定对这里不熟悉吧？比如，要到哪里买东西之类的事情……”  
纳蒙托尔觉得有点感动了，这里的人大多冷漠而没有耐心，自己要是陪着笑脸去问，还有人不爱搭理，现在这个丹莫居然热情主动地给他指路。  
“啊，是的，我想问……”  
“我就知道你想问，跟我来，我这里有上好的月亮糖，价格不会亏待你的。”  
“……对不起，但是我想你误会了……”  
纳蒙托尔抱头鼠窜，一路逃进了离自己最近的一个大门里面。  
不止是虎人，连丹莫都能闻到自己身上的月亮糖味道了吗？纳蒙托尔一边走一边扯着自己的袖子使劲的闻。再这样下去，恐怕迟早有一天，自己得被当成毒贩或者瘾君子抓起来。纳蒙托尔无奈地叹了口气。  
看这里走来走去的大多都不是丹莫，看起来就是“外族区”了。纳蒙托尔看了看凯尤斯给自己的命令，首先要到外族区去找一个亚龙人，只知道他的名字叫做胡利亚，在这个全都是外族人聚集的地方，大概要费一番事了。  
一边走，纳蒙托尔一边抬头看向四周——很难想象一座城市居然大部分都在室内，在一个一层一层的楼里面。砂黄色的砖石，颜色诡异的挂毯，昏暗而漫长的走道……这里的一切都是自己之前在赛洛迪尔从未见过的。  
“嗨，你听说没有？”纳蒙托尔路过两个女人的时候，无意中听到她们在聊天，“最近发生的谋杀案。”  
“听说了，外族区也有受害者？”  
“三个呢，三个！”  
“天哪！维威克在上，这里可不安全，我得赶紧回去。”  
“你是瑞多然家族的，这本身就是件幸运的事……听说哈拉鲁区也有一个人死了，最可怕的是，两个协调者也被发现在哈拉鲁区被害死了。”  
“不管是谁做的……他们连神庙的守卫都杀？”  
纳蒙托尔停下了脚步，虽然觉得事不关己，但是一听说最近城市里出了谋杀案，他还是有点担心的。毕竟如果自己留在这里过夜——这是确定的事情了，因为现在已经将近黄昏——跟一个谋杀者共处一个区域，可不是一件愉快的事情。  
“请问，你们说的谋杀案……”  
“你不知道吧，外来者，”丹莫女人说，“城市里一共死了七个，光是外族区就有三个，哈拉鲁家那边有三个，竞技场还有一个。除了协调者以外，都是外来者。”  
“协调者？”  
“就是神庙的特殊守卫。”另一个帝国女人指向一个穿着金色盔甲，手持盾牌的守卫，“就是他们。”  
第一次仔细观看神庙守卫的头盔，纳蒙托尔只觉得脑门在轻轻地跳动，仿佛脑子里有什么东西要蹦出来一样，或者是在提醒他什么。他死死地盯着走到近前来的协调者，对方只是看了他一眼，那遮住整个面部的头盔让他无法窥知其后的表情。  
“看什么看，人渣！”  
帝国女人耸了耸肩，纳蒙托尔讪讪地转过头去。  
“千万别惹他们，他们很凶的，而且据说他们什么手段都敢用，比莫拉格帮还要狠毒。”她压低了声音。  
“我喜欢那套盔甲。”纳蒙托尔随口说道。  
“是很漂亮，因多利尔盔甲。”瑞多然家的丹莫说道，“只有协调者才被允许穿戴，其他人如果被发现私自使用的话，可是要挨罚的。”  
因多利尔……  
这种感觉的次数愈来愈多，越来越清晰，经常有些什么词，或者什么名字突然在纳蒙托尔的脑海里敲动一根细小的弦。那声响并不明晰，但是足够让他警醒。  
“啊，刚刚说到哪里了，谋杀案……对，谋杀案，一个丹莫女人，穿着普通平民的衣服，用匕首突然割断了受害者的喉咙，然后就一下子消失了。目击者是这么说的。”  
“天哪……”  
“她似乎专门冲外族人，和神庙的人下手，一个祭司据说也差点被偷袭了。”帝国女人说，“我现在可真怕死了，真想赶紧走。”  
“你可以去我那里住，别住这里了。”丹莫女人说着看了看纳蒙托尔，“你也要小心，傲特莫。”  
“谢谢提醒，女士。”

虽然有着谋杀案的阴影，然而纳蒙托尔却并不担心会有人大白天人这么多的时候蹿出来杀人。事实上他现在对自己的身手还是很自信的。打听了几个人以后，他在一间酒吧里找到了他要找的亚龙人，那可怜的家伙虽然是个莫拉格帮的杀手，但是为了恪守不知到底是什么的规则，仍旧被一个喝多了的丹莫辱骂纠缠。  
纳蒙托尔费了好大一番力气，才让那个丹莫闭嘴。  
“到我朋友的书店去，我在那里可以告诉你你要知道的事情。”胡利亚说。  
“那个丹莫为什么骂你？”  
“因为有些白痴觉得所有的外来人都应该是奴隶，尤其是亚龙人和虎人。他们简直见不得一个自由的亚龙人。”  
纳蒙托尔有点诧异奴隶制仍旧于晨风存在，虽然这件事是他早就知道的，但当他真的看到那个丹莫唾沫横飞地辱骂胡利亚的时候，他才觉得这件事的的确确有些恶心。  
当然，他还没看到真正的奴隶呢。在巴尔莫拉不经常见到奴隶，与帝国亲善的哈拉鲁家族倾向于不使用奴隶，以博得其他省人民的好感。  
在书店里，胡利亚给了纳蒙托尔一张字条，上面记述了关于灰烬之民的历史和他们关于尼瑞瓦以及尼瑞瓦因预言的说法。尼瑞瓦因预言，如同之前他所知道的那样，广泛流传在灰烬之民当中，据说只有了解了灰烬之民的历史，才能明白这个预言的意味。  
纳蒙托尔读了读那张字条，又看了一眼亚龙人。  
“因为神庙的缘故，所以大家族的势力才如日中天，而灰烬之民被赶往蛮荒之地？”  
“他们是这么说的，还有人说，过去尼瑞瓦还在的时候，灰烬之民在第一议会当中也有一席之地。”  
“看你写的这些，让我感觉好像是，尼瑞瓦因预言只不过是灰烬之民编造出来的，来描绘过去的盛世的……幻想。”  
“没有人知道这是真的还是假的，也许你说得对。我只是知道这些消息，我知道凯尤斯需要这些消息，于是就把它给你了。如果你愿意和我讨论，我很高兴，但是，我不能确定它的真实性。”  
“灰烬之民说，尼瑞瓦重生，是为了恢复传统，驱逐外来者，打倒伪神。”  
“没错。”  
“驱逐外来者……比如，我们这样的人？还有，帝国的驻军，和……刀锋会的间谍之类？”  
胡利亚摊了摊手，长满鳞片的脸上露出一个难以捉摸的表情来。  
“那可真是太不幸了。”  
“你好像很认真，朋友。”  
“我？哦，有一点吧，这毕竟是凯尤斯让我调查的东西。”  
“那也只是调查而已，不表示它就是真的。你永远不知道有些奇怪的人，为什么会把当地的一些迷信的说法看得这么重要，也许只是什么疯狂的学者，神经兮兮的谏官，给皇帝说了些胡言乱语。于是可怜的凯尤斯和你就要在这个鬼地方跑腿，不是吗？”  
纳蒙托尔点了点头，“不管怎么说，谢谢你的信息。”  
离开书店的时候，他的心情有一点复杂。不知道为什么，打从一开始听说这件事以后，他就认定这是真的，但是调查到现在，他又觉得这是件可怕的事情。一个传说中的英雄将要回归，就是为了把晨风搞得天翻地覆，打破所有的信仰，驱逐这片土地上所有不是灰皮肤红眼睛的种族，甚至把野兽人都变成奴隶，然后回归他们对于魔神和祖先的信仰——那东西在帝国看来就是死灵法术的一种。这件事听起来就十分诡异。晨风对于异族人的不友好他早有耳闻，但是从来没想过，有些人居然会对外族人仇恨到这个地步。  
这样想想，都觉得有些不寒而栗。  
纳蒙托尔一边往外走，一边回忆自己读过的东西出神。他想起哈兹法特的笔记上提到的四本书。仔细想想他觉得事情很是蹊跷。尼瑞瓦的第一议会当中，毕竟也包含了灰烬之民所谓“邪恶”的锻莫。如果从一开始就如同灰烬之民所说，尼瑞瓦的存在就是为了荣耀过去的传统，驱逐一切外来者，那么锻莫是如何成为了第一议会的一部分呢？还有神秘的第六家族，在非灰烬之民的记录中，似乎达格斯家族经常和锻莫相提并论，但是在灰烬之民的说法当中，似乎完全没有达格斯家族这回事一样。从一开始，凯尤斯让他调查第六家族和尼瑞瓦因预言，这两者似乎有什么联系。如果是这样，为何一直笃信尼瑞瓦因预言的灰烬之民，却对第六家族毫无描述？  
想这些事情想得出神，推开门的纳蒙托尔完全没有注意到，自己的背后，跟着一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影。

转过一道门走下一层，纳蒙托尔才后知后觉地发现自己走错路了，应该从前面出去，而不是再往下一层——他已经看到出水口了，再这么走下去，就是下水道了。停了脚步愣了一下，纳蒙托尔决定往回走。  
就在他转过头的一瞬间，一阵莫名的恐惧感让他浑身一震，紧接着他下意识地往侧面偏了偏身子——一道寒光擦着他的鼻尖飞落下来，他往后一躲，匕首刃擦过他的脖子，在他的锁骨上留下了一道深深的血痕。  
这时候他才看清攻击自己的人——一个丹莫女人，手里拿着一把匕首。  
他拔出剑来追了上去，但是盔甲有些碍事，那刺杀不成的丹莫女人径自跑向了一个活板门，打开钻了进去。那下面就应该是城市的下水道了。  
纳蒙托尔想都没想，几步跟了上去，也打开活板门跳了下去。  
下面很宽敞，虽然光线和味道都不是特别好，但至少不会让人觉得马上就想离开。借着微弱的光线，纳蒙托尔看到那个袭击自己的女人，疯狂地往一个方向跑去。他追了过去，一边扔出火球。  
一个火球打中了她的脊背，前面已经没路了，她转过身来，咆哮着举起匕首扑向了纳蒙托尔。  
“为了达格斯·乌尔大人！”  
纳蒙托尔的剑刺穿了她的心脏，尸体无力地倒在地上。纳蒙托尔只觉得手心里全都是汗水。把剑收回腰间，他转过身去，沿着原路回到了地上。  
又是达格斯·乌尔，听起来和邪恶的第六家族息息相关——很直接的猜测，这个人，可能就是第六家族的核心，红山之下的邪恶领袖。  
但是不知道为什么，每次听到这个名字，纳蒙托尔的心里都有一种淡淡的不安和酸楚。  
杀死了那个差点弄死自己的人以后，纳蒙托尔找了个药剂师，先把伤口治疗了一下，然后向一个协调者汇报了这件事。那人把他领到了正义大厅的一间办公室里，让他向他们的上司汇报这件事。  
“这么说你杀了那个这几天来一直在谋杀市民的凶手吗？”协调者的上司埃兰姆·安达斯问道，“听你的描述和目击者的描述，完全吻合，而且你的经历听起来也和其他的受害者一样。我们会继续派人调查这件事，不过我可以认为，你已经除掉了作恶多端的凶手。”  
此时此刻回忆起刚刚发生的事情，还在后怕不止的纳蒙托尔只顾着自己流冷汗了，完全没有在听埃兰姆说话。  
“我会给你一些奖励，你可以从两种奖励中选一种……外来者，你在听吗？”  
“啊……是的，长官，抱歉我刚刚有点……紧张。”  
“你可以拿其中一个死去的协调者的头盔和铠甲，或者一个附魔的腰带。”  
虽然觉得腰带可能会更有用，但是听说可以拿到一个因多利尔头盔，几乎是毫不犹豫地，他就选了前者。  
“拿着你的奖励吧，不过记住，别在其他协调者面前穿。只有神庙神圣的守卫，才有资格穿这些盔甲。其他的人私自使用，是要受罚的。”  
既然这样为什么还要奖励给我这个……在心里默默地这样想了一下，他还是很礼貌地接过了自己的奖励，说了声谢谢。  
抱着头盔离开了大厅，走向神庙区的边缘，他找了个地方坐下来，听着耳边哗哗的水声，心情莫名地无法平静。  
夕阳正斜斜下坠，威维克城中一个个巨大的岛上高耸的石楼被笼罩在一层薄薄的水雾当中，有小舟从河道里慢慢荡过，真理之岩巨大的投影落在纳蒙托尔的身上。他转过头去扫视了一眼背后高耸的神庙，目光落在维威克的两座石雕当中的一个上面。那是这座城市的主人，这片土地三个神灵中的一个，维威克的雕像。他站立在那里，两手半举摊开，微微仰着头。从纳蒙托尔的角度无法看到他的脸，但不知为什么，只是这样凝视着，他觉得手心在微微发热。  
转回头来，目光再次落在手里的头盔上，金色的头盔可以完整地覆盖面部，他的手一次又一次抚摸过头盔——这张脸只是这样看着，就让他觉得十分的熟悉。不，不止是熟悉，而是仿佛可以带来一种共鸣，一种遥远而又近切的遐想；他察觉到，自己额头又在微微地跳动了。于是他举起那头盔，把它的额部顶在自己的额头上。耳边的风里仿佛有什么窃窃私语，然而他听不清，也听不懂。那私语逐渐变成了歌谣，然后变成尖啸，仿佛混合着哭泣的哀歌，逐渐远去，留在他心里的是挥之不去的莫名悲伤。


	10. 1.10 尼瑞瓦·四

最后的意识浸染在一片浓烈的蓝灰色，腐败的气味里，连血都成了沉重的锈红色，然后迅速地和无边无际的疼痛混合起来，夺走了他残存的力量。他躺在地上，觉得自己被人拖着，模糊的视线里那个巨大而身影转过来，两双空洞如同石窟的眼睛凝视向自己，喷射出湮灭地狱当中涌出的火焰。昏迷之前，尼瑞瓦用尽最后的力气，把手边的长矛抛了出去。  
紧接着他便陷入黑暗里，漫长和艰难的恐怖黑暗。在那里，刚刚所经历的一切被无数次反复——帕拉洛瑞斯城墙被攻城器械打开一个大洞，一个足有三人高的魔人出现在视线里，它的外皮厚重如乌木，却在阳光下反射出玻璃一样的光泽。只有最为高级的魔法和附魔的武器才能伤它。它毫无畏惧地一路走来，将尼瑞瓦的守军一路击得溃不成军。  
尼瑞瓦拿着附魔过闪电和吸收生命力的战斧，那是军中最熟练的附魔师给他制作的武器。他对着魔人迎头而上，避开魔人劈下来的钉锤，将斧刃斩进了它的肩胛骨。鲜血喷射出来，尼瑞瓦在地上打了个滚，险险地避过又一次攻击。  
几个火球爆炸在魔人身上，疼痛在他的脸上扭曲出愈发狰狞的表情。它忽然停止了攻击，站在原地晃了两晃，周身慢慢被一股黑气所笼罩。就在尼瑞瓦爬起来，打算再次冲上去的时候，那股黑气忽然爆裂开来——地上无端地伸出无数的黑手。被其中一只抓到的时候，尼瑞瓦觉得血液都要凝固了。浑身的力气迅速被抽离，他赶紧挥动斧头，斩断了那只手——然而它似乎只是一团雾气，倏然散开，连一点血都没有。很多被抓到的士兵纷纷倒在地上，也有一些挣脱开来，挣扎着逃离。尼瑞瓦觉得头晕目眩，他知道这一次自己失败了。他指挥着城内的军队撤退，自己勉强抵挡着步步紧逼的魔人，最后终于在城门附近体力不支，昏倒在地。  
再次醒来的时候，他发现自己身处一片山谷当中，躺在一张吊床上。他想揉揉眼，但是胳膊完全抬不起来，只能勉强挣扎着侧过头来，看士兵们正在忙碌着扎营，准备食物。  
“唔……”他呻吟了一声，这才发觉自己被一层法术外壳所包围着，一个人正站在他脚边施法。  
“尼瑞瓦大人！他醒了！”施法者看他醒来了，赶紧跑上来，喊了几个治疗师过来。  
他这才看清，施法者是军中的首席术士妮兰诺尔·萨林。她扶起浑身无力的尼瑞瓦，几个治疗师喂了他一些药水。  
“感觉好些了么，大人？”  
“我这是……”  
“您中了诅咒。那个魔人，地上的黑色雾气之手，那是来自湮灭的诅咒。”妮兰诺尔低声说，“它能够将人的灵魂一点点从身体里拉出来，直接拉进冷港深不见底的监牢。”  
尼瑞瓦抖了一下，“那……其他士兵……？”  
“您说中了诅咒的那些？术士们正在尽力挽救，用法术暂时切断或者削弱诅咒和那个魔人的联系。只要它还在奈恩，诅咒就会有效。”  
“魔人……”尼瑞瓦回忆起经历过的一切，“这么说，帕拉洛瑞斯……”  
“全面失守。抱歉，大人。”妮兰诺尔叹了口气，“具体的细节，几位将军会来向您说明，不过得先等到您身体稍微恢复一些。”  
“恢复？”尼瑞瓦苦笑道，看着一个担架上抬走的冰冷尸体，“这个诅咒，真的还有救吗？”  
妮兰诺尔犹豫了一下，轻轻摇头说不知道，“不过，我们已经派人向赛德瑞斯送信，请求精通魔族信息的法师和术士前来支援。请您不要担心。”  
尼瑞瓦能够清楚地感受到，自己的生命一点点流失的感觉。他曾经受过重伤，甚至有过一次濒死的体验。但这一次和之前的感觉完全不同，仿佛是能够清晰地体会到灵魂被拽着，慢慢下沉，却又被某些外力束缚在身体里。他完全没有斗志，没有任何积极思考的能量，觉得无比消沉和绝望。  
“我……还能坚持几天？”  
“大人，别这样说，我们会尽力帮您维持，直到找出解法。”妮兰诺尔低下头，紧紧抓住尼瑞瓦冰凉的手，“一切都会没事的……”  
尼瑞瓦听得出来，她其实并没有什么信心，只是这样说说安慰自己而已。他不禁苦笑了一下，摇摇头。  
没想到德莱斯家族为了夺回帕拉洛瑞斯，居然用了这样的手段。之前几次进攻，因多利尔家族都轻易地抵挡了，而这一次他们集中了全部的兵力，使用了大量的攻城器械，甚至魔族——到底是如何的召唤师，才能够驾驭那样的魔人？  
尼瑞瓦皱着眉头，一阵阵冷汗不断爬上额角。他原本的计划是，拿下帕拉洛瑞斯，稳定一段时间以后，把孤立的达汶堡取下来，然后从三面出兵逼迫哀伤之城。想来这样的计划，德莱斯家族也预见到了，所以才千方百计地反攻帕拉洛瑞斯。两年之前，已经有过数次攻城战。帕拉洛瑞斯曾经是他父亲所辖的城市，因此他对于夺取和守卫这座城市格外用心，自信不会让德莱斯家族得手。想不到，巨大魔人的出现，让局势一下子就变得糟糕到了极点。  
躺在温暖的帐篷里，尼瑞瓦并未觉得好一些，相反，寒冷随着夜色的降临，愈发地攫住他的身体和灵魂——灵魂，它已经不安定到了极点，死亡的念头缠绕着尼瑞瓦。他从来没有想过要自我了结，但是这一次，被强行束缚的灵魂仿佛已经不是他自己的，在他的内心之中逼迫着他，让他拔出刀来，毁灭这个悲哀的肉体。  
不知不觉，手已经摸到了枕头下面的用来防身的匕首。那是一把上好的魔族匕首，使用了两个魔族心脏打造的，锋利无比。他仔细端详着那漆黑的刀刃上面反射出来的光芒，死亡在耳边念诵着召唤的咒语，唤他离开人世。他把那利刃高高擎在半空——奇怪，这时候，他忽然觉得自己灌了铅一样的胳膊忽然有劲儿了，此时此刻完全可以一刀结束自己的生命。  
刀尖对准了咽喉最柔软的地方，心脏狂跳起来。明明十分期待刀刺下去的感受，然而似乎有个声音还在唤他，让他停下来。  
——“不要感到恐惧和绝望，我一直在注视着你的旅程。”  
回到威洛斯之前那一夜的梦境又在头脑中回放，眼前仿佛出现了阿祖拉的玫瑰园，女神站在石阶上，一步步走近他，弯腰捧起他的脸颊。月影之地的光晕变幻，女神的声音在耳边反复回荡。他浑身开始剧烈地发起抖来，握着匕首的手一阵阵抽搐。他大吼一声，把那利刃远远地抛了出去。  
帐门打开了，匕首当啷一声落在来人的脚边，把他吓了一大跳。  
“尼瑞瓦大人！”走进来的是一名治疗师，身后跟着一个术士。治疗师扑过来一把抓住他的手腕，大声喊后面跟上来的术士，让他快点施法。  
尼瑞瓦的喉头哽咽颤抖，咽不下去任何药水。  
“您一定要坚持住，一切都会好起来的。”治疗师说，“我会一直在这里守着，请您千万要抵抗住自杀的念头。”  
“这是……我这是……”  
“这诅咒能侵蚀人的意志力。已经有几个士兵趁我们不备的时候自杀了。但是尼瑞瓦大人，您是我们之中最为坚强的人，我知道您不会被那邪恶的念头蛊惑的。”  
“阿祖拉保佑……”尼瑞瓦低声说，“晨昏的女神会赐予我力量。”  
“是的，她会保佑您的。”  
“阿祖拉……”尼瑞瓦忽然抬起头，“现在是不是初种月？”  
“是的，已经是初种月的十八日了。”  
“十八日……太好了，快，去把妮兰诺尔叫来！”  
“她在外面检查魔法屏障，大概还需要一会才能过来。您有什么吩咐？。”  
“马上就到阿祖拉的召唤日了……告诉妮兰诺尔，我需要召唤阿祖拉女神，请求她的指引。”

熹微的晨光一寸寸破开天边厚重的浓云，唤醒了新的一日。在两个侍从的搀扶之下，尼瑞瓦蹒跚地走到准备好的祭坛前，跪了下来。这几日来，不断有中了诅咒的士兵死亡的消息，他自己也觉得精神一日日崩溃下来。就在昨天晚上，他差一点把整个长剑从嘴里戳进去自杀，幸亏一个术士眼疾手快扔了个火球，打掉了他的剑。连思考都觉得吃力，只有脑子里乱哄哄的念头，灵魂挣脱身体的苦楚，死亡，死亡，最甜美的归宿，每日每日在他耳边唱着催眠的歌谣——催他进入永恒的安眠。  
此时此刻跪在祭坛前面，看着阿祖拉的标志，新鲜的阳光洒在身上，他忽然感到了平静。他两手撑着地面，不需要别人的扶持，自己挺起了胸膛。晨曦把他深金色的眸子染上一层淡淡玫瑰色，他闭上眼，深吸了一口气。  
一队术士吟唱起召唤的咒文，新的阳光仿佛都被那声音感召了，纷纷旋舞着——起初没人能看见它们的移动，但是当光芒越发集聚，挤成一团的时候，所有人的眼睛便都无法承受了。他们的举动都变得谦卑起来——低下头，避开着耀眼的光芒。那些光渐渐变成实体，仿佛无数长着翅膀飞舞的女性，这是阿祖拉的使者。她的影子已经被那些光芒包围，隐约出现在祭坛之后。  
“女神阿祖拉，黎明与黄昏的女王，月影之地的魔神大君，玫瑰之母，与命运相伴的姐妹。今天是您的圣日，您的仆人谦卑地感激您给予我们现身的于此的殊荣。”尼瑞瓦说道，“我们把最为虔诚的祈祷奉献给您，只期望能够寻求您的指引。”  
“尼瑞瓦，我的勇士。我乐意回应你的召唤。”  
感觉到光芒不再那么刺眼，尼瑞瓦循着那仿佛从四面八方传来的声音，慢慢抬起头。他看到阿祖拉站立在面前，四只半透明的暮光之翼——她的随从，上下飞舞。  
“尼瑞瓦请求您的指引，阿祖拉女神。”  
然而还未等他说下去，阿祖拉已经走到了他的近前，开口说话了。她走动的时候，裙摆带起细小的微光，仿佛还有些若有似无的香味。尼瑞瓦觉得，如果清晨的阳光有气味的话，大概就是这样了。  
“我知晓你全部的疑惑，我倾听过你的祈祷，正如我给予过你鼓励和力量，我无时无刻不在看着你，尼瑞瓦。站起身来，我的勇士，我会给你一件礼物，让你有晨曦一般的源源不断力量，冲破所有阻碍；让你有夕阳一般的双目，在黑暗到来之前，看清一切潜在的危险。”  
尼瑞瓦张开手，他的手心里，出现了一枚戒指。  
“这是阿祖拉之戒，戴上它，会缓解诅咒给你的困苦。除此之外，今日还有一位重要的人会来拜访你。你可以认为那是我派遣来的使者，也可以认为他是遵从命运的指引，协助你完成注定的使命。”  
“衷心感谢您，阿祖拉大君。”  
尽管还有很多要询问的事情，然而尼瑞瓦深知，魔神不会向凡人透露太多信息。他们不会做许愿和还愿的游戏。有无数人都以为魔神只是和凡人在交易，用实现愿望来获得他们需要的利益。这个思路也许一点错都没有，但是事情并不是像他们想的那样运作的，绝对不是。所以他保持沉默，他聆听，只问自己最迫切的问题——不，他甚至不需要开口，因为全知全能的女神，已经知晓了他内心最为迫切的渴望。  
阿祖拉把手放在他的头顶，给了他最后的祝福，然后消失了。朝阳已经在东天高悬。尼瑞瓦把阿祖拉的戒指戴在手指上，力量仿佛从身体深处的一口泉眼里面涌上来一般源源不断，让他充满了勇气和信心。那些恼人的念头已经不在了，虽然仍旧没有力气，但是他知道，自己能够撑过这最困难的时候，等到有人来从这样的困境把他解救出来。  
回到营帐的路上，尼瑞瓦看到一排担架抬着尸体缓缓往外走，进发的方向就是他们的火葬地。所有的凯莫在死后都会归于灰烬，并在火焰和尘灰中得到重生。  
但是这些人的灵魂，尼瑞瓦知道，已经成为了冷港的俘虏。他觉得有些难过，停下了脚步，对那些尸体低下头来表示哀悼。  
“还有多少灵魂没有被收割的？”他转向身旁的妮兰诺尔，问道。  
“不多了，已经有三分之二中了诅咒的士兵去了湮灭之地，或者死于诅咒本身，或者死于自杀。把他们绑在床上都没用，他们会咬断舌头，用自己的血窒息而死……”  
她的话音还没落，忽然一阵阵急促的号角响起，营地里一片慌乱。  
“怎么回事！”  
“是德莱斯家族的军队！我们正在被袭击！”  
尼瑞瓦在心里骂了一句，居然大白天来袭击，显然是不把自己放在眼里。可惜此时此刻他没有任何战斗力，只能爬上哨塔，勉强指挥作战。  
来袭击的人数并不多，但是足以让尼瑞瓦的营地里面手忙脚乱了。一小队幻术师操控着不知道哪里集合起的成百上千的尼克斯猎犬冲进了营地西北角。那些并不算很强大的野兽一旦数量多起来，也足够让人头疼，尤其是那附近还有伤兵营。  
一时间营地内乱成一团。尼瑞瓦努力保持冷静，他知道，这一切只是个开始罢了。  
忽然他的目光集中在了一个身影上面——众多暗黄色的几丁质或者灰黑色的钢铁盔甲中一团扎眼的白色，正在迅速地穿过混乱战斗的军团，直直地走了过来。所有那个人所路过的地方，士兵们都放下了手里的武器，傻戳在那里一动不动地看着他——是平静术，在这么短时间内连续施法，并且几乎百分之百成功的人，尼瑞瓦还是第一次见。  
白色法袍舞动着，上面沾染着零星的血迹，仿佛雪地里点点盛开的火蕨花。那行走的身影如同修罗场上的鬼魅，一路飘然来到塔楼之下。  
“哪来这么多野兽，这里是驯养场吗？”  
白袍的术士说着挥了挥手，那些尼克斯猎犬顿时乱作一团，然后纷纷逃出了营地，四下钻进了山谷的林地里面。  
无数火光在他的背后炸裂开来，那些控制尼克斯猎犬的幻术师也乱了阵脚。白袍术士不紧不慢地掸了掸身上的灰尘，从怀里掏出一个护符，举了起来。  
即使隔了不短的距离，尼瑞瓦也一眼就认出来，那护符，就是之前自己给索萨·希尔的那一个。

狼吞虎咽地吃完了盘子里的食物，希尔长长地伸了个懒腰，满意地拍了拍肚子。  
“我已经饿了一天一夜了，再这样下去，念咒的力气都要没了。”  
尼瑞瓦微笑地看着他，“这么急着赶路？”  
“因为我担心自己来到这里的时候，赶上的是你的葬礼。”  
“我的葬礼你迟早有一天会赶上的，不过不是今天。”尼瑞瓦笑道，“多谢你这么辛苦特地赶来。索萨家族最近一切可好？”  
“我也不知道，很久没跟他们联系了。”希尔满不在乎地擦着嘴，“我一直在红山附近，因为感觉到那里好像有什么奇怪的法力波动，至少我的探测仪器感受到了。但是我一个人，还不足以进入内部探查。后来也只能放弃了。”  
“听起来很可惜。”  
“只是无聊消遣的研究罢了，总比呆在索萨家族那群老学究的破烂图书馆里要好得多。我发过誓，如果再管他们的闲事，就让阿祖拉把我变成泥蟹。”  
尼瑞瓦觉得很喜欢听这个人说话，尽管他的言辞刻薄，语气又很不善，但其实句句话都十分认真，犀利地直戳要害。最重要的是，他早就知道，这个人的力量和智慧，是他所迫切需要的。  
“发生什么不愉快了？”  
“你应该问，还有什么愉快的事吗。然后我会告诉你，不，完全没有。你是不是派人去向索萨家族求助了？你肯定会的，嗯，你在点头，我就知道。可是他们还得花几天的时间争论一下要不要帮你，然后再花上一年的时间，研究那个他们无能为力的诅咒。别指望他们，他们都是蠢货。”  
“听起来你对你的族人很不满啊。”  
“我知道你不喜欢对家族不敬的态度，其实我自己身为索萨家族的一员感到自豪，哪怕有一天这个家族只剩下我一个人，我也会保有这个姓氏，直到生命的最后一刻。但是我的族人们，主要是那些议员们和家主……请你想想撒德家人，大概就明白了。”  
尼瑞瓦很用力地点点头，“我很有体会。”  
“不瞒你说，索萨家族内部，正在集体研究和高等魔族定契约，把它们拉到奈恩来，并且长久驾驭的方法。”  
“听起来很危险。”  
“相当危险。他们管这个叫做改进召唤术，理论上似乎也没什么错误。但是，阿祖拉在上，我觉得我自己就够疯狂了，但是我宁可钻进红山的岩浆里面去捞那个异常的法力波动的源头，也绝对不想和这些疯狂的实验之间有什么瓜葛。虽然……我其实对此有所涉猎……”希尔眼珠一转，凑了上来，压低了声音，“所以我知道一点能帮上你的事情，关于你和你的士兵身上的诅咒。”  
“我就等你说这个呢，教授。”  
“教授？哦不，别这么叫我了，我早就因为不配合研究被学院开除了。叫我希尔就可以。”  
“好的，希尔。所以你知道什么？”  
“我知道你身上的诅咒来源，以及是谁召唤了那个来源到奈恩的。那个疯子走得比索萨家族所有的蠢货都要远，都要早，所以奥达索萨容不下他了。他离开的时候我还在学院里。只是我没想到，他会帮助德莱斯家族和因多利尔作对。那东西迟早会失控的，而且只会给所有人带来更加恐怖的麻烦，所有人。我跟他说了多少次，欧瓦涅鲁斯那个老混蛋他就是不听，他会吃苦头的。”  
说着希尔站起身来，拿起戳在一边的法杖，走出了帐篷。尼瑞瓦也跟在他的后面。希尔的手指指向了帕拉洛瑞斯的方向，尼瑞瓦的目光投向那阴云密布的天空，吃惊地瞪大了眼睛——他看到那个向他们施咒的魔人，现在已经变得如此巨大，仿佛一座塔楼一样，摇摇晃晃地，正在向营地的方向走来。它的头顶携卷着闪电风暴，大地逐渐开始震颤起来。  
“刚才的袭击只是前奏，这才是正餐。”希尔转向尼瑞瓦，“我知道你的身体暂时不能战斗，但无论如何，请你一定要跟我一起出战，认真指挥你的士兵。”  
因多利尔家族的大军，在被失败打击并且蛰伏了数日以后，终于因为压迫而来的威胁，不得不再次鼓足勇气迎战那可怕的怪物。没有人曾经与那样的魔物战斗过，很多人的心里都充满恐惧，即使是术士们的鼓舞幻术也不能让他们的士气完全振作起来。疲惫的尼瑞瓦强打精神，跟在希尔身后。诅咒的力量虽然被阿祖拉之戒压制，但是那灵魂仿佛要挣脱身体的感觉，仍旧困扰着他。  
所有的希望，就只能寄托在这个索萨家族的天才术士身上了。尼瑞瓦想，他就是阿祖拉派来的使者，他一定会成功的。  
巨大的魔人停了下来，一个同样穿着白色法袍的人从它脚边走了过来。那是一个年老的法师，手里握着一根法杖，腰弓得像一只虾米。  
“希尔！谁允许你穿索萨家族最高法师的法袍了？你从哪儿弄到的？”  
“我离开学院之前跟一位大法师进行了一次决斗，然后我赢了，这是我应得的。倒是你，明明早就被除名了，不也还是穿着这身衣服到处给索萨家族丢人现眼？”  
“小杂种！你就这么和你做学生时候的导师讲话吗？”老法师大怒道。  
“欧瓦涅鲁斯，我没有你这样的导师。除了自己摆弄禁忌的法术，你就只会让学生给你跑腿甚至当做实验品，你教给我们的，就只有耍诈骗人而已。”希尔低声怒吼道，扬起手里的法杖，“那个怪物会毁了整个城市的！你居然真的胆敢把它召唤出来。今天我就要送它回到它该去的地方！”  
“这是我的心血，我一生研究的成果，你要是觉得自己能够和湮灭之力抗衡的话，就来试试看吧！”  
两位魔法大师的身边都积聚起耀眼的光芒，而欧瓦涅鲁斯背后那塔一样的魔人咆哮着挥起手里巨石一样的钉锤，德莱斯家族的军队从魔人的身后涌上来，尼瑞瓦挥了挥手里的长剑，指挥背后的士兵们上前迎敌。  
很快，所有士兵们的交锋，都变成了这场战斗微不足道的背景，真正的鏖战在两个法术高手和魔人那里，那些来自光界和湮灭的魔法的纠缠，火焰和冰霜飞散在战场上，大地时不时地震颤一下，然后魔人手里带血的钉锤再次高高举起。  
天边的乌云里面滚动风雷的怒吼，闪电代替了阳光，照亮了暗沉压抑的苍穹。  
尼瑞瓦几乎没什么力量作战，他所能做的无非是给自己加上几个防护的变化系法术，然后拉满弓箭，等着欧瓦涅鲁斯什么时候露出个破绽就射过去一箭，或者在希尔遭到危险的时候，替他挡一下进攻。这样的协助效果微乎其微，为了躲避毁灭法术的进攻，尼瑞瓦慢慢地向后退。因为距离魔人很近，他几乎能够感受到那个巨大的爪掌在捏着自己的灵魂的痛楚。  
希尔上下跳跃，不时地在魔人身上扔一个法术，看得出来，这个法术是在延缓它的动作，阻碍欧瓦涅鲁斯对它的掌控。希尔向自己曾经的导师毫不留情地投出大片的闪电。他召唤出的风暴侍灵很快就被欧瓦涅鲁斯击碎，紧接着他便又召唤出新的来，趁着对方躲避召唤物的攻击，从不同的角度进攻那似乎还在变大的魔人。  
“你的攻击是没有效果的！白痴！”欧瓦涅鲁斯大叫道，驱逐了希尔的侍灵，挥动法杖。大片的冰霜把希尔击倒在地。他迅速爬起来，白袍上已经是一片殷红的血迹。  
希尔冷冷一笑，他没有躲避下一道闪电，直直迎着闪电和魔人身上散发出的黑气冲了进去。  
“希尔！”尼瑞瓦惊叫道，眼看着他一跃而起，被一团无法辨别的魔法光芒包在其中。  
紧接着，魔人的身体上忽然出现了层叠的“网”——是一道道绿色的魔光交织而成的，它迅速聚拢起来，把魔人绞缠了起来。  
白袍已经几乎被鲜血浸透，希尔拄着法杖勉强站立在原地，口中念念有词。那魔人挣扎着，在一点点缩小。  
“混蛋！”欧瓦涅鲁斯急了，拔出腰间的匕首，挥舞着扑向念咒的希尔。看起来，他的法力差不多耗尽了。  
尼瑞瓦拼尽全力站起来，因为魔人力量的减弱，他觉得身上稍微有了力气。他挡在了希尔面前，用剑格开了欧瓦涅鲁斯的攻击，紧接着挥剑跟身，剑尖直逼欧瓦涅鲁斯的咽喉。  
“尼瑞瓦！不能杀他！”希尔大叫道，“如果他死了，魔人就会失控！”  
“什么，你是说我无法控制我的召唤物吗！”欧瓦涅鲁斯从地上爬起来，又投过一道闪电。  
被击中的尼瑞瓦在地上打了个滚，剧烈的疼痛让他几乎无法爬起来。希尔已经半跪在地上，撑着抵挡法术的守护术，慢慢向后退去，魔人身上的网愈发收拢，然而它的挣扎愈发剧烈，让尼瑞瓦担心它是不是随时都能挣脱。  
“欧瓦涅鲁斯……算我求你了，现在下手……和我一起驱逐他……还来得及。”希尔喘息道，鲜血不断从他口中滴滴答答地滴落下来。几个治疗师勉强冲上来，想要替他治疗，但是每次都刚刚开始施法就会被欧瓦涅鲁斯打断。  
“让我帮你驱逐它？可笑！”身体佝偻的老法师冷笑道，“我现在就要打破你的驱逐咒之阵，让你看看我真正的威力。”  
他说着向魔人的方向退去，伸出一只手按在那仿佛玻璃制成的暗绿色身体上。希尔伸出手，这时尼瑞瓦看清了，他的手心里攥着组成那网的魔法光线。希尔攥紧了手心，而来自欧瓦涅鲁斯的魔法正在尝试割断那些莹绿色的线。他们在用残存的法力，甚至是生命力，进行最后的较量。  
忽然，魔人挣扎了几下，低下头来，一把抓住了欧瓦涅鲁斯。希尔惊叫了一声，挥动法杖扔出一道闪电，却没有击中魔人的手臂。魔人张开大口，把挣扎尖叫的老法师扔进了口中。它的身体周围突然涌起无数紫黑色的光芒，希尔手里的网瞬间被震得粉碎。  
希尔倒退了几步，跌坐在树丛里。与此同时，尼瑞瓦却忽然觉得身体轻松了很多，那种奇怪的，紧紧地钳制着灵魂的力量仿佛忽然消失了。  
他快跑几步，扶起了浑身是血的希尔，给他施了一个治疗法术。  
“诅咒解除了。”希尔抬着眼睛，看向那挣脱了束缚的魔人，低声说道，“因为它已经不需要再听从它的召唤者的命令，欧瓦涅鲁斯，已经成为了它的一部分。它收回了那些没必要的诅咒……然后聚集所有的力量，亲自替莫拉格·巴尔，它的主人，收割凡人的灵魂。”  
一道闪电划破苍穹，滚滚的雷声仿佛在回应魔人的怒吼。尼瑞瓦站起身来，凝视着魔人沾满鲜血的利齿，缓缓举起手里的长剑。


	11. 1.11 纳蒙托尔·五

在旅馆的床上睁开眼睛，纳蒙托尔发现自己汗涔涔地躺在本就有点潮湿的被褥里，仿佛刚刚经历了一场战斗一样。他想爬起来，但是发现自己没法完全控制自己的身体。  
是因为那个梦吗……他的手指有些僵硬，勉强弯了弯，然后撑着身体，努力地爬了起来。坐在床沿上，擦了擦头上的汗水，屋内略有潮湿的霉味，和同室的旅者的呼噜声，让他觉得自己的确还身处现实当中。他抓过黑褐色的粗木椅子坐了下来，从桌上拿起杯子，给自己倒了点水，心脏仍旧狂跳不止。他细细地回忆着梦中所有的细节，却发现自己能够想起来的并不多。之前似乎也曾有过很多光怪陆离的梦，但是当他醒来的时候，还残留着这么强烈的感觉，却是第一次。  
好像有一个巨大的身影，在他眼前晃动，没错，那就是出现在梦里的东西，还有无数的人影重叠，雷电和暴风，还有……  
他拼命地回想着梦里的场景，不知不觉摘下了腰间的剑，握着它在面前划拉了一大圈，碰得壶和碗叮叮当当响。他毫无自觉地举起了手，感觉这个熟悉的动作能够带回一点具体清晰的回忆。  
嗖——啪！  
“哎呦！”被一本书砸中的纳蒙托尔一捂脑袋，手里没出鞘的剑掉在地上，他慌忙去捡，一只羽毛笔又从另一方向飞来，在他头顶戳了一下，很有弹性地弹跳到了地上。  
“你们干嘛！”他不满地抗议道。  
“大早晨的，你不睡我们还睡哪！”一个人蜷缩在被窝里没好气地嚷道。  
“就是，昨天一宿你都在那哼哼唧唧，不知道是说梦话还是牙疼。”扔书的人嘟哝道，“早晨又叮叮当当地吵人。”  
“我……如果是这样，真的很对不起，我会小心的。”纳蒙托尔连忙赔不是——当然，这样一折腾，刚才梦到了什么，也就完全飞到九霄云外去了。他看了一眼屋内的两张双层床，心里嘀咕下次投宿宁可多花钱也要租单人房间。  
不过这几个人倒不见得真的是因为他吵到他们才扔东西的，想来昨天晚上赌的那几把被自己赢了钱，他们心里不快活着呢。摸摸腰包里的金币，虽然不多，但是也值得挨这么两下。想到这他心情又好了一些——毕竟这是自己第一次没出老千又赢了钱的赌博，光凭这个就得好好庆祝一下。当然，现在他是没时间喝酒，还得赶紧去完成任务才行。  
纳蒙托尔大概收拾了一下，离开了旅馆。一路上他琢磨着自己的梦境，又想起那人说自己“一宿都在哼哼唧唧”，觉得有些怪异。看起来，晚上自己的确做了什么很激烈的梦境，但是他能回忆起来的，也只有最初的那几个片段了。他也不知道为什么自己如此拼命地向要回忆起一个梦，大概是因为梦里的场景太过真实——之前他做过很多梦，然而回忆起来，那些事情都荒诞不经，禁不起推敲。但这个梦一点都不同，只是那几个片段，就仿佛唤醒了心底沉睡多年的记忆。  
完全神游天外的纳蒙托尔还没有发现，自己已经快要走到渡船码头的台阶上去了。远处几个小混混嘻嘻哈哈地笑着冲过来，看到他这副心不在焉的样子，玩了个恶作剧把他一把推到了水里。  
骂骂咧咧地游上岸，那些坏小子们早就跑得不见了踪影。纳蒙托尔抖着一身的水，没好气地抹了一把脸。  
“你要是找麻烦的话，你得到的麻烦只会更多。”一个协调者不信任地盯着他看，“人渣，注意点你自己的举动。”  
……我哪有找麻烦！明明是别人找我的麻烦！你们真的是守卫的话，就去治治那群坏小子！  
当然这些话他只敢在心里说说而已，表面上还得装作什么事都没有的样子，应了一声，赶紧转头走向圣奥姆斯区。他昨天就已经打听到，他要找的那个虎人，艾德希拉妮尔，就藏身在这片区域的下层部分。  
刚刚顺着梯子爬下去，一个小巧的身影“嗖”地一下，钻入了更深的黑暗中去。光线不明朗，但是纳蒙托尔勉强能看到，那是个虎人。  
“艾德希拉妮尔？是你吗？”  
“你是谁，你怎么知道虎人的这个名字？”过了好一阵，一个声音才这样回答他。  
眼睛适应了一点黑暗的环境，但是虎人的藏身之处仍旧不可见。纳蒙托尔揉着眼睛走了几步，小心地避免自己又跌入水里去，“凯尤斯让我来找你。”  
“是凯尤斯的朋友，虎人很高兴和你谈话。但是，虎人现在没有办法和你详细地交谈，虎人有麻烦需要解决。”  
让我解决麻烦去是吧？纳蒙托尔摊摊手，他已经习惯了这样交换信息的方式。  
“说吧，有什么事情？”  
二十分钟后，纳蒙托尔在圣奥姆斯区的中层看到了虎人所提及的那个税务员——他一看就像个税务员，皱着眉头，一脸严肃外带一点看不起人的表情，腰上挎着包，正在东张西望。那虎人显然是个走私贩子，也许不卖斯库玛，但是听她的意思，她走私锻莫金属和制品。这个税务员正在向下层区走，看起来就是知道那些不法者的小把戏。如果不把他赶走，纳蒙托尔想要的信息是拿不到手的。  
“嘿……嘿先生，留步，请留步！”纳蒙托尔小跑追上去，“请问，您是税务审查办公室的普拉图瑞斯先生么？”  
“我是，怎么了，公民？”  
“我想向您举报一个人。”纳蒙托尔说，“一个走私贩子。”  
“哦？我正在找一个走私贩子，她可能就藏在这片区域。不过请你先说，先生，我听着。”  
“她名字叫艾德希拉妮尔，一个虎人，对不对？”  
“太对了！”税务员一拍手，“她在哪里？”  
“如果你找她，得赶紧去追！我今天早晨刚刚被她给骗了！”纳蒙托尔故作很生气的样子，“我刚刚进城，一大早，天还没完全亮呢，就在城外遇到她，她正背着个包。啊……我觉得细节就没必要说了，总之就是，我贪小便宜买了她的矮人武器，后来才发现是假的。那家伙说她要赶着去大陆，今天就要离开瓦登费尔，赶着把货物出手，才低价卖给我那些东西……我知道我买走私贩子的东西是不对的，但是先生，我也是被骗了钱财的。如果你能抓到她……算我将功补过，没错吧？”  
“你是个好公民。”税务官眯起眼睛，“你说她去了大陆？”  
“是的，她一大早往黑檀之心的方向去了。那里能够雇到船，我本想自己去找她，但是又怕她有什么同伙。后来我在黑檀之心听说有一位税务官在维威克城，就又赶紧赶了回来。”  
“这就对了，可别冒险，公民，帝国会处理好这些事情的。”  
目送着普拉图瑞斯下了楼梯，离开圣奥姆斯区，一路向着黑檀之心的方向走去，纳蒙托尔才大大松了口气，转身回到了下水道里。过了好一阵子，虎人才从另一个方向气喘吁吁地跑来。  
“他走了，谢谢你。”艾德希拉妮尔说，“艾德希拉妮尔十分感谢你的帮忙，所以也会帮助你和凯尤斯。你是来问关于第六家族的事情，对么？”  
“还有尼瑞瓦因教团。”  
“艾德希拉妮尔只知道，第六家族正在偷偷进行走私买卖，他们出很高很高的价格，所以我们这样的人无法拒绝。他们到底在进行什么样的买卖，我们无从得知，这是他们的秘密……最要紧的秘密。艾德希拉妮尔知道这些，其余的，就一无所知了。”  
说实话，纳蒙托尔有些沮丧，这些信息对他来说可有可无，然而他不知道凯尤斯是不是会根据这个再调查出什么来。他不是没有想过凯尤斯会派他秘密跟踪什么走私团伙的可能性。不知道那个奇怪的第六家族，是不是在运输什么可怕的魔法物品——不然他们怎么舍得下血本？  
当问到尼瑞瓦因预言的时候，虎人露出一个不屑的表情来：“你真的相信那东西，聪明的傲特莫？真让艾德希拉妮尔感到吃惊，那只不过是当地人的迷信而已，那些可笑的黑暗精灵，彻头彻尾的胡说八道……哈哈！”  
她又说了一些尖酸刻薄的话，纳蒙托尔兴味索然地道了谢。这个虎人看起来十分不喜欢丹莫，这倒是常有的事情，大部分的虎人和亚龙人，都对丹莫没什么好脾气，就好像丹莫看到他们也嗤之以鼻一样。  
身上的水还没有干透，仍旧觉得有点凉嗖嗖的，纳蒙托尔找了一些破木板，在下水道里生起火来，然后脱下上衣和外裤，架在火边烤起来。他一点都不喜欢这个地方，只想着赶紧打听完要打听的消息，就离开这个又大，人又不友好的地方。他盘算着凯尤斯给他的名单——还剩下一个人，他还要去拜访智慧大厅里工作的一位祭司，名字叫做梅赫拉·米洛的，然后任务就可以完成了。然而他心里有些打鼓，如果说审判席神庙是禁绝尼瑞瓦因预言的话，为何凯尤斯的下一个接头人，会是一名祭司？难道说，帝国的间谍，已经渗入了审判席神庙里面吗？  
这倒不是没可能，纳蒙托尔笑了笑，皇帝的御用间谍，倒是很有可能无孔不入。这样想着，他拨了拨烧的还不够旺的火堆。

烤了一会，觉得一边差不多干了，他把衣服翻了面——就在他做这个动作的时候，忽然意识到背后有人。猛地回过头去，一双红色的眼睛正在盯着他看，吓得他大叫了一声。  
对方也被他吓了一跳，往后退了一步，惊叫了一声。两人各自下意识地抓起手边能抓的武器，指向对方，然后定在原地对视了好几秒钟。  
“你是谁！干什么突然出现在我背后！”  
“你干嘛突然大叫！”对方似乎比他还愤怒，纳蒙托尔简直哭笑不得。  
“你站在我背后，跟鬼魂一样，还怪我会害怕！”  
“我只是看你一眼，又没打算把你如何……”对方放下手里的武器，一脸无辜地看着他。  
“谁知道你是不是和那个外族区的连环杀手一样……”纳蒙托尔仍旧警醒地举着手里的剑，“你要干什么？”  
身穿深青色袍子的丹莫女人笑了笑，把匕首插回腰间：“抱歉吓到你了，我只是路过，忽然看到你，觉得有几分面熟。”  
“面熟？你一直在我背后站着，怎么看到我的脸？”  
“哦……我是说，你的肤色，还有身材……”女人上下打量着他，那目光很是认真，而且在火光之下，他居然觉得这丹莫女人有几分害羞的表情——也难怪，他现在身上只穿着一条内裤，其余的衣物还在烘干，而且刚刚因为有点激动，似乎……  
他低头看了看自己的裆部，然后有点不好意思地侧过身，坐了下来。  
“你的肤色，比一般的傲特莫要深一些。”女人仍旧盯着他看，说道，“个子却比普通的傲特莫要矮一点，而且身材更像丹莫。”  
“唔，你为什么看我看得这么仔细？”纳蒙托尔忽然觉得自己是不是走了桃花运，虽然他很快就觉得自己是在做梦。他以往的几次走桃花运，都没有什么好结果，不是被女贼当了掩护，就是被人骗。他现在已经有点不敢相信向他示好的女人了。然而，他面前这个女人其实并没有向他示好。她在用学者打量什么魔法物品一样的眼神打量着他，纳蒙托尔甚至被她看得都有些局促不安起来。  
“他们的确说我不像个傲特莫……当然，说这话的人，是在嘲笑我不善于使用魔法。”他嘟哝道，把基本干透了的衣服摘下来，开始往身上穿。  
“你让我想到了传说中的失落的种族。”女人说，“我们丹莫的祖先……虽然也有人说，他们是和丹莫并无关系的一个种族，早已经和锻莫一起消失了。”  
“你说的是……”  
“凯莫。”  
纳蒙托尔的手指稍稍抽动了一下——就这个小小的动作，他差点把裤子掉到火堆里去。他凝视着那个女人，微微蹙起眉头来。  
“大部分丹莫相信，他们是我们的祖先，他们更像是夏暮岛的原生民，而我们现在的样子，是被灰烬和火山——威洛斯之地所祝福的结果。”  
“威洛斯之地……”纳蒙托尔轻声嘟哝着，好熟悉的感觉，十分熟悉——这就是前一段时间，他在来到晨风的船上做的那个梦，梦境中有人对他说出的地名。他还记得，那个人对他说，我们要回到我们的故乡，威洛斯之地。  
故乡，故乡，为什么梦里会有人对自己说这样的话？那个人是谁？纳蒙托尔迷惑不解地看着对面的女人，“威洛斯之地，就是晨风的旧名么？”  
“对的，先知威洛斯受到三位魔神大君的指引，带领我们的先祖离开夏暮岛，也就是你的祖先所在的地方，来到这片土地上。一开始，这里叫做锻莫地，因为锻莫最早定居于此。但是我们的祖先，以先知的名字命名这块土地。后来它被命名为雷斯戴恩，那是晨风历史上最为辉煌的一段……直到第一议会战争，在那之后，晨风名义上归顺了帝国，改名为晨风省，但其实仍旧独立管辖这块区域。”  
纳蒙托尔点点头：“那么，你说的凯莫……”  
“你好像十分感兴趣。 事实上，知道，或者会讨论凯莫的人，本身就不多。”  
“你把我吓了一跳，然后盯着我看半天，又说我长得像过去失落的种族，我当然会感兴趣。而且，关于凯莫，我记得我是在某本书里读到的……是哪本我可不记得了，但是我有印象。”  
女人微微一笑，“我是很想对你多说一点，但是现在还不行，我还有事要办。如果你能稍稍帮我个忙，帮我把事情办妥，我会把我知道的都告诉你。”  
这听起来有点像是凯尤斯的做事风格，纳蒙托尔想都没想，就点了点头。  
“那你可真是帮了大忙了，我还在想接下来要拜托谁呢！”女人笑道，“拿着这本书，书里面夹着一些字条，别弄掉了，从这边转过去，到下水道的另外一头。那里会有个人等你，是个老傲特莫，穿个法袍或者普通人的衣服，总之你见到了就知道了。把这个给他，然后赶紧回来，从这个梯子上去，我就在上面等你。”  
“这算帮了什么忙……只是送本书而已。”  
“我还没说完呢，如果有人跟踪你，或者来追你，就用这药水隐身。”说着女人给了他两瓶隐身药水。  
纳蒙托尔知道自己似乎又卷入什么是非里面了，但是既然已经答应了她，而且又十分好奇她所能提供的信息，他只好无奈地点点头，接过了那本书，小心揣好，又拿上了隐身药水。  
下水道里面很安静。刚刚那个虎人已经不知道去了哪里，四周似乎只有他一个人。他小心翼翼地望了望四周，没什么人跟着他，于是放心大胆地穿过圆筒状的走道，来到另外一侧。果然，在梯下，有一个穿着法袍的老傲特莫，正在四下张望。他快步走了上去，什么都没说，把书往老人手里一塞。  
“一个穿着青色袍子的丹莫女人让我给你的，里面有字条。”  
“多谢你了，替我向她代好……”  
话音还没落，忽然头上一阵响动——梯子上方的活板门开了，纳蒙托尔吃惊地看到了协调者的金色盔甲。  
他想都没想，直接用了一瓶隐身药水，头也不回地飞跑了几步。背后传来打斗的声音，还有人叫喊：“刚才还有一个人，别让他跑了，快追！”  
隐身药水的效果时间并不长，纳蒙托尔知道自己不能多耽搁，迅速地猫下腰，向来的方向潜行而去，小心地不发出任何声音。潜行通过了那段走道，他扒着墙边往刚刚的方向看去，只见一个协调者拖着不知道是死了还是晕了的老傲特莫，另一个协调者站在那里四下张望，似乎还在尝试找到他。  
心脏呯呯跳不停，他小心翼翼地往后退，向自己进来的那个活板门摸去，而且没忘了再用一瓶药水。  
“刚才那小子逃了，不知道去了哪里。”  
纳蒙托尔挣扎着爬上了梯子，跳上了活板门，轻手轻脚地关好，若无其事地走了几步，然后一转身，飞也似的上了中层。  
刚才那个穿着青色袍子的女人，果然等在楼梯口。  
“一切还顺利？”她小声问。  
纳蒙托尔一把把她拉到一边，压低了声音抱怨道：“那家伙，是什么犯罪分子吗？”  
“怎么了？”女人也紧张起来。  
“我刚把书给他，他就被协调者袭击了。幸亏你给了我两瓶药水，不然恐怕我就回不来了。”  
她听了跺了跺脚，惋惜地咂了咂嘴。  
“到底是怎么回事？吓死我了！”  
“抱歉我没有说清楚……不过这次幸亏是你去，不然我就要有麻烦了。”  
“喂……难道我就不会有麻烦吗？”  
“他们可不认识你，外来人，你只要跑了他们就找不到你。但是他们恐怕会认识我，我可无处可逃。”女人用很小的声音说道，“因为我是神庙里的一位祭司。”  
“祭司？你就这么在你们的神的眼皮子底下和犯罪分子做什么违法的买卖？”纳蒙托尔嘲笑道。  
那位祭司苦笑了一下，摊了摊手：“一言难尽。”  
“那无所谓，我也不想打探你的秘密。不过你之前答应我的事情，可以告诉我了吧？……哦对了，我忘了自我介绍，我叫做纳蒙托尔。很高兴认识你。”  
女人伸出手来，跟他握了握手，“我也很高兴认识你，我叫梅赫拉·米洛。”


	12. 1.12 尼瑞瓦·五

那是很多人记忆中最暴烈的一场大雨，天顶挂着的似乎不是云，而是阴沉的海面，正在把所有的水倾注到人间。闪电和雷声在空中不断炸裂，震得地面都在微微摇晃，连兵器碰撞和喊杀声都被这雷声所掩盖。除了雷声，唯一可以被听到的声响就是魔人刺耳的咆哮声。那吼声震得树叶都在簌簌发抖，然后迅速被接下来的雷电轰鸣所覆盖。  
在狂暴的雷雨中，法术的光芒都显得晦暗不清，而平时在阳光下凛然的刀光和盔甲的反光，更是彻底被雨雾遮挡。晦暗不清的空气当中，尼瑞瓦的身影时隐时现。  
他手里握着附魔过的长剑，从长久的诅咒困扰中夺回的力量给了他安心感，以及斗志。  
魔人的钉锤就砸在刚刚尼瑞瓦站立过的地方，而此时的尼瑞瓦已经跃上了它的手臂，当然他没有那么逞英雄地跳上它的头，打出致命一击——还不是时候。当魔人生着长爪的巨手抓向尼瑞瓦的时候，他矮下身子躲过那犀利的攻击，用长剑去迎带着风而来的魔爪。  
魔人惨叫了一声，鲜血飞溅出几尺之外，尼瑞瓦已经打个滚躲到了地上，任凭那痛苦的怪物如何狂怒。  
“尼瑞瓦！接着！”  
头也不回地，尼瑞瓦随手抄起了希尔扔过来的一把斧子，轻轻侧了侧脸。  
“谢了。你还扔得动这东西，看起来没事。”  
“就算有事，现在时机也不对。”  
躲过又一次钉锤的横扫，尼瑞瓦一眼就看到一队远远赶来的术士，领头的是妮兰诺尔。  
尼瑞瓦大吼一声，用斧头硬是挡下了下一次钉锤攻击，然后舞着那砍缺了刃的斧头冲上去，硬是把它生生剁进了魔人的脚踝。魔人如巨山一般轰然倒塌，雨水瞬间将流出来的鲜血冲成一片红色的沼泽。  
倒在地上的魔人踉跄而起，丢下的钉锤也不顾，抱着两拳蹒跚扑向尼瑞瓦，它的口中喷出湮灭特有的冰蓝色的冷焰。  
尼瑞瓦抵挡了几招，一个不慎被打翻在地，眼看冷焰再次从天而降，尼瑞瓦甚至来不及撑起防护。心里暗暗一惊，他只得本能地往一边躲闪，忽然一片淡蓝色的光芒挡在他的头顶，驱逐了大部分的火焰。  
跳起来的时候，尼瑞瓦已经感觉到了身边多了一个人。  
“再次谢谢了，希尔。”  
“别硬来，你杀不了这东西。”希尔举着法杖，在两人身上都加了护盾。  
“尼瑞瓦大人！”妮兰诺尔的术士团已经到了不远的地方，尼瑞瓦看了她一眼，又挡了魔人一招，左手心里聚集起火焰，趁它的巨大手臂砸下来的时候，一个大火球爆裂在那青铜一般的皮肤上。魔人退后了一步，暴怒地咆哮起来。大概它的经历中，从来没有被一个凡人如此对待。  
“加把劲！再削弱它一点。”希尔说完，冲着妮兰诺尔挥挥手，“术士们，准备好驱逐咒语！”  
尼瑞瓦抹了一把脸上混合着雨水、血水和汗水的液体，发带已经断了，被血污染成淡红色的银色长发在雨幕中伴随着他的动作甩开，划出一道曲线。刚刚的几次进攻和格挡已经让尼瑞瓦身上留下了不少的伤口，以及旧伤的撕裂，不过此时此刻的他已经不觉得疼痛或者疲惫。这些天来灵魂的煎熬一旦被解除，他便如同一个一直披枷带锁战斗，直到一朝得到自由的人一般，战力如活跃起来的红山，无法遏制地喷发而出。  
仿佛呼应魔人的怒吼，尼瑞瓦也发出了深沉的吼声，飞跃而起，将手中长剑直直刺入魔人的口中。  
“阿祖拉诅咒你！”  
天边一个炸雷响过，闪电照亮了魔人扭曲狰狞的脸，和上面沟壑延伸的血迹。尼瑞瓦双手泛起光芒，比刚刚激烈数倍的电光从天而降，击打在魔人的身上。  
“现在！”  
一串绿色的光又一次形成一张网，所有的术士纷纷使用了驱逐咒语，魔人被围困其中，怒吼挣扎只不过徒劳地让它的血飞溅得更远。尼瑞瓦聚集最后的魔法力，召唤出一张弓，拉得满满，对准魔人的额头，射了出去。  
一道闪电从天而降，落在魔人身上。绿色的网中迸出一串血花，魔人消失无踪。  
胜利终于绷断了尼瑞瓦紧绷的神经，他踉跄一步，嘴角流出鲜血。不过他悄悄地擦了擦——自己此时此刻满脸血迹，大家也并没有意识到他的伤情——然后立直了身体。  
“勇士们，夺回家园的时候到了！”  
他高举的手臂比任何旗帜都有号召力，所有的士兵和术士都拿起刀剑、法杖，潮水般冲向了帕拉洛瑞斯。这甚至不需要什么策略或者计划，仅凭着尼瑞瓦打败了如此恐怖的魔人这一壮举，敌人便已经胆战心惊。  
因多利尔家族的士兵冲到帕拉洛瑞斯城下的时候，德莱斯的守军已经逃跑的逃跑，投降的投降，路上遇到的抵抗几乎为零。墙上的大洞还未修好，一部分等不得开门的因多利尔士兵顺着城墙爬进洞里，率先把因多利尔家族的旗帜插在了残破的城头上。  
雨小了很多，雷声也渐渐远了。尼瑞瓦跟随着大部队冲进城门，脚下却突然一滑，差点摔倒。  
一双手扶住了他的胳膊，又把他拽了起来。  
“别硬撑着了，我们已经赢了。”希尔在他耳边轻声说。  
“还没有……我要看到城主大厅被攻陷，才……”尼瑞瓦眼前忽明忽暗，似乎随时都会晕倒，然而他死命地坚持——在彻底取得胜利之前，他如果有什么闪失，只怕会影响军心。已经付出了这么多，在这个时候如果功亏一篑，尼瑞瓦是绝对不愿见到的。  
希尔在他身上施了几个治疗法术，他稍稍稳定了一些，被希尔搀扶着，看起来还能站得笔直。  
“别往前走了，前面说不定还有抵抗的敌军。”希尔说，“去城楼上，让大家看见你，看见这一战的英雄。”  
“你也受了不轻的伤吧。”尼瑞瓦疲惫地笑了笑，“也在硬撑着而已。”  
“法师的要义是精神的强大，没有强大的肉体，是办不到的。”希尔淡然地回答道，“有时候从不依赖护甲的法师，比你们这些被钢铁或者几丁裹得好好的战士，更懂得如何面对伤痛。”  
“我也是一名法师，我的毁灭法术不见得比你差。”  
“嗯，刚刚领教过了。”希尔扯了一把尼瑞瓦，把他拉上了登上城头的阶梯。  
雨已经完全止住了，站在城头上眺望被战火蹂躏的帕拉洛瑞斯，一缕缕青烟和远处夕阳若有似无的余晖相照应，居然让尼瑞瓦产生了一种莫名的安定之感。他扶着手里因多利尔家族的大旗，勇士们呐喊，然后欢呼。  
“尼瑞瓦大人万岁！”士兵们高喊着。  
“这一次，要感谢索萨·希尔教授。”尼瑞瓦喊道，“没有他的帮助，我们不可能驱逐那个怪物。为他欢呼吧！”  
“索萨·希尔大人万岁！”又一阵如潮的高喊，有将军跑上来，交给尼瑞瓦德莱斯家族在帕拉洛瑞斯的城主的人头。  
“把战死的敌人的尸体火化了吧，人头也不要示众了。”尼瑞瓦吩咐道，“不要虐待伤员，该遣送的也都让他们回去。”  
希尔撇了撇嘴：“我没记错的话，前不久，德莱斯还把一批因多利尔的俘虏当了奴隶。”  
“我会想办法让他们回来的。”  
“用他们的俘虏换？你不知道德莱斯家族都在说的一句话吗？”  
“听说过，‘失败者当遭奴役’。”  
“他们不会在意这群俘虏的死活的。你是白费力气。”  
“总得试试看。打那只魔人之前，你觉得我们会赢么？”  
“哈，不觉得会赢的话，你以为我是干什么来的？”希尔仍旧轻描淡写地一笑，忽然眉头一皱，手扶着胸口，蹲了下去。  
尼瑞瓦慌忙去搀扶，一边喊来治疗师。然而在治疗师到达之前，希尔已经昏了过去。

治疗师们抬走了希尔，也把尼瑞瓦扶到了治疗室内。昏睡了不知几天的尼瑞瓦醒来以后觉得浑身无力，而且浑身几乎一丝不挂，到处都是处理过的伤口，贴着各样的药布，裹着绷带。他的皮肤比一般的凯莫亮一些，更贴近淡金色，那些裸露的伤口吐露的血红，在他的皮肤上更显得突兀刺眼。  
“尼瑞瓦大人醒了！”治疗师喊了一嗓子，很快外面进来了几个人，包括看起来什么事都没有的希尔，还有好久未见的阿兰卓。  
“阿兰卓！你也来了！”  
“是的，听说这里需要救援，我便赶来了。可惜来的太晚。”  
“不算太晚，正好免得德莱斯家族再回兵攻城……”说着他又转向希尔，“你看起来很健康，我真高兴。”  
希尔把双臂抱在胸前：“那天的昏倒完全是预料之外，一点小偏差。不过我说过，我的肉体足够强大。那天只是消耗魔法太多而已。”  
“那就好。”  
尼瑞瓦说着，才意识到，自己几乎什么都没穿，就被这一屋子的男男女女盯着看——还好腰间围了一块布。他赶紧缩回被子里面。  
“妮兰诺尔，所有人的诅咒都解除了？”  
“是的，尼瑞瓦大人，大家都恢复正常了。”  
“阿兰卓，城墙修补如何？”  
“已经接近尾声了。我带来了一批人，进度加快了不少。”  
“德莱斯没有再进攻的意思？”  
“恰恰相反，他们已经大部分撤退到了赛伦那尔格斯，我们预计他们会全部撤回德莱斯的首府，亡者之城。”  
尼瑞瓦摸了摸下巴，“我记得，当初进攻帕拉洛瑞斯的一股军队，是从巴尔弗颜地区调动过来的。这么说来，此时此刻的达汶堡岂不正空虚？”  
“当然，得到了帕拉洛瑞斯，我们就掐断了他们两地的联系。”阿兰卓兴奋地一攥拳头，“估计他们自己也放弃了达汶堡。”  
“阿兰卓，其实你来援助，多半也是为了进攻达汶堡吧？”尼瑞瓦笑道。  
“让你说中了，我知道你会在夺回帕拉洛瑞斯以后，便迫不及待地进行下一步动作。”  
“‘夺回帕拉洛瑞斯’，”希尔笑了笑，“说的倒是轻松极了。”  
“我知道实际情况不那么轻松。”阿兰卓耸耸肩，不置可否地嘟哝了一句。  
又说了几句话，治疗师建议大家让尼瑞瓦多休息一会。所有人都退出了房间。尼瑞瓦却睡不着，翻来覆去地想着接下来的计划。虽然现在听起来，达汶堡只不过是囊中之物，但是想到之前德莱斯家族居然动用那可怕的魔人，他还是难免担心起来。  
更重要的是，之前那个召唤师，是来自索萨家族。虽然早知索萨家族内部的分裂倾向，但是没想到，会有人公开使用统治与残酷之王，莫拉格·巴尔的力量，协助德莱斯和因多利尔抗衡——而且估计过不了多久，自己就要接到正式的文书，说明那个欧瓦涅鲁斯不过是个叛徒，害群之马，然后请求原谅。但凡这种事情发生了，多半会这么收场。尼瑞瓦冷笑了一下。可如果这次不姑息索萨家族，自己又能做什么？且不说其他议员和索萨家族还有种种利益瓜葛，就算所有人都同意惩处他们，难道真的要把他们彻底逼到德莱斯或者哈拉鲁一方？  
尼瑞瓦轻轻摇了摇头，就算是为了索萨·希尔，也不能这么绝情。  
如果希尔能够成为索萨家族的议员，甚至家主，那就再好不过了。不过尼瑞瓦也知道这只是妄想而已，而且希尔目前的意向，他还不大清楚。  
吃了些东西，又迷迷糊糊睡了半天，到了傍晚，穿上衣服下地走动的尼瑞瓦，忽然听说有来自莫瑞林国王的官方文书。  
听到国王这个词，尼瑞瓦便皱了皱眉。已经有几十年没听说这个人有什么举动了。本来威洛斯之地是没有国王的，完全是几大家族所各自为政，就像当年赛洛迪尔地区的军阀们一样。然而诺德人统治这片土地以后，便也学着天际的规矩，安排了一个凯莫国王，实际上也是受到诺德人总督所操控的。那个国王几乎不管事，而诺德人总督只关心税收和灰烬特产，还有魔法物品的收缴，其余的事情，例如大家族之间，还有凯莫和锻莫之间的你死我活，他们乐得围观。想来也很容易理解，威洛斯之地的种族和家族越是不和，他们的统治就越容易。只要有谁胆敢得罪诺德人，他们就会联合其他家族一并对付那个不听话的刺头，所以虽然大家族之间彼此看不顺眼，却对诺德人分外恭敬——还有那个傀儡国王。  
想到这里尼瑞瓦心里就不舒服，最早因多利尔家族遭到围攻，也和触及了诺德人的利益有关。虽然那次战争没有诺德人的直接参与，但是种种迹象表明，哈拉鲁和德莱斯家族的背后，是有诺德人，甚至艾丽西亚帝国势力所支持的。  
目前在位的诺德至高王是个艾丽西亚教团的彻头彻尾的崇拜者，除了兜售信仰，他还狂热地支持帝国四处征讨，比如对付瓦伦森林；诺德各大领主虽然各有小算盘，但还真没听说过谁特别关注威洛斯之地的事务——尤其是因多利尔这个几乎灭亡的家族的事情。  
不知道是不是诺德人换了个新总督，所以来通知一声，也未可知。  
勉强换了一身得体的衣物，尼瑞瓦去接待了国王的使节。  
使节带来的是一个表彰尼瑞瓦的勋章和一些作为奖励的宝物。表彰的内容不知所云，大概是说尼瑞瓦征伐有功，尤其是驱逐魔人这件事十分令人钦佩。这完全不合常理，之前这么多年家族之间的战争，还有动用各种禁忌的力量，从来没有谁因为这些事情受过国王的表彰或者批评。  
对国王表达了谢意，礼节上的文书仪式等东西必不可少。正值这几日，沃林·达格斯在尝试他手下法师研究出来的新型远程沟通魔法，也给尼瑞瓦送来了一块魔法水晶，尼瑞瓦便乐得帮他做这个实验。从纳西斯到帕拉洛瑞斯，两人的投影呈现在对方面前的一个法术漩涡里；虽然视觉效果模模糊糊，但是说话还听得清楚。  
“这个距离来说，已经够好了。只是看不清楚你的脸……你好像脸色不好？”沃林很关切地问。  
“我之前受了点伤，改天跟你细说。总之，最近刚刚恢复，又要接待国王的使节。我还有我的事情要做呢。”尼瑞瓦抱怨道。  
“国王的使节？祖宗们，我都多少年没听到国王这个词了！”  
“我也是。”尼瑞瓦接着对沃林说了国王的表彰这件事。  
沃林模糊不清的投影明显皱了皱眉，“他们盯上你了，诺德人，他们在警示你。”  
“我也觉得这是对我不利的关注。但是他们并未给我警告，而是表彰。”  
“因为最近德莱斯和哈拉鲁的联合势力过于强大，诺德人担心他们统一威洛斯之地。但是你……表现出了可怕的威胁气息。”  
“我只是收复失地而已，因多利尔家族仍旧虚弱。”  
“是的，但是你的前途不可估量。”  
“哈，我该说谢谢么？”尼瑞瓦悠闲地往地上一坐，盘着腿，仰头看着沃林，“先别说我了，你最近风光得很啊，沃林议员。我还没来得及跟你说一声恭喜。”  
“谢谢。”沃林优雅一躬身，“其实麻烦事情还是不少的，当上议员也不能说明什么，尤其是在你还有兄长的情况下。”  
“即使没有，也束手束脚。你曾经是目击者。”  
二人捧腹大笑。  
又聊了一会，沃林说：“这个沟通装置的保密性我还不确定，有些话还是不和你在这里说了。如果真的有什么机密，还是用魔法加密的信件。等我把这东西弄好一点，自然会通知你。”  
“好的。祝你一切顺利，我的朋友。”  
沃林的身影消失，法力漩涡也随之消散不见。尼瑞瓦捡起地上的魔法水晶，收到怀里，默默地走出营帐。

两天后，尼瑞瓦的大军还是按照原计划，向达汶堡进发。索萨·希尔也跟随着他一并出征。这几天忙着军务的尼瑞瓦一直没有询问希尔的计划，此时此刻看着不声不响跟着他一并坐在瓜尔兽车里的希尔，尼瑞瓦终于忍不住开了口。  
“你接下来有什么计划？”  
“怎么，终于急着赶我走了？”希尔一挑眉。  
“我可没说！”  
“哈，别紧张，我开个玩笑。你这几天整个人都紧绷得跟一张弓似的，进攻达汶堡的计划难道还有什么不妥帖的地方吗？”  
“没有。”尼瑞瓦摇摇头，“只要没有上次那种巨大魔人。”  
“不是每个人都和欧瓦涅鲁斯一样喜欢拿自己的性命和家族荣誉开玩笑。  
“家族荣誉。我很真诚地在问你，你打算回去吗？”  
“不打算……不需要进一步问我，是的，即使经历过欧瓦涅鲁斯这件事，他被证明是错的。”  
尼瑞瓦叹了口气。  
“你需要一个强力的政治人物，在索萨家族内部协助因多利尔家族，压制分裂的倾向。可是我不是那个人。”  
“你看出我的意图了。”  
“如果我是一个强力的政治人物，我不会这么直接表达出我对你的意图的窥探。”  
尼瑞瓦点点头：“不过也没关系，你在我身边，比你们家族的大多数人对我都有用。”  
“这真是苦涩的表扬，抱歉我不能说谢谢。”  
“不，是我冒犯了。我不该……”  
希尔哈哈大笑起来。  
“你为何如此忧虑？难道只因为那个愚蠢的国王？”  
“还有愚蠢的诺德人。还有……听说达汶堡那边，有向哈拉鲁求援的倾向。”  
“亡者之城那边已经放弃了达汶堡，哈拉鲁是什么人？精明的商人，已经没有顾客要买的货物，他们绝不会出钱盘进自己的库中。”  
“为什么这么轻易放弃达汶堡？”尼瑞瓦沉默了一会，突然没头没脑地扔出这么一句。  
希尔还没回答，一旁突然出现的一个黑影已经替他做出了回答：“因为这本不是他们的土地。”  
“灰烬疾行者，间谍大师，别这么突然出现。”  
“抱歉，我只是习惯了。”被称为灰烬疾行者的，裹在黑色轻甲当中的女人微微一笑，“打断了二位的对话，不过我得说，希尔大人，”她斜坐在车辕，看着希尔，“尼瑞瓦大人的担心不是没有道理的。”  
“怎么了？”  
“请看这个。”她说着递给尼瑞瓦一封信，上面有魔法加密的痕迹，不过显然已经被破解了。尼瑞瓦接过信的时候，他冲尼瑞瓦扔了个暧昧的眼色，又看了看希尔。  
“抱歉，我还没有做过自我介绍。我是尼瑞瓦大人手下的首席情报员，”她微微欠身，“主要负责……情报，和别的东西。我叫梭雅，不过你可以叫我灰烬疾行者，我喜欢这个外号。”她说着微微一笑，也对着希尔挤了挤眼，然后便滑下车辕，悄无声息地消失了。  
希尔摊了摊手，斜眼看了一下读信件的尼瑞瓦。  
“让自己的情妇当间谍大师，真的保险么？”  
“别说的那么露骨，她不是情妇，只是……偶尔交换一下，嗯，情报。”尼瑞瓦尴尬一笑，“不要在意她这种性子，如果觉得冒犯的话很抱歉。”  
“没人会觉得那样一个有风情的女人和自己调情是冒犯。”希尔回头看了看，笑道，“不过她这次给你的情报是什么？应该不是和……那些事有关系吧？”  
“是和那些事有关系，不过不是我们的。是哀伤之城城主的。”尼瑞瓦抬起头，把信交给希尔。  
“哀伤之城城主？那个哈拉鲁家的老头？叫什么来着……罗、罗瑞尔……”  
“是罗沃涅·奥瑞希，听说活了六百多岁，以哈拉鲁家族的血统和生活习惯来看，算是长寿的。”  
“嗯哼。”希尔随意应答着，“所以他要去救援达汶堡？”  
“达汶堡之后的一个目标，就是哀伤之城。那老头心知肚明。灰烬疾行者说得对，那些本不是他们的领土的城市，哈拉鲁或者德莱斯，都会轻易放弃，但是城主们不会。他们从某种意义上，是同病相怜。”  
“他也是老糊涂了，身为哈拉鲁，居然做赔本买卖……哦，等下，我读到了。哈，看起来也不赔本，他从达汶堡娶了个新夫人。”  
“还不到二十岁。”  
“还没到成婚的年龄，嫁给他这个早就过了能享受的年龄的老头，还真是可怜。”希尔砸了咂嘴，看着尼瑞瓦玩味的笑容，也轻轻一笑，手指尖轻轻点着法杖的尖端，亮起些微的光芒。  
“这件事交给我吧。”  
“哦？”  
“我知道你的计划。”希尔随意召唤出一团火，看着火焰一点点吞噬轻薄的纸张，转了转手腕，又把火焰收回无形，连同纸灰一起扬入风中，“所以我去跑一趟，把新娘抢回来，毁了他们的计划。当然，如果觉得那女孩还不错，就把她给你当新娘。你看怎么样？”  
“别自说自话了。新娘当然要抢回来，但是，我其实想留给你来着。听说法师都喜欢年轻姑娘，你也不例外吧？”  
“可别把我和他们相提并论……”  
看着希尔被嘲弄后无奈摇头苦笑的表情，尼瑞瓦哈哈大笑，拍了拍希尔的肩膀。


	13. 1.13 阿玛莱西亚·一

幔帐垂下来，遮住她繁复而沉重头饰和精妆的脸颊，第二层幔帐再从上面被四个侍女卷落，连她裹在华服里面的小小身体都彻底遮蔽。她在车里轻轻叹了口气，但是很快车子吱呀呀的声音响起，掩盖了她离开达汶堡前一点微弱的抗争。  
人们说出嫁那一天是女人生命中最美丽的时光；现在她美丽地离开了她的故乡，却还称不上是个女人。  
她只有十五岁，对于精灵来说，连少女都算不上，只能算个大孩子。但是今天她就要被嫁给哀伤之城的城主，哈拉鲁家族的议员之一，垂老的罗沃涅·奥瑞希。有人说他已经活了六百岁，也有人说其实他只有五百岁不到。但是不管怎么说，她知道这个人，是个看起来随时随地都会咽气的家伙，上次他来达汶堡，都是被人抬着来的。他有两个儿子，其中一个和泰尔瓦尼家的某个女议员结了婚，去了威洛斯东北方的某座城市，不过听说已经被莫拉格帮暗杀了。那时在他身边的是他的大儿子莫尔文，也是他的继承人，整整大她一百岁。  
德莱斯家的阿玛莱西亚，从今天起要嫁给一个丧妻的老头，成为一个年龄可以做自己父亲的男人的继母，在没有任何实质的婚姻中挣扎十几年甚至几年以后成为寡妇，以她的青春年纪寂寞地守着新城主当个太夫人，浑浑噩噩地过上几百年，直到衰老，死亡。  
一想到这里她的喉头就哽咽起来，但眼泪不能轻易落下，不然会弄花了她的妆容。  
如果不是达汶堡被因多利尔家族围攻，如果不是自己的叔父需要哀伤之城的援助，也不会荒唐地把她一个未到年龄的孩子嫁给一个一只脚踩进坟墓的老人。可是谁叫自己的父亲在家族中人微言轻，偏偏又有这么一个可以当做人质的漂亮女儿呢？  
不，连人质都算不上，她就是个精致的礼物，年纪轻轻便被轻易送掉，之后她的死活与德莱斯家族再无关联。和叔父能够保住达汶堡比起来，她简直是最微不足道的牺牲。  
阿玛莱西亚双手死死抓着车幔，几乎要把它撕破，只有这样才能勉强抑制住眼泪。她已经到了懂事的年纪，曾经幻想着自己同一位般配的夫婿共同管理一座城池；或者当一个战士，在沙场征战，抵御矮人对凯莫城池的骚扰；或者成为一名治疗师，帮助生病和受伤的族人恢复健康……  
怎样的命运都好，偏偏最难以想象的生活，突然攫走了她的自由和梦想。  
就在她心神不宁的时候，忽然马车一阵剧烈的晃动。拉车和驮运货物的瓜尔兽纷纷躁动起来，有些甚至开始四下逃窜。  
“是因多利尔的军队！”有人大叫，“保护小姐！”  
“可恶，那个天煞的尼瑞瓦怎么知道我们会从这里路过。”车夫嘟哝了一句，死死扯着受惊的瓜尔兽的缰绳，“所有的倒霉事都是因为他。”  
所有的倒霉事都是因为尼瑞瓦，这一点阿玛莱西亚倒是赞同。如果不是他在进攻达汶堡，自己也就不会落到这个境地。她一边在心里诅咒这个敌人，一边用力地抓着车幔和旁边的木柱，以免自己摔下去。  
车身距离地晃动个不停，然后猛地一震，往旁边一歪。阿玛莱西亚低低地惊叫了一声。侍女想进来扶她，但是车顶的一根柱子断了，她被卡在了里头。如果换在平时，她还能想办法用魔法，再使些力气推开，但是现在，穿着一身碍手碍脚而又脆弱的婚服，她有些力不从心。  
“把这个挪开……快点！”她轻声喊道，用了一个轻羽术。  
紧接着车身又是一阵猛晃，似乎有一个轮子破碎了。外面的一个侍女发出一声尖叫，然后是一阵打斗的声音。  
士兵的喊叫已经几乎听不到了，看起来护送她的军队已经全军覆没，或者逃了。阿玛莱西亚咬咬牙，也不顾身上的衣服完整与否，狠命一推那木柱，从里面跳出来。婚服的下摆被扯裂了，布料撕开的声音让她觉得有几分报复的快感，索性又是狠命一撕。  
“小姐……”她身边的侍女嘴唇惨白。她瞪了那和她同龄的女孩子一眼，往她背后扔了个火球。  
刚刚和另两位侍女缠斗的因多利尔士兵刚刚杀了两个姑娘，自己也挂了彩，刚想喘口气没想到背后来了这么一下，一下子打了个趔趄。阿玛莱西亚心里忽然燃起熊熊的烈火，简直无法控制自己的怒意，捡起地上的一把剑，把它整个戳进了那毫无防备的士兵的脊背。  
鲜血溅了她和侍女一身。侍女几乎要昏过去，脸色白得像纸一样。阿玛莱西亚看了看她，又听着远处草丛里的刷刷声和喊话声。  
“就在那边！我刚刚看到婚车了！”  
“快点过去！”  
“你快逃。”阿玛莱西亚也手脚冰凉，但还是强作镇定地对那位侍女说，“如果被追上就跟他们求饶，别硬拼。如果他们问我去哪里了，就说跑在你前头，听到没？”  
“可是，阿玛莱西亚小姐……”  
阿玛莱西亚咬了咬嘴唇，推了那女孩一把，转身向另一个方向逃去。眼看因多利尔家族金黄色的盔甲已经出现在视线中了，她索性把婚衣的下裙脱了下去，只让过长的上衣勉强挡住大腿。  
“伏击很成功，希尔大人。”  
“嗯。”  
一个低沉的声音快速回答了一句，紧接着又是一阵沙沙声。  
阿玛莱西亚使用了一个浮空术，她此时此刻有点庆幸，自己之前学的那点可怜的法术终于派上用场了。她的身子贴着高大树干小心地浮起来，一点点钻进树枝里面。正值夏季，枝叶繁茂，遮盖了她的身影。

她一动都不敢动，从叶片的缝隙里，看着一小队因多利尔士兵，跟在一个裹着白色法袍的术士身后冲向了零碎的婚车。那个侍女居然吓得没跑几步就跌坐在地，被敌人拖了起来。  
“阿玛莱西亚去哪里了？”  
“她……她去了……去了……”那吓坏了的姑娘往和阿玛莱西亚藏身的相反的方向一指，两个士兵迅速地循着她的手指跑去。  
一个士兵举刀要杀侍女，白袍术士扬手拦住了他的刀刃。  
“她还只是个孩子而已，算了。”  
“是，希尔大人。”士兵收了武器，留着哭的不成样子的侍女斜倚在车辕旁边瑟瑟发抖。  
“阿玛莱西亚不会跑远的，你们几个往那边找，我在这附近看看。”  
“是！”  
阿玛莱西亚缩成一团，努力不让自己抖得太厉害，免得树叶都跟着一起摇晃起来。心脏几乎从嗓子眼里跳出去，她很想哭，但又不敢发出任何声音，做出任何动作。  
如果被抓到了会怎样？阿玛莱西亚拼命思考着，大概会被杀死……不，也许会被当成人质，但是德莱斯家族不会管自己的。父亲也只有唉声叹气的份儿。然后呢？被因多利尔家族当成奴隶？被无数粗鄙凶暴的男人当成玩物，即使这样还不够，白天还要干活伺候他们。  
想到这里她更加害怕了，右手在树枝上攥出汗水来，另一只手捂着嘴，不让自己发出声音。  
阿祖拉，波耶西亚，梅法拉，请你们保佑我，请祖先保佑我，她在心里把所有所知道的神灵都念了个遍。千万不要，不要被他们发现。  
那白袍的术士希尔四下走动了一圈，看似随意地四下看着，目光慢慢地就转到了阿玛莱西亚所藏身的树冠。透过叶片的缝隙，她觉得那人的目光正盯着自己的眼睛，吓得几乎跌下去。她一动不动，甚至连闭上眼睛的动作都不敢，只能咬着牙，瞪大了眼睛看回去，看向那个满脸淡然的白袍术士。他看起来有五六十岁的样子，宽额头，很符合人们印象中的聪明的法师的样子，眼睛很亮，即使相隔很远也能感觉到那种如刺如电的目光；他的身体裹在长袍和兜帽里面，手里握着一个法杖，慢慢地踱步，一步步靠近过来，那张沉静而若有所思的脸愈发清晰。  
阿玛莱西亚除了在心里祈祷几位魔神大君以外，毫无别的办法。不过看起来那术士是没有发现自己，不然他一定会喊士兵过来。  
果然，他走了一圈，就折回去，顺着那个侍女指的方向走去了。即使如此，阿玛莱西亚仍旧不敢大意。  
侍女还在那里哭个没完，几个士兵腾腾地跑回来，向领头的希尔汇报自己一无所获。  
“换个方向，去那边找找。”  
说着他抬起手，一道光在他手里一晃。阿玛莱西亚心里一惊——是生命探测。看起来事情糟糕了，那些士兵不会想到她就躲在一旁的树冠里，但是生命探测术会让她的行迹暴露彻底。  
还好希尔距离她藏身之处比较远，而且没有转过头回来，而是继续往前踱步。趁着起风，树叶沙沙作响，阿玛莱西亚终于壮着胆子稍稍偏头四下看了看，考虑还有什么脱身的计策。  
走了一小段，希尔忽然转了身。阿玛莱西亚的心脏一下提到嗓子眼，如果他完全转过来，一定会发现这边有活物。  
深吸了一口气，阿玛莱西亚开始盘算，自己要不要直接趁附近人少，跳下来逃跑——赌一把总比在这里等死要好。  
这样想着她探手去拨叶子，缝隙被打开了一点，明朗的视线伴随着逐渐消失的安全感。她的手发着抖，冷汗布满了手心，额头上也全都是冷汗，看起来自己的妆容肯定已经不成样子了——不过现在不是想这些的时候。她看着地面，又看看四周，盘算着哪条路线会安全点——其实都差不多，以她的腿脚，多半是会被追上的。  
犹豫当中，忽然她眼前一亮——不远处的天空盘旋着一只峭壁翼蛇，而且谢天谢地，希尔没有看到它，它也还没有攻击任何人的意思。  
就在希尔转身过来但还没抬头的时候，阿玛莱西亚扔出一个生物狂暴，那家伙在天上盘旋了一圈，迎着刚刚抬起头来，一脸有所斩获的表情的希尔俯冲了下去。  
希尔完全没有料到会突然出现如此的不速之客，猛地一闪身，避开了那家伙尖刺的尾巴，挥手打出一枚火球。一旁跑过来一位士兵，两剑砍死了那个发疯的野兽。  
“希尔大人，你没事吧？”  
“原来是这个东西……”希尔仍旧淡淡地说，“我刚才还以为发现了什么。”  
“大人，我们在那边的泥地上看到一串脚印，看起来是女孩子的。”  
“果然往那边跑了。追过去。”术士下了命令，带头跑了过去。  
看着他们的背影消失在视线里，阿玛莱西亚松了口气，但还是不敢下来，只是在树枝上一动不动地坐着。她知道，那个脚印应该是逃跑的另一个侍女留下的。说不定等他们追上她，发现上当了，还会折返回来。

时间一分一秒地过去，因多利尔家族的人没有回来。阿玛莱西亚只觉得自己浑身酸疼。那个刚刚哭个没完的侍女已经昏倒在地，不知道是不是还活着。  
也许叔父听说了遭到袭击的事情，会派兵来增援，阿玛莱西亚想，或者，哈拉鲁家会派人来接应。不管谁来，自己都可以得救。  
但是……  
她忽然打了个激灵——不，也许可以不需要等人来救，现在明明是个逃跑的机会。  
没错，不要嫁给那个老头子，现在逃走，离开威洛斯之地，逃到大陆的中心地带，或者更远。哪里都好，只要远离这些荒谬的政治斗争和战乱，找一个存身之所。  
不过这样的念头只是一闪而过，很快她就理智了下来。怎么逃？一个十五岁的女孩子，孤身一人，只会一点法术，几乎没有任何战斗经验。这四周住着那些不友好的锻莫，一个凯莫被他们抓去，恐怕比死还要恐怖。就算足够幸运，成功逃到了尼本奈流域又怎样呢？听说那里也不太平，如果万一赶上战乱，人生地不熟，只怕会被抓去当奴隶；即使不会那么糟糕，也要每天担惊受怕，不知道什么时候就会被杀，或者被饿死冻死。那样的生活，难道还好过当哀伤之城的太夫人？自由？不，如果不能活下去，自由只是一纸空谈。即使想要逃走，也要等到自己变得更强大。此时此刻，只有忍耐。  
她托着腮，轻轻叹了口气。身上满是血腥味，慢慢风干的汗水，还有酸疼的四肢，和几乎虚脱的感觉。这滋味让人不快，但是她只能等待。  
天黑了下来，风有点冷，她跳下来去找那脱掉的下裙御寒。长久在树枝上的坐姿让她两腿发麻。刚刚蹒跚走了几步，忽然远处一阵嘈杂。  
还来不及回到树上，火把的光亮已经一个个出现在了四周。她吓得心脏呯呯跳，心里把三位魔神大君的名字念了无数遍，手忙脚乱地想要躲藏回去。  
“阿玛莱西亚小姐，是您在那里吗？”一个声音喊道。  
是德莱斯家族的人，感谢祖先保佑。终于松了一口气，阿玛莱西亚一屁股坐在地上，眼泪止不住地流下来。  
两个士兵把她搀扶起来，给她披上一件长袍。她头晕眼花，勉强地站着，努力让自己不要继续哭下去。  
“真是对不起，让小姐受到了惊吓。”  
阿玛莱西亚擦擦眼泪，借着火光，她看到自己的面前站着几个队长打扮的人，其中一个她认得，是护送她来的那位。想不到这个人自己居然怯战逃跑，想到这里她的厌恶之情就油然而生。  
“虽然发生了变故，但是你没有受伤实在太好了。领主大人吩咐我们一定要及时把您送到哀伤之城。”  
阿玛莱西亚哼了一声，点点头。  
“车子毁了，我们……”那个狼狈的队长面露难色。  
“用巨型跳蚤如何？”阿玛莱西亚说，我记得之前路过一个镇子，应该能找到一只。”  
“可是这样容易引起敌人的注意。”  
“你这个白痴！”她忽然火冒三丈，完全不记得自己的淑女风度，“一开始就是你担心巨型跳蚤引起敌人注意，一定要用瓜尔兽拉着车。结果是这样的下场。如果用巨型跳蚤，轻装简行，现在肯定早已经到了哀伤之城！”  
现在……说不定我已经在哀伤之城的领主的床上了呢。她在心里讽刺地想。  
“是……请息怒，这次是我考虑不周。”  
“如果他们要来，就让他们来啊！”阿玛莱西亚又抹了一把眼睛，彻底擦去残留的泪水，大声说道，“难道还会比现在更糟？”  
大家沉默了一会，就去分头行动了。阿玛莱西亚裹了裹身上的袍子，仰头望向满天的繁星。


	14. 1.14 纳蒙托尔·六

在迷宫一样的智慧大厅里面跟着梅赫拉·米洛转了好一阵子，晕头转向的纳蒙托尔才看她拿出钥匙打开一扇门。刚才两人一起吃饭的时候，东拉西扯了许久都没有聊到正题，内心好奇而急切的纳蒙托尔终于开口问起凯莫的事情的时候，梅赫拉却说自己可能会被协调者监视，非要带他来一个安全的地方。看起来这里就是了。  
一开始那女人自我介绍的时候，纳蒙托尔简直吃惊得下巴都要掉了，然后也就释然地接受了凯尤斯的线人居然是神庙祭祀这个事实。  
斯库玛上瘾的间谍大师，和一个与某位神秘的不法分子偷偷摸摸勾结起来的离经叛道祭司合作，这件事听来简直合理到了极点。  
胡思乱想之际，梅赫拉把他请入了屋内。  
“这是我的房间，纳蒙托尔，欢迎做客。”  
“谢谢。”纳蒙托尔环视四周，屋内陈设简单，一看就是一个祭司的房间，堆满了书籍和药水。  
纳蒙托尔手足无措地四下看了一圈。梅赫拉回手用法术锁了房门，自己坐在了床上，示意他坐在桌边的椅子上。两人刚吃饱喝足，梅赫拉连倒水都省了，直接开门见山地开口道：  
“凯莫，其实就是丹莫。”  
“就是说……凯莫确实是丹莫的祖先？”  
“不是祖先，严格来说，他们是同一个种族。”  
纳蒙托尔木然看着梅赫拉，不知道该说些什么才好。  
“阿祖拉把凯莫变成了丹莫，金色的皮肤染上了灰尘的颜色，而金色的双眸染上了血的颜色——这是罪恶的象征。不，不是我们的罪恶，是他们的。”  
“谁？”  
“审判席。”  
纳蒙托尔摇了摇头，他并不是神灵的信徒，亦想象不到在怎样的场合下，一位祭司，例如，九圣灵的祭司，会这样说自己所信奉的神灵。明明刚才在酒馆里，梅赫拉还表现得像一位正统的祭司，在滔滔不绝地给他讲审判席三神的身份、历史和种种神迹，这才让纳蒙托尔对他们有了比较细致的理解。若不是之前在下水道里那件事，梅赫拉前后行为的反差，简直可以让他惊得合不拢嘴。  
不过既然梅赫拉这么说了，他忽然又觉得心里愉快起来，仿佛事情就该是这样似的。他对祭司们贩卖信仰的行为一向无动于衷，然而梅赫拉所说的这些——无论是那些伪装的传道，还是现在突如其来的否定，他都并不讨厌，甚至有些激动。  
“真是有趣！”他搓着手说，“不知道为什么，我一开始便觉得是这样。”  
“你关于审判席知道些什么？”  
“知道的不多，但是你跟我说的这些，我觉得很有趣。”纳蒙托尔回答，“但是你为何突然又说他们是罪恶的？”  
“记得我之前跟你提到的异见祭司吗？”  
“你就是其中一位？”  
梅赫拉打了个响指。  
“根据灰烬之民的传说，审判席的力量来源不正。他们谋害了尼瑞瓦，窃取了本不属于他们的神力，因此遭到阿祖拉的诅咒。”  
“尼瑞瓦……”  
“丹莫的英雄，最著名的圣人。”  
“是的，我听说过他。”纳蒙托尔用手托着腮，每次提到这个名字，他总会不自觉地走神，仿佛魂游天外一般，无数纷乱的念头都在脑海里浮现，却又抓不住它的本质。  
“为什么整个族群，都要因审判席的过错而遭到诅咒？”  
“我不知道，据说，阿祖拉女神只是为了提醒整个凯莫。当然，审判席欺骗了大家，说这不是诅咒，而是赐福。”  
“赐福，也许是吧。如果不能够抵挡罪恶，至少应该记住它。”纳蒙托尔一时间觉得头脑都不清楚起来，用含混的语调轻轻说道。  
梅赫拉瞪大了眼睛，“纳蒙托尔……”  
“嗯？”  
“你刚才的语气，让我吓了一跳。那不像你一直以来说话的语气。”  
“我说什么了？”纳蒙托尔打了个激灵。  
“唔……你不知道你自己刚刚说过什么？”  
“啊，我也许在走神。凯尤斯也说过，我经常……唔，说着说着话突然会不知道在想什么。真的很抱歉，不过我不是故意的，可能是，我之前跟你提到过的，我最近奇怪的梦境太多，连脑子都搅乱了。”  
梅赫拉笑着摇摇头：“你不知道吗，你走神的时候说的话，还挺迷人的。”  
纳蒙托尔一愣。  
“至于你跟我说的那些奇怪的梦，也许灰烬之民能够解释。不过千万不要让神庙的其他人知道，他们会觉得你得了灵魂疾病，而把你逮捕治疗。”  
“灵魂疾病？”  
“帝国的说法是，疯癫，或者失去理智。说实话，你的怪梦和平时不受自己控制的走神，这情况有点符合神庙所说的灵魂疾病的征兆。”梅赫拉捋了捋红色的头发，向前欠了欠身，嫣然一笑，“你得庆幸我是个异见祭司，从不在意审判席神庙的规章制度。”  
纳蒙托尔伸了个懒腰，他似乎觉得梅赫拉在暗示自己什么，但是又觉得自己在胡思乱想。  
“异见祭司，如果不信仰审判席，那信仰什么？”  
“真理。”  
“什么样的真理？”  
“例如，审判席的力量，是和达格斯·乌尔同源，而非来自祖先和神灵的认可。”  
达格斯·乌尔这个名字让纳蒙托尔打了个激灵，他几乎都快忘了自己来到这里找梅赫拉的目的了，而这个名字提醒了他。  
“说起来我是说过凯尤斯让我来找你。”  
“我能想到他让你来找我干什么，可是一直你都忘了问。”梅赫拉咯咯笑道，“因为和我聊天太愉快了，嗯？”  
“唔……是、是的。”  
这倒不是奉承，而是真心实意的，虽然一半原因并不是因为梅赫拉，而是凯莫的秘密。但是既然梅赫拉这么问起来，纳蒙托尔觉得这么回答也不算欺骗。  
“我想，是关于尼瑞瓦因教团的事吧？”  
“还有第六家族。”  
“关于第六家族我知道的很少，你应该问问别人。不过尼瑞瓦因教团嘛……”梅赫拉站起来，走到纳蒙托尔身边，把手轻轻搭在他的肩头，“我知道一些东西，刚才说的内容里面，也提到了一些。不过更具体的信息，你得给我做点事情来换。”她的指尖轻轻在他耳边绕来绕去，拨动他尖尖的耳梢。  
“我已经帮你给那个老头送书……”  
“那是用来交换有关凯莫的信息的，尼瑞瓦因教团得额外算。”  
纳蒙托尔抓了抓头，一脸的无奈，梅赫拉却笑了，轻轻用手指点着他的额头。  
“哦，你这个小笨蛋……”  
纳蒙托尔觉得自己的脸颊在微微发热。  
接着梅赫拉俯下身来，吻了他的唇。  
纳蒙托尔有些发懵，他知道到底发生了什么，而且他也不是真的笨蛋，身体里的热情已经膨胀起来，但是过去那些被女人嫌弃和耍弄的经历让他仍旧无法相信此时此刻发生的事情。  
“要是不想帮我做事，我可不会告诉你的。”  
纳蒙托尔起身，把她搂在怀里：“你误会了，我可不是不想，反而是因为突然得到为女士服务的机会，受宠若惊。别把这当成交换情报的举止，而当成我发自内心的，对你的好意的回应吧。”  
说出这些话，他自己都觉得有点吃惊，仿佛忽然得到了口才大师的教导一样，脑子开了窍。  
听了他这么说，梅赫拉笑的眼睛眯成一条缝：“你真是甜嘴，不知道靠甜言蜜语俘获了多少女人的芳心。”  
“不瞒你说，你是第一个这么说的人。被你这样的女士赞扬，我真的很荣幸。”  
“哈，赛洛迪尔的女人真是有眼无珠。”梅赫拉轻轻解开自己的祭司袍，露出里面的曲线，“就没人告诉过你，你其实很有魅力吗？”

在维威克城赖了三天，心里想着要回去跟凯尤斯交差，但是又不情愿这么快离开梅赫拉的纳蒙托尔，终于因为一个梦境，下定了回去的决心。  
在梦里，他看到一个带着金色面具的人向他问好，让他放轻松。  
“从你敌人的手里，我把这个交给你。”那个金色面具的人说道，声音仍旧是上次他在梦里听到的那个。于是他低下头，吃惊地看到了自己的尸体，躺在一张燃着蜡烛的供桌上面。他的呼吸紧促起来，蜡烛的火焰跃动，却显得愈发晦暗。他的手触到那个“自己”，面前的人呼出一口气，睁开了眼睛。他吃惊地退后了一步，那戴着面具的人频频点头——面具上虽然没有表情，他却似乎能够看到一丝诡异的笑容。  
供桌上的“尸体”坐起身来，金色面具已经到了面前。他颤抖着伸出手再去碰触那张诡异的面孔，可是紧接着一切都消失了，眼前的场景被一片光芒所取代。  
这就是他记得的梦境的内容。对此，梅赫拉也没有办法解释，只能让他去问问灰烬之民。他觉得担忧，又有些许悲凉。那个金色面具的人似乎要告诉他什么，告诉他一些被他遗忘了的，或是根本不曾知道的事。  
追寻秘密的好奇心战胜了沉溺温柔乡的欲望，他启程回到巴尔莫拉。  
离开的时候他十分担心梅赫拉，因为她对他说，现在协调者已经盯上她了，有些异见祭司已经逃走，有些被逮捕，再也没有回来。他们应该是去被抓去了真理部——那个漂浮在维威克城上空的巨石，异见祭司们有时候更喜欢用“谎石”称呼它。梅赫拉说自己迟早要去躲起来，如果还不是太晚的话，然而她更加担心自己会被逮捕。于是她让纳蒙托尔记住，如果出了任何情况，就到自己的房间里来，找一张写着“阿玛雅”作为暗号的纸条，上面也许会有他们需要的信息。  
纳蒙托尔宽慰了她，可她却好像并不是很在意的样子。她替纳蒙托尔在图书馆找到了那本《真理之路》，上面记录了异见祭司的信仰，这就是凯尤斯需要的信息。纳蒙托尔趁大家不注意，从图书馆偷走了那本书，径自一路跑出了维威克城。  
此时走在路上，前面不远就是巴尔莫拉了。他还是有点想自己的新情人——他知道那应该不算恋爱，虽然他的确很喜欢梅赫拉，甚至因为她不愿回到巴尔莫拉，但是从未恋爱过的他还是十分确信，这不是完全的爱情。也许情欲的成分太多，或者掺杂了其他诸如工作关系之类，搅乱了他的判断。他也不知道梅赫拉对他的感情到底是怎样。傲特莫和帝国女性往往比较挑剔，布莱顿女人有诡异的口味，完全不知道如何投其所好，而丹莫女人更加热情奔放，所以他无法确知对方到底是被他的魅力吸引，还是真心实意地对他有所爱慕。  
他在河边喝了口水，洗了洗脸，水中映出他的倒影，他想起梅赫拉赞赏他魅力的话。那应该不是假的——至少不全是，否则梅赫拉也不会对自己有兴趣。他仔细端详着自己的容貌和身体，的确并不算差，甚至吹嘘一点说，算是很好的，在梅赫拉说之前他甚至都没有意识到自己身上还有魅力这种东西。然而他也察觉到，到了晨风之后，自己身上发生了很多变化。赛洛迪尔的女人如果看到现在的自己，大概也会动心吧。  
他沾沾自喜了半天，如果不是听到背后有人靠近，大概还会一直自娱自乐下去。  
“别紧张，我是奈尔斯·兰顿，我的朋友。”背后的人说。  
纳蒙托尔转过身去，看到一个长相还算帅气的丹莫站在他面前。他记起自己似乎听说过这个名字，这家伙是个强盗，而且似乎很出名。  
“你如果听说过我，我也不吃惊。我知道我的名气不小。”奈尔斯理了理头发，扶了扶腰间的剑，“别害怕。我可不像那些粗鲁的匪盗，动不动就拔刀。你看，我来这里，是想要提个建议。”  
“我没害怕，不过我还是有耐心听你说的。”纳蒙托尔把双手抱在胸前，笑道，单个的劫匪对现在的的他来说，已经不算什么了。  
“如果你给我五十金币，我就保证以后我们之间再没有任何麻烦。君子协定，你看怎样？”  
“如果我说不呢？”  
奈尔斯摸了摸下巴上的胡子，“喔……那我还有个提议，通常我都只给女士提供这项特别的选择，不过你看起来可以是个特例。”  
纳蒙托尔皱了皱眉，本能地觉得有些什么地方不对。  
“给我一个吻，代替五十金币。”  
“你……”纳蒙托尔第一反应，居然是拔腿就跑。而奈尔斯虽然有些不高兴，但还是没有拔剑。  
“我会在佩拉吉亚德的旅馆歇脚，如果你改主意了的话，就去那儿找我。”奈尔斯在背后喊道。  
这该说是个好兆头，还是坏兆头呢？  
纳蒙托尔气喘吁吁地推开凯尤斯家里的门的时候，正发现间谍大师正坐在椅子上做白日梦。  
他把收集到的信息，连同那本《真理之路》都堆放在桌上，凯尤斯才木然地看了看他。  
“你去了好长时间，收集信息不顺利吗？”  
“收集信息很顺利，只是……唔，只是有点事情耽搁了一下。”思考了一下，纳蒙托尔还是省略了自己的艳遇经历，只是简要地汇报了一下自己的成果。  
凯尤斯似乎清醒点了，伸手翻了翻桌上的书和字条。  
“辛苦了，给你些金币，好好去吃一顿，然后睡一觉。然后你再去找点事情做，等过几天才有新的任务。”  
所谓的过几天可能是几天，也可能是好几个星期。蒙头大睡了两三天的纳蒙托尔刚琢磨到底要去战士工会，还是随便找点零活——或者干脆去盗贼公会赚一笔大的，凯尤斯就带着一百金币找到了他。这一次他的效率比纳蒙托尔想的要高得多。  
“接下来去一趟奥达汝因，这次要询问有关灰烬之民的事情。很显然，他们很清楚尼瑞瓦因教团和尼瑞瓦因预言。”  
奥达汝因，纳蒙托尔记得自己就是在那附近出生的，他忽然兴奋起来，想去见见自己的出生之地。  
“去找哈索尔·赞苏巴尼。灰烬之民喜欢礼物，用这一百金币，买点东西送他。”  
“他喜欢什么？”  
“不是很清楚，你得自己打听一下。他并不算我的熟人，不像其他几位。”  
“大家都在说灰烬之民，他们到底是什么样的人……好像我所接触到的丹莫，都不大喜欢他们。”  
“大部分人说，他们是野蛮的杀人犯，不过你也知道，大部分人都是傻瓜。”凯尤斯抽了一口斯库玛，摊了摊手。  
纳蒙托尔拍着腿大笑起来。  
“他们痛恨外来人，也痛恨定居者丹莫。其实对我们这些外人来说 ，他们也是一种黑暗精灵，但是他们自己不以丹莫自称。他们生活艰苦，不接纳外人作为他们的一员——说实话我也想不出什么理由加入他们。”

纳蒙托尔也想不出理由，尤其是见到这位哈索尔以后。那人的态度飘忽不定，对于礼物的喜爱毫不掩饰。虽然知道这是灰烬之民的传统，但是在书店给他挑书的时候，纳蒙托尔心里还是觉得不大高兴。不过也许这并不是全因为哈索尔，更是因为这鬼天气——那天天气差到极点，十尺之外只能看到一片灰黄，尘灰暴肆虐的日子里没人愿意出来，只有瑞多然的守卫们，戴着遮盖住面孔的头盔，四处巡逻。当他抱着作为礼物的诗集穿过漫天灰尘，还有好心的守卫警告他：“外来人，小心点，尘灰暴里面可能会有枯萎病！”  
这里距离红山比较近，气候恶劣，就连建筑风格都不是哈拉鲁聚集地那样的房子，而是半入地下，蟹壳一般椭圆的泥石房屋，无端让他想起兽人风格的长屋。那些棕黄色和土黄色的房屋混入漫天尘灰当中，难以辨别，让他有种身处黎明时代的错觉。也只有在这里，大自然的力量，被那狂怒之风，深刻地印在人们的脑海里。  
也是因为距离红山近，所以枯萎病在这里更加流行。灰尘中可能有枯萎病，老鼠和峭壁翼蛇也可能携带传染源，甚至科瓦马和它们的蛋。虽然纳蒙托尔没有见过枯萎病的患者，因为他们都被审判席神庙隔离了起来，然而关于枯萎病的种种可怕传说还是让他十分担忧——不只是一种病症，更重要的是，至少神庙是这样说的，那是达格斯·乌尔制造出来的邪恶疾病。因此他时时刻刻揣着两瓶治愈枯萎病的药水在包裹里，那东西比较昂贵，但是只要肯付钱，还是可以买到的。  
终于回到了奥达斯卡旅店，抖落一身的尘土，纳蒙托尔终于得到了自己想要的信息。他甚至懒得和哈索尔对话，只是拿了他给自己的笔记便离开了。  
本想赶紧离开这个鬼地方，然而时运不济，因为尘灰暴过于猛烈，连巨型跳蚤都停运了，驾驶员躲回了家。纳蒙托尔听从了好心的市民的劝告，没有拿自己的命冒险顶着尘灰暴往回走，而是乖乖地在旅店里租了个房间。他本想细细研读一下有关灰烬之民和尼瑞瓦因预言的事情，然而不知为何，他觉得今天格外困倦，便早早睡下了。  
梦境，又是让人困扰的梦境，让人迷惑而恐惧的梦境。他在睡梦里冷汗涔涔，却不能醒来。  
仍旧是那个带着金色面具的人形，在他面前，微笑，并交谈。虽然面具没有表情，但是他确切知道那人在笑，他也不知道为什么；然而他听不懂对方的话，一个字都不懂，却无端生出满心的喜悦，仿佛见到了一位老朋友。他伸出手去，想要触摸那个人，然而当对方抓住他的手指的一刻，他忽然觉得恐惧起来，恐惧，而且悲伤。他想挣脱，却没有力气，想要叫喊，却发不出声音。那金色面具仍旧微笑，亲切地交谈，他仍旧难以理解，只能任凭对方一点点凑近前来，他看到那双暗红色的眼睛，陌生的眼睛，熟悉的眼神。那些无意义的字句仿佛魔咒，纳蒙托尔浑身战栗，终于在半梦半醒之际，喊出一个词来——  
“达格斯！”  
然后他便睁开了眼睛，看到了旅馆的天棚。  
达格斯……他也不明白自己是如何得知，那个梦中戴着金色面具的人就是达格斯·乌尔。但是他觉得自己就是知道，仿佛是灵魂里带来的，仿佛是前世的记忆。  
前世。  
他皱起了眉头，拿出昨天得到的笔记，认真地读了一遍。虽然尼瑞瓦因预言的事情他已经知道，然而再次接触到这些描述，他忽然产生了一股异样的感觉。  
审判席的力量和达格斯·乌尔同源，如果是真的的话，那么达格斯家族，审判席，还有尼瑞瓦以及他们探索的尼瑞瓦因预言——如果真有所谓的尼瑞瓦因的话——都是联系在一起的。他本以为事情很简单，审判席是晨风的神，而尼瑞瓦是一个古代的英雄国王，达格斯则是不知如何出现在红山之下意欲毁掉晨风乃至整个帝国的邪恶之人。  
不过现在看来，这些人也好，神也好，甚至邪魔也好，也许本来并无区分。  
带着这个疯狂的念头，他走出了旅馆。外面阳光普照。  
乘坐巨型跳蚤回到了巴尔莫拉，把笔记交给凯尤斯的时候，纳蒙托尔觉得凯尤斯看自己的眼神有点奇怪。  
“怎么了？我看起来像是得了枯萎病吗？”  
“不，没有，你很健康。”凯尤斯犹豫着，从箱子里取出一个卷轴，“只是，我有重要的事情要跟你说。”  
第一次看到凯尤斯如此严肃——严肃而且庄重，他也正襟危坐起来。  
“还记得你来的时候，带给我一个加密的文件包裹？”  
“嗯。”  
“我把它解密了。你读一读，现在就读。”  
纳蒙托尔接过那卷轴，轻轻展开，随着目光的移动，他的表情也变得复杂而严肃起来。  
半晌，他放下卷轴，深吸了一口气。  
“你怎么想，凯尤斯？”  
“我？既然这是皇帝的命令，而且他一向能够预言到一些未来的事件，我想，就算单纯因为这个原因，我也要严肃对待此事。但是其余的，我没有什么想法。”  
“你其实并不相信什么尼瑞瓦因预言，也并不重视你交给我的任务内容，你只是来完成任务的。”  
凯尤斯摊了摊手，不置可否。  
“皇帝的命令，我就要执行，其余的另说。”  
“我就问一个问题，既然皇帝陛下知道尼瑞瓦因预言的一部分内容是尼瑞瓦因将要带领丹莫驱逐所有外来者，那么必然是与帝国的利益背道而驰的，为何皇帝还要促使这个预言的实现，而不是阻止？”  
“既然是预言，就不可能被阻止。或许这一切已经写在了上古卷轴之上，凡人无法更改。虽然陛下还不确定此事，但他是个睿智的皇帝，不会和预言以及神灵抗争。”凯尤斯的声音低了一点，“虽然我觉得他其实过虑了。”  
纳蒙托尔无视了凯尤斯的最后一句话，接着说道：“所以帝国想要先发制人，控制尼瑞瓦因，这样也许能够最大可能地保有帝国在晨风的利益。”  
凯尤斯面露不快。  
“你是刀锋会的一员，你不该说这种话。”  
“为什么不该？我并没有说要背叛帝国，我只是说了事实。”  
“是吗，我以为你是在表达你的不满。”  
“我为何要不满？”纳蒙托尔一挑眉。  
凯尤斯虚弱地笑了笑：“你觉得你被当做工具，不是吗？”  
“是，但是我没有不满。”纳蒙托尔微笑道，“凯尤斯，我的朋友，你也许不相信这一切，但是我却发自内心相信。在这一点上，这些天的经历说服了我，皇帝的判断也许是对的……”  
见凯尤斯默不作声，纳蒙托尔晃了晃手里的卷轴，继续说了下去。  
“……我的确很有可能，如这文件中所说，就是那位尼瑞瓦因，尼瑞瓦的转世。”


	15. 1.15 尼瑞瓦·六

号角声响了一通又一通，索萨·希尔还没有露面。阿兰卓扛着尼克斯猎犬皮的大旗，上面鲜亮的颜色在阳光下熠熠生辉，随着他胯下瓜尔兽奔跑的脚步反射阳光忽明忽灭。  
“时间到了，尼瑞瓦大人。”身边的副官提醒尼瑞瓦，“我们还要继续等下去吗？”  
“三路大军合力进攻，我们可不能迟到。这样吧，留下一小股人马在此地，等希尔回来跟他汇合。大部队听我号令向达汶堡前进！”  
尼瑞瓦的主力浩浩荡荡穿过贫瘠的沙地，向着水草丰美的达汶堡前进。自帕拉洛瑞斯前进，毗邻达汶堡的一块山谷地及周围的平原，被称作巴尔弗颜。千年之后那里已经完全被定居者凯莫所占有，并且建立起了异族的村庄，大量的自由亚龙人聚集于附近。同时这里也将成为守卫达汶堡的重要关口，因此往往有重兵把守。但那都是达汶堡重建以后的事情了。这时达汶堡距离巴尔弗颜尚有距离，而这里的山谷荒蛮峭峻，与后世地形颇为不同，除了尚未遭到驱逐的游牧部落以外，没有人会在这附近出没。  
自凯莫出走夏暮岛，定居威洛斯之地以来，一开始他们大部分都以放牧为生。逐渐地，不同的环境逐渐塑造了两种不同生活习惯的凯莫，一部分仍旧保持着游牧的传统，一部分则建立起了城市，逐渐定居下来。虽然定居的凯莫仍旧一定程度上依赖牧业而生，例如饲养水母及瓜尔兽之类主要的家畜，但他们逐渐将饲养固定在城市周围，甚至建立了“蛋矿”，集中饲养科瓦马来取得它们的蛋。游牧部落则一直保存着最古老的传统，从未改变。  
尼瑞瓦自幼并未生活在这块土地上，但是根据母亲以及长辈的说法，因为长期被不同的生存环境分隔，以及城市和部落营帐的远离，游牧部落从来都不是凯莫定居者的威胁。虽然有些部落强大到掌控几处营地，但不同的部落之间甚至很少因为争夺水草丰茂之地而争斗。他们中的女智者，总是会找到合适的解决争端的办法，以免流血冲突的发生。所有体格强健的可汗和他们的后嗣，都要经受野兽和恶劣自然环境，或者矮人的洗礼，但不是同族的血。  
所以今天当尼瑞瓦收到报告，说前面的山谷被游牧部落拦住了去路的时候，他颇有些吃惊。对方虽然人数不多，但是已经分布在山谷两侧，拉满了弓箭等着他们。而山谷最窄处，堆满了石头和杂物，如果硬攻恐怕会损失惨重。  
“是哪一部的游牧部落？”  
“艾……艾拉本、本尼穆萨恩部落……”哨兵举着笔记吃力念着拗口的部落名，“是他们的一个分支，恩卡营地。”  
“他们的可汗似乎叫做以利-帕尔，不知道现在还是不是这个人在位。”尼瑞瓦自语道。他听自己的舅父说过，这个部落曾与因多利尔家族有过合作，短暂但是愉快。想不出来到底为何其中一部会与自己为敌。  
尼瑞瓦派了一个使者前去商谈，没过多久，使者便带着一封信回来复命。尼瑞瓦骑在瓜尔兽上面，拆了信封，上面没有用魔法加封，看起来是不怕被人看到的内容，而且墨水也是红色的，被干燥的风一吹，颜色愈深，仿佛是用血写成的。  
艾拉本尼穆萨恩部落崇尚武力，笃信强者生存，只有最强大的战士才能成为可汗。如今送来这样一封信，尼瑞瓦心里涌起一阵不快的念头——看起来自己是遇到麻烦了。本以为可以在三路大军当中，第一个抵达达汶堡城下，早做准备，但是现在，恐怕要因为这事耽搁。若是因为分散兵力而被一一击破，恐怕不是闹着玩的。  
尼瑞瓦读完信，把它随手交给身边的侍从，跳下瓜尔兽。他喊了两个治疗师，带着一小队二十余人，向山谷前进。  
“尼瑞瓦大人。”阿兰卓拦住了他的去路，“你这是要做什么？”  
“对方的首领，费姆塞利克，打算同我单独比试一番。如果我赢了，他们整个营地都归我所有，包括士兵和辎重，他自己也愿意侍奉我。如果我输了，我就要留给他们一笔钱和粮食牲畜。”  
“我无意怀疑你的力量，尼瑞瓦，但是你怎么能信任他不是耍诈？如果他有埋伏怎么办？”  
“我的大军就在巴尔弗颜的入口处，如果我死了，他们全营的人都会被血洗。另外，如果真的是有诈，他不会以比试为诱饵。艾拉本尼穆萨恩部落重视武艺，就如同我们因多利尔家族，我想对他们来说，决斗也是一种荣誉的象征，他们绝对不会拿这个开玩笑。”  
“恕我多言，您以前和他们打过交道吗？”一个有些沙哑的声音问道，尼瑞瓦看了看，是一位法力高超的亚龙人治疗师，虽然加入时间并不算太长，但一直被尼瑞瓦所信任，带在身边。她的帝国式名字叫做雪歌。  
“没有。”  
“那么您怎么知道，他们是游牧部落当中的因多利尔家族，而不是德莱斯家族呢？”  
尼瑞瓦笑了笑。这位亚龙人是他之前在第一次攻下帕拉洛瑞斯的时候，从德莱斯家族手中救出来的奴隶。当时那些奴隶贩子因为她尝试逃跑，正打算剥了她的皮做靴子。雪歌被尼瑞瓦救下以后，对他说自己来自天际，在冬堡是一位有名的治疗师，但是不幸沦为奴隶以后一直隐瞒了自己的能力，并没有为德莱斯家族服务过。她请求加入因多利尔家族的军队当一名治疗师。一开始大家并不信任这异族人，然而尼瑞瓦是愿意收留一些其他种族的勇士加入的。雪歌为他展示了自己的治疗能力，救活了一位奄奄一息的将军，尼瑞瓦便答应了她的请求。  
此时她说起德莱斯家族，尼瑞瓦明白了她的意思。德莱斯家族虽然也重视武力，但是并没有什么荣誉感可言。  
“那么你有什么办法呢？”  
“我愿意为您当先锋官，先行一步探探路。”  
“这可不是治疗师该做的。”  
“您选中我跟随您去冒险，那么我理当尽力。”  
小队人马行至谷口，雪歌快步前行，先给自己撑起一个治疗术的保护外壳，然后高声喊道。  
“尼瑞瓦大人就在我身后，若首领大人有意比试，请现在现身！”  
“滚开，我们不跟奴隶说话。”路障后面有人喊道。  
雪歌轻轻哼了一声，“我是尼瑞瓦大人手下的治疗师，不是奴隶。我虽然是你们所鄙视的外族人，但至少我敢光明正大地站在这里和你们对话。可你们虽然说要决斗，此时却只敢躲在阴影里，好像在谋划什么诡计。这样的人才只配当奴隶！”  
她的话音刚落，一个巨大的身影从路障后一跃而出，落在她面前几步的位置。那是一位身材高大的游牧部落，看起来比普通诺德人还要壮硕很多，身材比夏暮岛的精灵还要高，本来就身材瘦小的亚龙人在他面前几乎看不到了。  
“女蜥蜴，让你们的首领出来。”  
“我在这里。”  
尼瑞瓦风一般上前，一瞬间已经挡在了雪歌身前。  
“你就是恩卡营地的首领？”  
“想必你是尼瑞瓦了。没错，我就是费姆塞利克。”他上下打量了一下尼瑞瓦，“我要和你决斗，还记得我的条件吧。”  
“如何决斗？”  
“比试纯粹的武力，不许使用任何魔法或者附魔武器，也不能使用治疗师。”说着，他瞟了一眼站在一旁的雪歌。  
“可以。”尼瑞瓦爽快地点点头，扔下自己手里的剑。  
“你这是打算比拳脚吗？”  
“我们不是为了杀死对方，只是为了比试输赢，这样不是更好么？”  
“贪生怕死的大家族首领！”对方眯起眼，言语粗鲁，充满挑衅的意味。  
“我如果贪生怕死，大军早已踏过巴尔弗颜。我之所以肯和你决斗，是因为我敬重你们部落的勇武精神。”  
这样一说，对方一愣，神色稍有羞赧。  
“那么，我也尊重你的意思。来吧！”  
他说着，丢下了他的手斧。

这是一场艰苦的决斗。其实从尼瑞瓦看到此人的巨大身材，便觉得自己答应的有些冒失。他本以为如果能够轻易打败对方，会省去很多损失，并且节省进军的时间。但真的打起来以后才发现满不是这么回事。他虽然不至于落败，但也毫无便宜可占。他带来的那一小队人都在干着急，但是谁也不能上前来。  
时间一分一秒地流逝，有那么一瞬间，他甚至想要违背约定，招呼大军踏平恩卡营地。  
然而当他抬起头，看到周围陡峭的石壁和上面的石头的时候，他心生一计。  
装作力量耗尽，尼瑞瓦且战且退，逐渐便退到了无路可退。背后是石壁和垂下来的藤蔓，他脚步看似凌乱。这让费姆塞利克十分兴奋，动作愈发狂暴。  
尼瑞瓦被他打中了一拳，靠在石壁上喘息，对方双目通红，集中了手上的力量，全力打来。尼瑞瓦看准时机矮下身，顺手一扯旁边的藤蔓，然后猛地一推——  
因为刚刚那一拳之震，加上藤蔓扯动了上面盘根错节的植物，本就摇摇欲坠的一大堆石块纷纷砸落下来。尼瑞瓦早有准备，轻易躲开，可费姆塞利克就没这么幸运了。  
突如其来的石块坠落让费姆塞利克彻底乱了阵脚，而且之前尼瑞瓦的示弱又让他产生了轻敌之心。现在尼瑞瓦忽然反攻，加上被石块砸到的伤，让他无力反击，很快就被踩在脚下。  
“你输了。”  
“你耍诈！”费姆塞利克捂着受伤的胳膊大吼道。  
“为何说我耍诈？我没有使用魔法，也没有用附魔武器，我的手下也没有帮助我。”  
“你……”  
“连那些石块都是你自己打下来的。我只是借了周围环境的助力而已，难道一个真正的勇士不该运用这样的智慧吗？”尼瑞瓦大笑，“再说，你是用石头挡住了路，我的大军才难以通过，你才有机会找我决斗。你也借助了石头的力量，为何你就不认为这是耍诈，是违背勇武的精神？”  
对方虽然武力高强，但是显然说不过尼瑞瓦。也就讪讪闭了嘴，半晌才低声说，“是我输了，我愿意遵守承诺。”  
“雪歌，给他治伤。”说着，尼瑞瓦拉起地上的费姆塞利克。  
亚龙人几步上前，费姆塞利克吩咐手下撤去路障，而尼瑞瓦也开始指挥大军前进。  
尼瑞瓦足够幸运，并没有迟到，在敌方组织起来反击之前与其他两路汇合。因多利尔家族军队进攻达汶堡，这一战虽然持续很久，战况却似乎毫无悬念，孤城一座的达汶堡迟早会成为他的掌中之物。  
然而就在这时候，哨兵忽然报告，从哀伤之城的方向，哈拉鲁家族的人马即将抵达。  
尼瑞瓦吃了一惊，难道希尔没有成功地拦截新娘？只是一小队护卫和一个年轻女孩，居然也能从天才法师索萨·希尔手下逃脱——难道自己得到的情报根本有误？  
“如果被两面夹击……恐怕会很糟糕。”阿兰卓皱眉道，“得分兵抵挡他们才行。”  
“现在达汶堡马上就要攻下，如果分兵，可能会让他们得到喘息之机。”  
“但是……”  
“这有什么难的？”刚刚加入了因多利尔家族的费姆塞利克凑上来，“他们是不是也得经过巴尔弗颜？”  
“是的。”  
“那就故技重施，我带着我的族人去守住那个山谷，你再派些人增援，去山上埋伏。”  
“对方人多势众……”  
“尼瑞瓦大人不相信我的能力吗？”  
看费姆塞利克似乎有些不快，尼瑞瓦赶紧摇摇头，“我没有这个意思，只是担心你刚刚经历战斗。如果你觉得自己没问题，我自然再愿意不过。”然后他又对身边的雪歌挥挥手，“你的治疗术我信得过，你也去协助他一起守卫巴尔弗颜。”  
费姆塞利克露出一副“我不需要”的表情，然而毕竟刚刚雪歌帮他治了伤，他也没什么可说的，只好点点头。  
费姆塞利克走后，又进攻了整整一夜，达汶堡的外城城墙终于被砸开一个大洞。因多利尔家族的士兵如潮水般冲进去，漫天箭矢、火球、闪电纷飞。站在城头上释放治疗术的治疗师一个个摔下来，又有新的补充上去。战事到了最激烈的时候。  
明明已经冲开了缺口，尼瑞瓦却发现自己的士兵迟迟进不去内城。他奋战上了城墙，才发现，敌方一名法师率领一队召唤师，每人带着一只邋遢鬼堵在洞口——那邋遢鬼倒不是什么麻烦的角色，只是他们死的时候，灵魂会产生魔法炸裂，所有靠近的士兵都会被炸死或者受伤。  
尼瑞瓦召唤出弓箭，射杀了一名召唤师。很快就有一队弓箭手注意到了他，箭雨纷纷。他只好躲进塔楼里。  
就在他盘算该怎么对付这群召唤师时，忽然外面一阵强大的魔法波动传来。他捡了一个盾牌，挡着箭矢出去看，发现在缺口对面的城墙上，立着一个白袍的身影。地上一阵又一阵绿色的光芒闪过，那些邋遢鬼一个个都被驱逐回了湮灭。  
“希尔！”尼瑞瓦惊喜地叫道。  
两名盾兵替希尔挡着弓箭的进攻，很快对方的召唤师队伍便招架不住，连同里面的弓箭手队一起，也不得不后撤。  
希尔用浮空术下了城墙，几步跟到那位指挥召唤师队伍的法师身后，挥手就是一道闪电。对方眼疾手快召唤了屏障挡住了闪电，两人之间瞬间飞满了闪电、火焰和冰雪风暴，一般人近前不得。  
尼瑞瓦带领着步兵一路冲入内城，去砸城门。就在城门即破之时，忽然城内一阵爆炸从城内崩裂而出，无数士兵被烧死，或者被飞溅的碎石砸死，接着便是冲天的大火——达汶堡的城主自己命令所有的术士引燃了城堡，与敌军同归于尽。  
尼瑞瓦在爆炸中受了伤，好在身边一直跟着治疗师，他并没有大碍。因多利尔家的士兵一部分去追逐逃散的敌兵，一部分在妮兰诺尔的带领下开始灭火。到处都飞满了冰霜，在火里面烧得哔哔作响。  
看看周围散落的尸体，就知道因多利尔家族损失不小。然而让人欣慰的是，这一次，达汶堡算是彻底为因多利尔家族所有了。

“尼瑞瓦，我回来了。”希尔抖着身上的烟灰，来到尼瑞瓦面前。  
“希尔，你没受伤吧？刚刚那个法师……”  
“他已经被我杀死了。我顺便还听了一点八卦。”  
“哦？”  
希尔往他身边一坐，“那个法师，是达汶堡原城主的兄弟。而嫁到哈拉鲁家族去的那个女孩，就是他的女儿。”  
“他可真是做足了牺牲。不过那个女孩，看起来你是没找到？”  
希尔面露愧色，摊了摊手，“真抱歉我没能拦截住她。我其实已经追上了他们的护送队伍，谁知道那个女孩却逃了，而且我们沿着脚印追了半天，还是一无所获。”  
尼瑞瓦想了想，点点头，“我知道了。这我就放心了。”  
“唔？”  
尼瑞瓦拍着希尔的肩膀哈哈大笑：“我本来还以为，索萨·希尔是万能的天才，什么事情都做得到，那可真叫人自卑，不是吗？现在你也有没完成的任务，我觉得轻松一点了。”  
希尔咯咯笑了几声，却说：“这宽慰方式可不好笑。”  
天近黄昏的时候，火基本灭了，一边组织人手清理废墟，计算损失和缴获，尼瑞瓦听哨兵汇报说，哈拉鲁家族的军队听说达汶堡失守，也已经退却了。  
一阵有力的脚步声传来，不用看也知道是阻挡哈拉鲁家族的首功大将，费姆塞利克。他浑身几乎被血浸透，连脸都看不清了，但是仍旧器宇轩昂，仿佛不像是刚刚经历了几近一天一夜的战斗。  
他单膝跪在尼瑞瓦面前，把手斧一横，行了礼。  
“尼瑞瓦大人，我回来了。”  
尼瑞瓦扶起费姆塞利克，扫了一眼他身后的族人和自己派去协助的部队，看起来并未有多少损失。  
费姆塞利克昂起头，很骄傲地看着尼瑞瓦。  
“我这一战，只有两人战死。”  
“他几乎是一个人守住谷口，其余士兵在悬崖上放箭，扔石头和火球。”副官汇报道，“他的脚边，都被哈拉鲁的尸体堆满了。”  
“真是奇迹！你是我见过的最勇敢的将军。”尼瑞瓦赞叹道，“费姆塞利克，我向你致敬。”  
说着他单膝跪下，也行了个礼。  
“你既然已经加入我们家族，就不要使用游牧部落的名字了。”尼瑞瓦说，“你如此英勇，敢于如此冒险并且能够成功，从此以后，你便名叫‘无畏的费姆斯’，你觉得如何？”  
“谢谢您，尼瑞瓦大人。我很愿意接受这个称号。”费姆塞利克——现在应该叫他费姆斯——兴奋地回答，“不过这一次我能够只身守住谷口，多亏了那个亚龙人治疗师。”  
“你是说雪歌吗，她在哪里？”  
“她太疲劳了，似乎法力消耗太多，哈拉鲁家族的军队一退便昏睡过去了。其他治疗师替她检查了一下，说没有危险，但是需要休息。”  
尼瑞瓦点点头，因为军中治疗师紧缺，这次派去协助费姆斯的只有三位，而主要负责治疗以一当百的费姆斯的雪歌，其辛苦程度和技艺的高超都可想而知。  
“首席治疗师退休以后，还没有人顶替，一直是她的两位副手负责管理军中治疗事务。而今天又有一位阵亡了。”尼瑞瓦安排道，“不如就让另一位升任首席治疗师，让雪歌任他的副职。”  
阿兰卓皱皱眉：“可她是个亚龙人……”  
“阿兰卓，你也有这样的偏见吗？”  
“不，我没有偏见，可是我们的族人们，有偏见的也并不在少数。我并不赞赏这样的观点，但是毕竟要照顾到大多数人的意思。”  
“大多数人就是因为总是这样被‘照顾’才会越来越失去判断力。不管是对的还是错的，似乎只要是因为持有这个观点的人数多，就成了正义一样。这本来就是荒谬的。”尼瑞瓦说，“雪歌立了功，而且能力出众，又忠诚勇敢，本来就该得到奖赏，如果哪些人不接受我的安排，就是对我的命令不服从。我也不强迫他们认可我，他们可以离开。”  
“尼瑞瓦大人，因为一个亚龙人，我们……”  
“不只是为了一位亚龙人而已，而是为了我们能够取得胜利。你想想，我们已经接纳了一位来自游牧部落的勇士当将军，也收留了他的整个部落，又提拔了一位亚龙人治疗师。那些被别的大家族所侮辱和歧视，却有非凡能力的人们，听说这件事，会怎么选择？”  
“来投奔因多利尔家族。”  
“一点都没错。哈拉鲁家族向来开放而友好，因而外族人聚集在他们的麾下，但是他们缺乏荣誉感，狡诈而且腐败。瑞多然家族勇猛而正直，但是死板守旧，对外族人态度很糟。如果我们能够兼备他们的优点，那么要吸引有能力的人才，便容易多了。我相信，真正出众的人懂得尊重他人的能力和品德，是不会因为世俗的偏见弃我而去的；而那些碌碌无为却又对他人心怀恶意和嫉妒心的无名之辈，他们即使离开，我也并不感到惋惜。”  
“你说得也对，不过这事情还是要小心点好。”  
“我知道，所以我没有贸然提拔她当首席治疗师。当然我也是考虑到她的资历问题……总之这些事情，我心里有数。”  
因为达汶堡暂时无法驻扎，尼瑞瓦把大军停驻在城外扎营。两天以后，洛尔西自赛德瑞斯风尘仆仆地赶来。她带来了象征家主权威的头冠和权杖。  
“全体议员一致推举你为因多利尔家族的家主，我有幸代表他们来此，授予你这一项荣誉。”洛尔西把权杖举在手里，“尼瑞瓦议员，你是否接受？”  
尼瑞瓦在代表着家族荣誉的洛尔西面前跪地行礼，表示自己愿意接受家主之位——其实因多利尔家族内部，这件事已经毫无悬念了，尼瑞瓦是当之无愧的家主，没有人会反对。洛尔西一直在为他的家主之位而奔走，一切都已就绪，只剩下最后一把推力。如今尼瑞瓦取得达汶堡，把因多利尔家族原有地盘收复大半——除了哀伤之城，几乎已经恢复了当年因多利尔家族的荣光。这时候他升任家主，自然是顺水推舟。  
接过权杖，戴上头冠，洛尔西为首的所有将军和官员，齐齐向新的家主行礼致敬。尼瑞瓦站在车上，在营地中巡视，士兵们欢呼雀跃，新的家主的诞生令他们格外兴奋。当晚，营中举办了宴会，大家都敞开了痛饮，苏加玛和菲林的空瓶，简直走一步就能踢得到。  
喝得微醺之时，洛尔西问起尼瑞瓦下一步的计划。他说自己打算先在此地休整一下，派小股部队收服附近的一些零散村镇。等到达汶堡修缮完毕，他便进军哀伤之城。  
妮兰诺尔和阿兰卓都觉得他有些急躁，不过尼瑞瓦表示，趁着士气正旺，应该赶紧进军才有利可图。  
“可是听说哀伤之城的城主和锻莫有些勾连，那附近锻莫城镇众多，我担心他们会发难。”阿兰卓虽然喝了酒，脑子还算清醒。  
尼瑞瓦一看就是喝到兴奋之处，举着酒杯大声说一切都没问题。倒是不怎么喝酒的希尔扶着下巴，若有所思了半天。  
“没事，今天他就是说说，打了胜仗，当了家主，又喝了点酒，就算畅想一下将来哪天驱逐诺德人统一威洛斯，也没什么不该的。”希尔笑道。  
“你怎么知道就只是畅想而已？”尼瑞瓦把酒杯塞到希尔手里，“干了。”  
希尔苦笑着，把酒杯塞给旁边发呆的费姆斯——说也奇怪，作为大功臣之一的费姆斯，又是豪爽勇武的尚武部落出身，照理来说应该喝个痛快，但是此时的他看起来有心事，并未尽兴一般。  
“你不喝？”  
“我在想……”费姆斯说，“哀伤之城附近的锻莫，我也许有个办法对付他们。”  
“今天可不是说这个的时候。”阿兰卓一拍他的腿。  
“我知道，不过既然已经想起来了，我倒是想认真地说一句——如果尼瑞瓦大人肯帮艾拉本尼穆萨恩部落一个忙，哀伤之城，也不是那么难以对付的。”  
尼瑞瓦听到这句话，放下了手里的酒瓶，微有醉意的双眼看向费姆斯，嘴角勾起了笑意。  
“我就知道你肯定是有故事的，说吧，还有什么惊喜给我？”


	16. 1.16 阿玛莱西亚·二

罗沃涅·奥瑞希公爵端坐在哀伤之城城堡大厅中央，佝偻着身子，咳嗽个不停。他的新公爵夫人面无表情地坐在他身边，眼帘低垂。  
“今天公爵大人不舒服，改天再议事。”一个朝臣宣布道。几个侍从走过来，搀扶起那老精灵，摇摇晃晃地站起来。  
“战事要紧，不如我来代父亲理事。”他的儿子莫尔文说道，然后又转向跟在父亲背后的年轻继母，“公爵夫人，”——他一直拒绝称呼她母亲——“此事有关达汶堡，请您也留下来。”  
阿玛莱西亚停下脚步，一直以来如白蜡僵硬而无血色的脸上，稍微流露出了一点难以言喻的神情。  
她在会议桌前坐了下来，看着一位将军把手里的的战报递给了莫尔文。几个月来一直令所有人心神不宁的战事，似乎终于有了个结果，她本觉得自己并不在意，但是真的当莫尔文的眉头皱起来的时候，她的心也忍不住跳个不停——她只是想知道，自己一生的幸福，到底替达汶堡换取了怎样的一个结果。  
“因多利尔家族……占领达汶堡。”  
“什么！”屋子里一阵骚动，莫尔文一拍桌子，大家又都安静了下来。  
“还好我们的损失不算惨重，至少和德莱斯家比起来还好。”莫尔文摇摇头，“德莱斯几乎全军覆没，城主和城主的两个兄弟都葬身大火。”  
几个朝臣包括莫尔文都把目光投向了阿玛莱西亚。他们的表情很是令人厌恶，似乎是在等着看她哭出来似的。大概大家都在想，这个漂亮的女人如果哭起来，不知道会怎么讨男人的欢喜呢。  
不过阿玛莱西亚沉默了一会，反而笑了。  
“还有什么消息？”她问。  
莫尔文继续往下看了一小段，然后蹙起眉头：“因多利尔家的军队，似乎……正在南下？”  
“是的，大人。”将军低着头说，“我们初步判断，尼瑞瓦意欲进攻哀伤之城。因为达汶堡的失利，几个隶属德莱斯和哈拉鲁的小村镇似乎都开始倾向于因多利尔。恐怕……”  
“如果让他们兵临城下，事情会变得很麻烦。”莫尔文说，“我得率兵接应才行。”  
“您亲自去？”  
“哈拉鲁家经此一败，恐怕士气不会很高。如果不是父亲身体不好，恐怕他得亲自去才行。既然他不能行动，我就代他跑一趟吧。”  
阿玛莱西亚听到这里，张了张嘴，但还是什么都没说，只是缄默地继续听着。  
他们后面说了什么，她已经不大记得了。得知了达汶堡没能守住，她居然有那么一点兴奋——如果不是父亲也丧命其中，她简直要庆祝一番了。她对叔父的恨完全无法用语言形容，从她嫁给那个老头的第一个晚上开始，就在心里诅咒达汶堡落入因多利尔之手。  
她刚嫁过来的大约一个月左右，城堡里面的侍女和侍从都在悄悄谈论晚上从公爵的房间里传来的哭叫声——是阿玛莱西亚的哀嚎，那声音很是凄惨，仿佛是受到了惊吓和摧残。大家都在纷纷猜测，那个已经没有了性能力的老公爵到底在如何对待这个未成年的新夫人，但只有阿玛莱西亚一个人清楚，夜晚的卧室里到底发生了什么。  
如今她已经习惯了，也不那么经常哭喊，而且谢天谢地，公爵最近身体越发地坏起来，没有力气折腾她。  
不过即使如此，也有替她洗澡的侍女偷偷地讲，她身上有些奇怪的伤痕。她知道这件事以后开除了那个乱嚼舌头的侍女，从此以后就没什么人敢明目张胆地胡言乱语。  
会议结束以后，阿玛莱西亚跟在莫尔文背后，进到了内室区域。  
“莫尔文，我想要和你商量一件事。”  
莫尔文看了看年轻的继母，把她招呼到餐厅里。他的脸上堆着期待的笑容，盯着阿玛莱西亚的脸看。  
“我听到你说的话了，关于战局。”她理了理自己浓密的深红色长发，把手很优雅地放在腿上，“我觉得你说的很对，公爵应该亲自去上战场。”  
“我很高兴夫人能够赞同我的意见。”莫尔文愈发地开心，“只不过，我已经说了，我要代他履行这个义务。”  
“原谅我，但是，虽然你是哀伤之城未来的继承人，既有战功，又有威望，但你毕竟不是公爵。”她说，“公爵的位置，是无人可以取代的。”  
“是的，这话没错，夫人。”  
“达汶堡的陷落让我很难过。我不希望看到德莱斯或者哈拉鲁家的人和另外一片土地，哪怕是一个小村镇，再遭到因多利尔的蹂躏。”  
“您的心情完全可以理解。”  
“所以，我也想要帮助你代替公爵履行义务。”她抬起头，亮晶晶的眸子看向莫尔文，“我也要随军出征，鼓舞士气。”  
莫尔文玩味地看着她，嘴角慢慢地扯开，两眼眯缝起来，手指在桌上轻轻轮番地敲击着。  
“夫人的勇气和责任感，真让我钦佩。”他赞叹的语气听起来有那么点虚情假意，“只是，父亲生着病，还需要人照看。”  
“照看他的有宫廷医生和经验丰富的侍者，我很希望自己能帮忙，但是我知道，现在哪里最需要我。蒙祖先赐福，让我有幸促成了哈拉鲁和德莱斯两大家族的友谊，如果我能够随军远征，必然能够鼓舞两家的士气。”  
“这真是高瞻远瞩的建议。”莫尔文点点头，“不过这件事，我还得询问过父亲的意思……”  
“是的，这是自然。”  
“过一会我就去处理这件事，等我的消息吧。”莫尔文站起来，鞠了个躬，“哦对了，过几天就是您的生日了吧，我还得准备礼物呢。”  
“谢谢你。”阿玛莱西亚微笑着，手指却暗中捏紧了裙摆。

当天夜里，公爵的身体不适，没有和她一起睡。她疲惫地倒在床上，想起关于父亲去世的消息，终于偷偷地哭了出来。  
这个世界上最后一个对自己好的人也不在了，她把自己浸透在眼泪里面，绝望地想。出嫁的时候，她虽然离开了父亲，但是还想着以后能够见到他，还有这么一个亲人在世上。但是现在……什么都没了，这一切都是因为因多利尔家族。  
如果能够上战场，即使自己不能手刃因多利尔家族的士兵和将军，也要看着他们死。她的恨意汹涌，让她的身子都发起抖来。  
就只是因为这样的愿望，加上要躲开公爵的想法，促使她和莫尔文提议要去随军远征。但是从莫尔文的表情里，她看到了这几个月来她一直都能够注意到的一个事实——莫尔文对自己有非分之想。但她并不是十分介意，这事情简直是预料之中的。她唯一担心的是公爵会知道。因此这段时间来她都躲着莫尔文，但是现在既然有求于他，看起来无论如何都躲不过了。  
正想着，忽然有个侍女敲了敲她的门：“夫人，睡了吗？”  
“进来。”她赶紧擦眼泪。  
侍女推开门，行了个屈膝礼：“男爵夫人有很紧急的事情。”她的声音很大，“能否打扰您的休息一下，夫人？”  
男爵夫人？哪一位？她揉揉眼睛，爬起来，“等我换一件衣服。”  
“她说事情紧急，请……”  
“好吧，我跟你走。”  
跟着侍女穿过走廊，然后绕了几圈，绕道城堡的一层以后，居然拐进了一个之前她从未见过的门里。刚一进去，那石门就在背后关闭了，仿佛一堵墙壁。  
屋内亮起灯火，她看到莫尔文坐在面前的床上，抬着头看她。他的脸潮红，床头柜上放着半瓶酒，看起来他已经在这里自斟自饮有一阵子了。  
在心里叹了口气，阿玛莱西亚什么都没说，走向了莫尔文。  
“尊敬的夫人，您今晚真漂亮。”他站起身，吻了她的手背，“您能亲自驾临，真是我的荣幸。”  
她微微颔首，然后在莫尔文面前的椅子上坐了下来。  
“父亲说，您的提议很好，虽然他舍不得他年轻的夫人去战场上受苦，但是我百般劝说，他也被您对哈拉鲁家族的忠心打动了。”  
“所以他同意了？”  
“是的，他同意了，这真是个好消息不是吗？也许战场上是有些艰难，但是比起父亲的卧房来……那也许真的不算什么。”  
阿玛莱西亚发出轻声的嗤笑，“你可真直接。”  
“我对您还有什么好拐弯抹角的呢？自从您到了这里来，我就一直在默默地关注这您，就好像一枚萤火在凝视天上的月亮……用最卑微和崇敬的眼神。您所经历的苦难和隐忍，我可都看在眼里。你不知道，我有多心疼，同时又有多么的敬佩您。”  
“别说这些。”她偏了偏头，“你是能够拯救我的人吗？”  
“如果您给我这个机会的话。”  
“不，我知道我没有什么选择的机会。”  
“别这么无情，尊敬的夫人……不，我的心上人。”莫尔文站起来，慢慢走向她，用手托起她的下颌。  
“这样做，你不会觉得……愧对你的父亲吗？”  
“如果不这样做，我就愧对您，还有我自己了。”  
他低下头，吻上了那双玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇。  
阿玛莱西亚的身体僵硬，不自然地伸出手去，抓着莫尔文的胳膊。  
“你看起来很担心，美人。”  
“我很怕……”她楚楚可怜地说，“我喜欢你，但是我害怕这件事会被公爵发现……如果那样，我们……我们……”  
他抱紧了阿玛莱西亚的身体，“哦不，别这样，不会有事的。别说他不会知道，就算他知道了又如何呢？一个垂老的病人，只会用变态的方法来发泄自己的愿望，欺凌一个可怜的少女。”  
“哦，别这样说你的父亲，虽然我的心里只有你，但是我对他的尊敬……”  
“你真的尊敬他吗，我可怜的姑娘？”莫尔文抱起她来，把她放到床上，“让我看看，他都对你做了什么。”  
单薄的睡衣滑落，轻轻发颤的胴体上，一些红痕还隐约可见。  
莫尔文吻着那些伤痕，口中发出啧啧的声音。  
“就是这样，你比我还清楚吧，他的为人。”  
“我……我不敢说……”阿玛莱西亚的眼中含着泪光，泪水却没有流下来。那副样子更让莫尔文满脸的沉醉。  
“那我替你说了吧，我的父亲，只是凭借自己的资历和人脉，得到了这座不属于他的城市。”莫尔文咬着牙说，仿佛在诅咒自己的敌人，“后来，他居然轻易地消耗哈拉鲁家族的兵力，帮助一个注定要被打败的城市——原谅我这么说，但是我早就预料到了这些——而他所想要的，不过是他一个他自己都没有办法享受的女人。对不起，我没有不尊敬你的意思，但是这就是事情发生的经过。”  
“我明白的，我知道你也一定为这件事很伤脑筋，却没能改变他的做法……真是对不起，我……”  
“你为什么要道歉，该说对不起的是他！”莫尔文激动地抓着她的肩膀，低声咆哮道，“他根本就不是哈拉鲁家的人，他是个野种，他那出身卑微的母亲蒙受哈拉鲁家族的恩惠，却暗地里和其他人生了这么一个没有人性的儿子。而我的生父才是以哈拉鲁为姓的贵族！”  
阿玛莱西亚差点就笑了出来，为了掩饰自己的表情，她装作很悲伤的样子，用手捂住了脸，把头埋在莫尔文胸口。  
“不要说了……莫尔文，我的心上人……你的痛苦让我觉得我的苦难完全不值一提！”  
她说着抱紧了莫尔文。正当年龄的男人坚实的肉体散发出的野性促动了她内心之中的渴望，欲望让她让的表演更加真实，她不过一切地去吻他的唇，同时扯去身上最后一点微不足道的遮盖。

罗沃涅病了一个多星期，即使是阿玛莱西亚的小型生日晚宴都没有露个面。不过她不但不介意，反而巴不得这样。她看到那个老家伙就觉得厌烦，反而是莫尔文可以带给她一些快乐——虽然她并不是真心喜欢他，但是那至少是个比他名义上的父亲带给她更多满足的男人。  
不只是肉体上的满足，还有更多，将来还会有更多。  
她巴不得赶紧收拾行装出发，甚至催了莫尔文两三次。但是莫尔文似乎更愿意沉浸在他们的欢好当中，迟迟不肯动身。  
但是毕竟军情耽误不得，再怎么不情愿，最后莫尔文还是带着自己的军队和阿玛莱西亚离开了哀伤之城。阿玛莱西亚提出要跟莫尔文分头行动，莫尔文向东去奥特瑞涅斯，自己向另一个方向，靠近德莱斯家的领地，从两个方向震慑因多利尔家族。  
如果不是军中不方便约会，大概莫尔文绝对不会答应她的。但是在众多将军眼里，这无疑是最好的办法，他也无法反驳。  
就这样阿玛莱西亚随军向着达汶堡的方向进发，一路上她都会出现在最显眼的位置，举着哈拉鲁家的旗帜。士兵们显然很受这位年轻的女主人的鼓舞，每当看到她，都会欢呼不已。  
阿玛莱西亚站在四只瓜尔兽拉的车上，扶着旗杆，一动不动地站立着，任凭卷着尘沙的狂风吹动她的战袍。四周荒草摇曳，一团团的蓬草从士兵们行进的步履当中穿梭而过。她深吸了一口气。刚刚接到前哨的汇报，前面有一股因多利尔家的军队，数量尚不清楚。领头的几位骑士都让她暂时躲在后军，但是她却固执地一定要留在前锋部队。眼见对面的沙尘中，敌人的刀锋上的寒光隐约可见，而弓弦的响动也逐渐可闻。她的手心汗津津的，有些怕，但也有些期待。  
来吧，让我看看你们都是怎么陷入血海的！  
她的车子移动得很慢，而冲锋的军队却已经潮水般涌了上去。她没有要求上前，而是拿起号角，用力吹响。这是她现在能为哈拉鲁家族的军队所做的唯一的事情。  
士兵们看起来战意很足，即使面对以凶悍勇猛著称的因多利尔家族，大概也不是什么难事。  
然而很快她就发现，自己想得太天真了。本以为敌人的死亡会满足自己对复仇的渴望，然而眼前四溅的鲜血，却只是越发把她的心浸透在焦虑和痛苦当中。看着正对面的哈拉鲁步兵对上一队战斗法师，那些烧焦的尸体的焦糊的腥味让她作呕不已——即使是看到因多利尔家族的士兵被斩断头颅，她也没有体会到预想中的复仇的快感。  
更可怕的是，因多利尔家族的战斗力明显要胜过哈拉鲁，她逐渐开始意识到，自己已经距离刀剑相向的最前线没有多远了。哈拉鲁的军队，正在一点点后退。她的随从也牵动瓜尔兽，拉着她的车在缓缓撤退。  
一路上都是尸体，扔的到处都是的武器、法杖。有些伤员被抬了回去，有些则被活活践踏致死。  
阿玛莱西亚抓紧手里的号角，双腿也有些发软，不得不慢慢坐了下来。  
“您还好吗，夫人？”  
“我没事，只是累了。”她的苍白的嘴唇暴露了她的故作镇定，但是随从的骑士现在也没有别的办法帮助她，只能暂时接受了她的说法。  
傍晚的营地里，充斥着一片唉声叹气和哭号。阿玛莱西亚站在伤兵营里，看着那些受伤的男女士兵，还有一个个被抬出去的尸体，有些焦糊的残肢，让她想起了自己的父亲。  
他葬身火海，不知道他死的时候，是不是也经历过这样的痛苦。  
越是这么想，心情越是不能平静，阿玛莱西亚觉得呼吸急促，想要离开这里，却又下意识地往营中挪动身子。  
一个被烧伤的士兵躺在那里发出模糊的呻吟声。他看年纪已经不小了，没错，就像她的父亲的年岁。她走过去，在他身边蹲下，看到他失去了一条胳膊和两条腿，面无血色，连呻吟声都显得有气无力。  
阿玛莱西亚帮他施了个减轻疼痛的法术，那士兵勉强睁开眼，看到是她，张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，  
“别多说话，我只是来帮忙的。”她温和地笑着，又要在他身上施法。  
然而那个士兵似乎并没有因为她的治疗而好转一些，没过多久，他连呻吟声都发不出来，口里只剩下急促的喘息。  
“夫人，别白费力气了。”一个治疗师小声地说，“他……撑不过今晚了。”  
“就没别的办法救他了么？”  
“就算有，他现在这幅样子，活下去又能如何？”治疗师一摊手，“除非阿祖拉显灵，给他一副新的手脚，否则……”她说了一半，又苦笑道，“不过这样的情况，就算是魔神大君，有着通天的神力，都不一定能够挽救吧。”  
还想争辩什么，旁边一个伤员叹了口气：“如果我是他的话，我一定祈求夫人赶紧杀了我。这种时候，死亡才是最大的仁慈。”  
阿玛莱西亚沉默了片刻，轻轻点点头，无奈地看了一眼昏迷的伤员，又转向另一个还来不及接受治疗的士兵。  
亲手处理并且治愈士兵身上的伤口，逐渐地抚平了一些她对白天看到的那些景象感受到的惊恐。这是她第一次真正出现在战场之上，那种震撼和恐惧，完全不是她之前仅仅靠着听那些将领的吹嘘，就能够体会的。  
回到主营帐的时候，他询问了一下战况。向她汇报的骑士倒显得十分乐观，说虽然哈拉鲁家族损失惨重，但是因多利尔那一支军队也伤亡过半。  
“这多亏了夫人给我们鼓舞士气！”他最后还不忘了这样说道。  
但是阿玛莱西亚却显得并没有那么高兴：“多谢你了，你先回去吧。”  
“是的，夫人。”  
也许是因为自己还是太年轻了吧。她躺在那里翻来覆去地想着。而且那些将领都已经在这战场上厮杀了大半生，早已习惯了血腥和杀戮。而自己，完全无法在其中体会到胜利的快乐，反而对这一切充满了厌恶。然而她并不觉得自己后悔到了这里，虽然那些可怕的场景侵扰着她的脑海，让她一整夜都没能好好安眠，但是这比起之前在城堡的卧室里那无数个以泪洗面的夜晚，还是要好多了。  
终于，在晨星出现在东天的时候，她才逐渐地进入了梦乡，有那么短暂的几个小时，洗刷去这漫长的一天带给她的疲惫。


End file.
